Behind Closed Doors Edited
by babylove969
Summary: Ok my story has finally been finished with editing and i changed rather a lot of the story. It's still the same plot just more detail. Same warnings Abuse, Kidnapping, Torture, Pain Nit suitable for under the age of 13 etc. Kakashi and Sasuke parental
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Storm

There was a torrential down pour all throughout Victoria that night. It was reported to be the worst storm of the year; lightening lit up the sky, the roar of thunder vibrated walls. The wind blew rapidly through the trees also making the rain pelt down on an angle hitting the ground, windshields and windows as if it was hail. The streets were already beginning to flood from the overflowing city drains that were no match against the fierce power of the storm. Cars were left abandoned in foot deep puddles, the passengers long gone with no other choice but to walk through this storm. Kakashi Anderson was attempting to drive home from work in this dreaded weather, his windshield wipers were going at full speed but did nothing against Mother Nature's true power. He was half way home from work when his phone rang. He quickly reached down never removing his eyes from the road and grabbed his cell phone, the source of the annoying ringing.

"Hello"

"Hello there boss. I'm sorry to disturb you, but there is a question I need to ask you."

"That's alright. What do you need?"

Kakashi was a professor at the University of Victoria. He was only twenty eight, but he had started school at a young age. That and skipping a few grades here and there didn't hurt either, he was a true prodigy genius. On the phone with him was his Teacher's Assistant Roy Ferguson. He was an interesting man, wound up too tight at times when it came to preparation though. That was never a strong characteristic that Kakashi held; although, he did manage to become a professor regardless of his bad childhood habit of being late for everything.

"The assignment you asked me to print off for tomorrow, was it assignment 418 or 421?"

"It was 421 for tomorrow Roy."

"Okay! Great! Thank you boss. I'll see you tomorrow morning, that is if you make it home alright in this horrible weather. I swear it is like you have a death wish."

Kakashi let out a soft chuckle at his young friend. Roy didn't like to drive when it was just spitting out, little lone a storm as this one that filled the sky. He had already set up camp in the teacher's lounge, he absolutely refused to go out and attempt fate in the storm.

"A little rain never hurt anybody."

"True, but a lot can kill you to you know."

"Yes well what are the odds of that Roy? Thank you for getting everything ready for class tomorrow. Don't spend too much of your evening there at work go out and have some fun once and a while."

"Well I doubt there are a lot of young attractive women who would be out at a bar in this weather. If they are, they are not the type that I could bring home to my parents. Have a good night sir."

"Good night Roy."

Kakashi went to hang up the phone when it slipped out of his hand and rolled around till it was on the floor of the passenger side. Carefully Kakashi reached for his phone; he was trying to see if he could reach it without having to take his eyes off the road. After trying a few times to reach his phone he had to look down briefly for a second to grab it from the floor. He grabbed it and placed it back in his bag that was sitting on the passenger seat. Kakashi kept his eyes on the road while he did this; however, the next thing he knew his car was spinning out of control. He tried to control the car, though keeping it straight was becoming problematic between the heavy rain and the road being flooded. His wipers were moving at full speed but he still could barely see in front of him. After a powerful blast he was at a complete stop. He turned his brights on, only to find that he had crashed into a tree. Thankfully it was not a huge tree so the impact did not hurt him, the air bag didn't even go off. He tried to turn the engine over hoping it would work, he tried numerous times, but the engine just wouldn't turn over. _'Okay what do I do now?' _he thought.

Thankfully he remembered his cell phone; he grabbed his phone to call for a tow or a ride. Unfortunately his phone had no signal. Apparently the person that invented his cell phone didn't think of putting in a strong signal. Kakashi looked around to see where he was. He was only a block away from the Nicholson Estate. He decided he would go there and find a place to stay for the night or to get a ride home preferably. He grabbed his umbrella and began to make his way outside, the rain was hard and the only light was that of the lightening that lit up the dark evening sky. He was lucky he had his trench coat and umbrella with him otherwise he would have been soaked to the bone within seconds. He began his treacherous journey through the storm. The wind burned and slashed at his cheeks, the pelts of rain hitting hard and soaking him deeper and deeper. He could see the Guard shack just up ahead, he felt like he was walking in slow motion using all of his strength against the powerful bone chilling wind. When he reached the front gate of the Estate the guard on watch approached him.

"Where are you heading to?" The guard spoke very loudly even boarder line yelling just to be heard over the storm. Kakashi was forced to meet the guard's volume.

"My car crashed into a tree a block away and I can't get it started. My cell phone has no signal I was just looking for a phone or a ride home."

"Follow me please."

Kakashi nodded and followed the man down the driveway. They approached a house a few minutes later. The house was huge even though it was dark he could still see all of the plants and greenery all around the front of the house. Kakashi had to wonder if they would even survive this down pour of rain. There was a deck that wrapped all around to the side of the house and Kakashi had assumed that it went all the way around the back of the house as well. The guard knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. After a few moments the door opened and a woman stood there in front of them. She was not tall but not short either, she had black hair and her eyes were brown. She had pale skin and a slim figure; she welcomed their presence with a smile a worried smile but a smile none the less.

"Sorry to disturb you Mrs. Nicholson, but this man was in a car crash. May we come in?"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, of course please come in."

She stepped aside of the doorway to let the gentlemen into her home. The inside of the house looked just as beautiful as the outside had. There was wood flooring, a fireplace in the living room, the kitchen had stainless steal appliances and it was as big as his whole apartment. The walls were painted with soft colors and had famous works of art from Da Vinci, Michelangelo and Van Gogh hanging on each wall. The stairs to the next level of the house were wooden that spiralled down into the living room. Kakashi had known that the Nicholson family were wealthy but he had no idea they were this wealthy.

"I'll go inform my husband of your presence." With a nod from the guard she walked out of the living room.

Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what the man did for a career, whatever it was, it had to of been a very well paid job to afford all of this. Kakashi noticed the pictures on the mantle above the fireplace. There was the lady and a man who he assumed to be her husband and a little boy as well. _'So they have a son.' _Kakashi thought.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see the man that was in the photos standing in the living room. He was a tall man, built, black hair just like his wife, with brown eyes. He was not a very old man only in his thirties Kakashi figured. He motioned his hand to the couch for Kakashi to sit down. Kakashi took off his jacket and sat down on the couch. As the man spoke he sat down in the chair with his wife standing right beside him.

"My name is Fugaku Nicholson and this is my wife Mikoto. She tells me that you were in a car crash near the Estate."

"_Of course Fugaku Nicholson the top defence criminal attorney in __British Columbia. No wonder he can afford a mansion like this." _Kakashi thought.

"My name is Kakashi Anderson and yes I crashed into a tree and my car won't seem to start."

Fugaku motioned towards the guard letting him know that he was safe to leave his house and go back to his post. The guard nodded and left the house.

"It's much too dangerous to be driving in this weather, and it is not supposed to slow down anytime soon. So please stay the night we have an extra room you can sleep in. In the morning I will take you to your car and if it doesn't start I'll give you a ride to work. In the meantime my wife will show you to your room."

"Thank you Fugaku."

Kakashi got up from the couch and followed Mikoto to his room for the night. The room was big and it held a queen size bed that looked so damn comfy and irresistible that he just wanted to crawl right in. There was a closet and a desk in the room so at least he could work on his marking tonight. He had to admit he was falling behind on his markings. Kakashi always did enjoy reading his students works; it was just the task of inputting the information into the computer. The system that the professors were required to use was always crashing and losing data regardless of how many times you clicked the save button, it was frustrating to say the least. Kakashi remembered how this one time, he spent four hours inputting data only for the system to crash when he had only one more to input.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. I hope you like chicken."

"Yes I do thank you."

Mikoto closed the door and went downstairs to the kitchen to finish getting dinner ready. Kakashi was amazed by the house he just couldn't get over how beautiful one house could really be. After all, he only lived in a two bedroom apartment and yes it was a nice apartment, but it was nothing compared to this house. Once he placed his bag down he got out his work and begin to read over some essays. About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door and Mikoto walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Anderson, but dinner is ready."

Kakashi nodded and walked out the door after Mikoto. When he got to the kitchen he noticed that there was the boy that was in the photos, he was bigger now though at least eighteen. He looked identical to his father it was amazing.

"Kakashi this is my son Itachi. Itachi this is Mr. Anderson."

"Please to meet you Itachi."

"Please to meet you Mr. Anderson."

They all sat down and began to eat dinner. Once dinner and desert was done Kakashi helped with the clean up and the dishes. Throughout the course of dinner he had learned that Itachi was a student in high school and had applied to a very high level University in Victoria. He was studying to be a lawyer just like his father. Kakashi had remembered that he had heard Fugaku Nicholson's name before on the news. He was a well known lawyer for those that are in the position to pay for his services. He mainly dealt with government officials or celebrities. Although, his claim to fame was his handling of the most dangerous criminals and his ability to get them found not guilty regardless of the truth. It was a few minutes after eleven when they all went upstairs to go to bed. Kakashi found he was unable to sleep in a place like this. He couldn't stop wondering what the rest of the house looked like. He tried to focus on the essay he was marking at the time; however, once it was one in the morning and he was still on the same essay he just had to go and satisfy his curiosity.

He went down the stairs and started to wander around the house. He noticed a door just a little ways past the kitchen he opened the door and saw that it was the garage. The garage looked like your everyday garage the walls were painted the same color as the rest of the house; though he couldn't help but wonder why anyone would waste their time painting a garage. He turned around and closed the door. He was going to turn in when he noticed at the end of the hallway, there was a door that was partially open and a light shinning through it.

He walked down the hallway and carefully looked through the door to see if anyone was in there. Lucky no one was and he opened the door all the way, which earned him a squeak from the hinges that seemed to blast through the quiet house. Kakashi made his way down the metal stairs. The room was cold he could almost see his breath; there was a blanket in the corner of the room filled with holes and a pillow on the floor. There was a small window, but it was nailed shut. The main difference in this room was that the walls were full of designs that someone hand painted on. There were note books hiding under a shelf. Kakashi just couldn't help his curiosity and walked over and opened one of the books. To his surprise it was full of songs, poems, and stories. The writing looked like that of a female and the English itself was very well written, the female that wrote this must have been at least of a grade ten level. Kakashi assumed that they must be Mikoto's old writing books. Once he was done in the room he went back upstairs. He decided that maybe a warm glass of milk would help him get some sleep. He walked into the kitchen and to his surprise the fridge door was open. He turned the light on and there by the fridge stood a boy.

The boy closed the fridge door immediately and looked scared. Kakashi had no idea who this boy was. He was in none of the photos and the family never mentioned that they had another son at all. The boy had black hair, was very pale and thin, he had soft facial features just like Mikoto, but what Kakashi couldn't stop looking at were his eyes. His eyes were blue a very mesmerizing blue. He couldn't tell why but something inside him told him that this boy had seen many things with his eyes.

"I'm sorry to startle you. My name is Kakashi Anderson, I was in a car crash by the compound and your family was nice enough to offer me a place to spend the night. What's your name?"

"Um…Sasuke Sir"

"Hello Sasuke nice to meet you." Kakashi gave him a nice genuine smile to help ease the boy. Though it didn't do any good the boy's eyes were locked on the floor.

"Having trouble sleeping as well?" Kakashi asked

The boy just nodded his head.

"You know what I found out that helps, a warm glass of milk. Would you like me to get you one?"

"Um… Sure Sir"

Kakashi could tell that the boy was shy so he tried to make him feel comfortable in his own home. At least he thought it was his own home. Kakashi went to the cupboard and got out two glasses. Though, despite Sasuke's attempt Kakashi did notice how he backed away from the kitchen the closer Kakashi got. By the time Kakashi had reached the cupboards the boy was standing by the table. Kakashi tried to ignore it just chocking it up to the boy being shy; he continued what he was doing and went to the fridge and grabbed the milk. He poured some milk into both glasses and put them in the microwave for thirty seconds. Once they were warm he placed them down at the table and motioned for the boy to come and sit. Sasuke walked over cautiously and sat down across from the man he had just met. Sasuke wasn't sure what it was, but he seemed to have this feeling like he wasn't here to hurt him, that this man was safe. He had a medium build with brown hair; he had green eyes, one of them though held a scar that ran vertically through it. Sasuke never looked at anyone in the eyes, but he couldn't help to sneak a peek when Kakashi was looking at the microwave.

"So how old are you Sasuke?"

"I'm twelve Sir."

Sasuke never looked Kakashi in the eyes; he never looked anyone in the eyes. Kakashi noticed this, but again he just took it as a sign of his shyness; it wasn't his place to push after all.

"What school do you go to?"

"I've always been home schooled Sir."

"Oh I see. What is your favorite subject?"

"English I love to read and write but I'm not allowed to do English Sir."

Sasuke's eyes filled with panic he didn't mean to say that part out loud. It had just been so long since anyone had spoken to him. Kakashi noticed the look in Sasuke's eyes and took advantage of the boys slip up.

"Why not?"

"Father says it's a distraction from learning the law and becoming a lawyer like him and brother Sir."

"_He__'s good at making answers up off the top of his head. Why I think he's lying about that I don't know, but my instincts say he is." _Kakashi thought.

"Is that what you want to be?"

Sasuke just sat there and shook his head no.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Sasuke sat there for a few moments not saying anything. Kakashi was about to say something when he heard Sasuke faintly say the word alive. Kakashi didn't know what to say to that or if he should say anything to it. Sasuke said it only to himself probably didn't even realise he said it loud enough for Kakashi to even hear him. So Kakashi decided to change the subject, at least for now.

"Where's your room?"

Sasuke shifted in his seat and Kakashi could tell that he really didn't like that question. For the life of him though he couldn't figure out why. It seemed like it was a simple question.

"Um…I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. It was nice to meet you Mr. Anderson Sir"

Sasuke put his glass in the sink and went off to his room.

"Nice to meet you to Sasuke."

Kakashi watched as the boy went off to the stairs to head up to his room. Kakashi then got up and placed his glass in the sink when he heard a door opening. He recognised the squeak as the door to the basement he heard it himself when he opened the door. He glanced around the corner and saw that Sasuke was going down stairs, _'He sleeps downstairs? Maybe he forgot something down there.'_ Kakashi thought. After a good five minutes had gone by and Sasuke never made his way back up Kakashi shook his head and headed to the stairs.

Kakashi walked upstairs to his room. He went and laid down to get some sleep, he wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that he would never get that boy out of his head. Not until he figured out what was going on with him. He looked at the clock it was almost two AM. Kakashi thought he couldn't get that boy out of his mind, there was just something about his eyes, they were full of this special spark that was the only way he could think of to describe it. However his eyes also held something that he just couldn't put his finger on it. Eventually he was able to fall into a restless sleep.

Kakashi woke up to his alarm at seven am. He got up and opened the curtains and was pleased to see the sun shining through. The rain had stopped and the part of town that he could see didn't look too bad. He was sure that some of the streets would still be a little flooded, but that wouldn't last too long. He got his papers together and fixed himself up then made his way downstairs. He was surprised to see that everyone was up and sitting at the table with the exception of Sasuke. He wasn't sure why, but something inside of him told him not to mention that he saw the boy last night.

"Good morning Mr. Anderson would you like some coffee?"

"Good morning and yes thank you."

"What would you like in it?"

"Two sugars and milk please."

Kakashi sat down at the table with the rest of them and thanked Mikoto when she brought the coffee over to him. After the coffee was done Kakashi thanked them for their hospitality and then he and Fugaku made their way to Fugaku's car which was a fully equipped black leather seating, it was a BMW, once inside they were on their way to Kakashi' car.

"So Fugaku you're a defence attorney, what is that like?"

"It's an interesting and intense career. I enjoy it very much, it comes with multiple perks."

"I can tell. Your home is beautiful to say the least."

"Thank you; I definitely have been blessed with a wonderful wife and son. I'm assuming that is your car right there."

"Yes that would be my pride and joy."

"Well let's see if we can get it started, if not I'll give you a ride to work."

"Thank you Fugaku."

Once they arrived they tried to get the car to start for a good twenty minutes, but the car was going nowhere today. So Fugaku gave Kakashi a ride to his work. They talked about meaningless small talk at first then Fugaku began to speak of Itachi. He was very proud of Itachi and had high hopes for him. The odd thing that Kakashi noticed was that he never once mentioned or gave any indication that he had another son. Kakashi naturally found this odd and he decided he would have to look into it.

Maybe Sasuke wasn't really his, maybe he was a relative or his wife had an affair and the boy was the result of it; after all those blue eyes had to come from somewhere. What confused Kakashi was if the boy did in fact live downstairs, why would Fugaku have the boy live in the basement? It was freezing down there last night little lone how terribly cold it would be in the winter. He had seen what the boy had to sleep with and it would do nothing against the cold concrete floor. None of this made any sense to him, so he would have to find out one way or another the truth behind all of this. The sound of Fugaku's voice snapped Kakashi back into focus.

"You said that you are a Professor. What do you teach?"

"I teach English mostly."

"The reason I asked is that Itachi is having some difficulty in English, he isn't at the level he should be or needs to be in order to obtain his 90% average. Would you perhaps be interested in tutoring him? I would pay you of course."

"I would be delighted to tutor him. Here is my number give me a call and we can set something up. Thanks for the ride and allowing me to stay at your home last night."

"Your welcome, I'll call you later this afternoon."

Kakashi got out of the car and walked up the steps of the university. _'This is the perfect opportunity to find out what is going on in that house.' _He thought as he entered the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Let the Investigation Begin

It was cold, but he was use to it. Somehow over the years he was able to adjust to the cold. However, last night was too cold for him and the blanket he had, had holes all through it and was no thicker then a bed sheet. It was no match for the cold concrete and the cold of the storm; he knew that he would be sick in a couple of days. He heard the door close, because it was a Thursday, which meant his mother took his older brother to school; then she would be doing her errands. What her errands were he had no idea. He did know that she did the same thing every week right down to the exact time she left and returned.

Sasuke waited a few minute just in case they had forgotten anything; which had happened once or twice causing Sasuke to get caught. Once he was sure a good ten minutes past Sasuke made his way up the stairs. His mother had left the heat on so it was all warm in the living room. He could feel the cold on his skin melting away as the heat caressed his freezing skin. Sasuke knew that he only had four hours to be upstairs before his mother returned. He needed to have a shower and clean the bathroom up so it looked like he was never there. He had to eat something, grab a new notebook and a new book from Itachi's room. He would then have to make sure everything was in its' rightful place and clean before his mother got home. He didn't want her to catch him and tell his father, like that one time.

It was a normal day at the office, well normal for Kakashi. He had to admit he did work with some interesting individuals; like Chris, who always wore green and only green. Kakashi had the horrible pleasure of having to listen to him going on and on about how it took him hours to find a store that sells green silk boxers. He had black hair cut in a hairstyle that looked like he was a rejected Beatle. If his appearance wasn't enough to label him as unique, there was his sparkling personality. He was a firm believer in youth, energy and strength. He was a friendly guy and very well mannered he was just too eccentric for some peoples' liking. Though, he was the Physical Education Professor so being eccentric really didn't matter. Kakashi didn't have many friends so it was surprising that Chris had become his best friend.

Somehow over the years Chris had gotten under his skin. There was just something about him that Kakashi couldn't figure out, ever since he first saw him in high school. His look hadn't changed since then and Kakashi only imagined that it really hadn't ever changed. He was always getting bullied at school and after a month of watching Chris get beaten Kakashi finally decided to step in. Ever since then they became good friends. Chris was a few years older then Kakashi still they went to the same university and teacher's college together and now they work at the same university.

There were a few other people that he became friends with. They started out as co workers and eventually they became more. Like Tara, she's a nice girl at first glance, but once you get to know her she's a totally different person. Kakashi always saw her at work where she would dress professional and conservative. She was always polite and well mannered. It wasn't until they went out with a few friends that Kakashi noticed that she was a totally different person outside of the work place. To start with, she was no longer conservative; her outfit showed off way more then Kakashi ever thought was possible. She swore and she could drink any guy under the table. Then there was her boyfriend Patrick. There was only one word that came to Kakashi' mind when he first saw Patrick 'hound'.

This man was hornier then anyone he ever saw before, and the most disturbing part was that he was dating Tara who was just as horny as him. Kakashi lost track of how many times they caught them doing something they weren't suppose to be doing, especially in that place. The stories they would have every weekend about the places where they had sex in that week, one week they had sex in the confession box of a church. That one blew Kakashi' mind.

Yes Kakashi certainly did have interesting friends but, as weird and unique as they are he wouldn't change them for anyone. After all, his life would be a lot more boring if he didn't have them; that and it makes his life seem more normal. If only they all knew who he really was. Pushing that thought aside Kakashi started to pack up his bag and head back to his car to get a tow truck. Just as he walked out the door his phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hello Kakashi, this is Fugaku calling."

"Well hello, how are you?"

"I'm doing well thank you. I was wondering if you were able to come over this evening. Itachi has an exam in two weeks and he could really use the help."

"Sure what time would you like me to be there for?"

"Around five would suffice, my wife is making dinner and then afterwards you, Itachi and I can set something up."

"Works for me. I'll see you tonight. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

It was only three o'clock so Kakashi had two hours to himself. He started to walk back to his car; he already called for a tow truck to meet him there, so hopefully the tow truck driver would be able to fix his car. It only took twenty minutes to walk to his car, the tow truck driver was already there waiting for him.

"Hello there sorry to keep you waiting."

"That's alright I wasn't here long. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well I tried to start it last night and this morning but it won't start."

"Well let's take a look here."

After forty-five minutes and two hundred and thirty dollars later his car was up and working again. Kakashi still had some time to spare so he decided to go home and take a shower. He only lived ten minutes away; once he was home he parked his car in his spot then went up to his apartment. His apartment was nothing like the Nicholson's house, but he still preferred his own apartment over theirs. It was a loft style apartment with two bedrooms and a study. Kakashi had spent many hours in the study getting ready for his next class; among other files he had to sort through.

He had hardwood floor and ceramic tile in the kitchen and in the bathroom. The kitchen had a dishwasher in it which was one of the main reasons Kakashi got the apartment he hated doing dishes. There was his own washer and dryer in the apartment that had served its purpose more times then Kakashi can remember. His bedroom held a king size bed, a desk and dresser made of maple and a view overlooking the city. Kakashi felt much more at home in his apartment then he did at the Nicholson's last night. Kakashi went and took a shower, got dressed and still had time to check his emails and send some off. Then he grabbed his bag and headed out for the Nicholson's home.

Sasuke could hear a great deal of noise upstairs which usually meant that they were having someone over. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder who it could be this time, last night it was that Kakashi man who he had to admit didn't appear to be all that bad. Thankfully he didn't say anything about seeing him that night to his parents. '_Father wouldn't have liked that very much.'_ He thought. Who ever is coming over Sasuke just hoped that the person wouldn't be here for very long. His stomach was starting to hurt from not eating very much in the last couple of days. He couldn't wait till his parents went to bed so he could eat. Sasuke was hoping that Itachi would bring something down to him to hold him off for a few more hours; however, he knew that hope would be short lived. Sasuke heard the doorbell ring and who he assumed to be his father's footsteps going to answer it.

"Hello Kakashi."

"Good evening."

"Come on in dinner is just about ready."

Kakashi nodded and walked into the Nicholson's home once again. The smell of freshly baked buns filled the air as he was guided into the dinning room. Mikoto served them dinner. She had made lemon chicken with seasoned brown rice, sautéed mushroom and homemade buns.

"Itachi, Kakashi has agreed to tutor you in English. So after dinner you and him will sit down and discuss some things."

"Yes father."

"That's awfully nice of you Mr. Anderson. Itachi is not that horrible at English, but he could use a few pointers here and there. Fugaku and myself we were never one for English either. I remember when we were in high school we both needed a tutor as well. The hardest part I found was having to do creative writing I never could think of anything. Itachi though he needs to be very well prepared for law school after all."

'_If she's not good with creative writing then could those notebooks be Sasuke's? No that can't be possible the writing is far too advanced for a twelve year old boy.'_

"Mother I need to get some new notebooks tomorrow I'm all out."

"Already? I just picked up some last week. What do you do with them?"

"I do my work with them mother."

"If I didn't know any better I would swear you're giving them away to people."

"He better not be giving them to a certain someone that I warned you about."

'_A certain someone? I wonder if he's referring to Sasuke it could be possible that the notebooks were Sasuke's and not his mother's I suppose. After all I was a gifted child who's to say Sasuke isn't one as well.' _

"No Father just working hard."

"So Itachi what other courses are you taking?"

Kakashi asked trying to smoothly change the subject. He was curious about the boy that seemed to live downstairs, but now really didn't seem like the right time to go snooping around. He would wait and do that another day once he knew their schedules. Kakashi had a plan building in his mind every since this morning. He would come back on a day that he knew for sure no one would be home.

"I have English, Law, Physics, and Math this semester."

"Those are some rather big subjects; all of them must have large amounts of homework for you to do. I bet you read and write a lot."

"I do a lot of reading, I'm not much of a writer the only things I write are reports."

"You don't write stories or anything like that in your English class?"

"It's a University level class we read novels and analyse them. The class doesn't focus on creative writing."

"Has creative writing ever been an interest to you at all?"

"I'm more interested in law papers and examining the laws in Canada and finding the loop holes within them."

"That's quite the past time. The reason I ask is that creative writing can allow a person to think outside of the box. It can help build the creative half of the brain letting people observe the area around them more."

"Really now that is interesting. Where did you learn that Kakashi?" Fugaku asked.

"My uncle was a forensic scientist he worked with many detectives. He did a few studies one day, it was a slow day. He discovered that the detectives that had an active creative side were twice as observant then the ones that didn't."

"Well now that is interesting, see Itachi having Kakashi as a tutor will be helpful."

"I bet you have a huge work load with those classes Itachi."

"My son always has something to do in each subject. His school work keeps him busy and out of trouble. We can't have something ruining his chances of getting into Harvard Law."

"So no partying I'm assuming."

"Lord no, no parties, no dating, no being out late at night. He is to go to school, come home and do his homework then chores."

"So same routine everyday; how's your work? Basic nine to five hours?"

"It's not nine to five it actually varies from time to time. Normally it is nine to four, but there have been the occasions when I have to be there till six or seven at night. It all really depends on the clients. Half the time I don't have lunch from all the meetings."

"That must get hectic sometimes."

"It can but I have my family here for me to support me if the time comes."

"Family is very important; most people don't survive without someone in their life to keep them going. What about you Mikoto what do you do during the day."

"Oh well I run errands and clean, I'm afraid my life is that of a housewife not a lot to tell. However, when I do decided to go out in the day then I will go shop with friends, or go have tea and cake at one of their houses. I normally do that every Monday, Thursday, and Friday. The other days I am home here all day."

"Well that's nice that you go out regularly with friends. I would imagine it would get very lonely being here all day by yourself. After all it is only the three of you."

"Yes it would get lonely. I enjoy my life."

"That's what matters the most."

After dinner was over with Kakashi, Itachi and Fugaku went into the living room as Mikoto cleaned up after dinner. The house was warm; Kakashi was hoping that the boy downstairs would be warm as well. However, it was a cold night out so his hope was beginning to fade as the hours past. It was quarter after ten and they had come to an agreement and schedule for Kakashi to tutor Itachi till the end of the semester. Kakashi would be there three days a week after school for a few hours.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner Mikoto. Itachi, I will see you tomorrow for our first session. Have a good night."

"Goodnight Mr. Anderson."

Kakashi went to his car and just as he turned his car on he saw a shadow through the window downstairs. Kakashi backed out of the driveway and went around the corner. He decided that he would wait for a little while till they were all in bed and sneak around to the window. He always kept an extra blanket in his trunk just in case.

Kakashi decided that he would just leave the blanket by the window; Mikoto also gave him some food to take home with him. Sasuke was thin, too thin for someone his age which meant he wasn't easting enough. Kakashi only took Mikoto up on her offer so he could leave the food for Sasuke along with the blanket. Kakashi knew that if Sasuke wanted it he would go out and grab it.

Kakashi didn't want Sasuke to know that he suspected something was wrong; however, he was a professor so how could he just let this go. He was only tutoring Itachi just so he would be able to figure out what was going on within this house. After waiting an hour all of the lights in the house were finally all off. Kakashi popped open his trunk and grabbed the blanket out from it then grabbed the container of food. He slowly and cautiously walked over to the window and placed them down on the ground. Then gently tapped on the window three times, to make sure that Sasuke heard it then left. Once he was back at his car he took off for home.

It wasn't until after eleven o'clock that the Nicholson house was quiet again. Sasuke was in horrible pain from not eating barely anything today. The only thing he had since last night was a sandwich this morning at nine when his mother and brother left the house. Sasuke was just about to give up and lay down when he heard a knock on the window. After hesitating for a few moments Sasuke decided to go look out the window and see who it was. Much to his surprise no one was standing there in fact there was a blanket and a container of food placed outside the window. The blanket looked thick and warm plus there was food real food, so Sasuke decided it would be worth the risk of getting caught by his parents to go and get it.

After all he could just hide the blanket during the day if his mother or father ever decided to come down to the basement. He went up the stairs and walked slowly across the floor boards to the door. He gently unlocked the front door and began to open it, _'So far so good.' _Sasuke thought. He was able to open the door without making any noise. Now all he had to do was go outside and grab the blanket and food, which shouldn't be too hard seeing how his parent's room was on the other side of the house, and if Itachi heard him he wouldn't tell his parents. It was chilly outside compared to the heat in the house. Though, Sasuke was use to the cold and it really didn't bother him too much to be out in it for a few moments. Sasuke grabbed the blanket and was right the blanket was thick and soft. He then picked up the container of food and saw that it was full of what they ate for dinner.

After making it back into the house Sasuke opened the basement door and the cold air hit him hard. He made his way down the stairs and placed his old blanket on the floor spread out, he then sat down and put the new blanket around him and placed the food in his lap. He didn't have any utensils but he didn't care.

The food was still warm and smelt amazing. He slowly began eating the food; he didn't eat it all he wasn't sure when the next time he would be able to eat again was. The basement was cold so it wouldn't go bad being down here. Once he was finished he laid down and covered himself with his new blanket. The blanket was warm and soft just like Sasuke was hoping for. He found that it did help keep the cold chill off from him. Curled up in his new warm blanket it wasn't long before Sasuke fell asleep.

Kakashi had made it home without his car breaking down and for that he was very much thankful that the tow truck driver was talented at his job. Unlike many others before when Kakashi' car would break down the next day. Usually caused from the driver who would accidentally forget to place a screw or bolt back on, causing parts of his engine to fall off or become lose. Once Kakashi was inside his home he went straight to his office to write about the events that happened tonight in the Nicholson house. He needed to figure out just what was going on in that house, although it wasn't his job Kakashi found that he just couldn't help himself, _'There's just something about his eyes.' _He thought.

Kakashi sat in his office writing down anything that was suspicions within the house. First, there were no pictures of Sasuke anywhere in the house, not in the family photo, not on the mantel nor walls. There were plenty of pictures of Itachi but none of Sasuke. Second, Itachi, Fugaku, and Mikoto all have dark brown eyes even the guard had dark brown eyes and yet Sasuke had blue. Sasuke looked identical to everyone else in the family, but those blue eyes. _'Possible that Sasuke was Mikoto's son from another man that would explain why Fugaku does not like him. However, it doesn't explain how Mikoto could just be excepting of Sasuke living downstairs.' _Kakashi thought.

Third, the dinner conversation tonight was odd to say the least. When Itachi brought up that he needed more notebooks his mother was accusing him of giving them away to someone, then his father gave him this look and told him that he better not be giving them away basically. _'It appeared that they were accusing him of giving them to Sasuke. He did have a few notebooks hidden downstairs. Maybe he got them from Itachi.'_ Kakashi thought.

None of this made any sense to Kakashi he had so many questions, questions that were unanswered. The one he had the most trouble with was why, why would a family do this to their son? Kakashi could understand the surprise and anger towards Sasuke from his father if he was indeed another man's son. Still Sasuke was twelve years old, how could his father still hate him twelve years later? Even bigger was how his own mother was allowing this to happen to her son? How could she just let her son live in a cold and damp basement and show no remorse towards her actions? The one thing that shocked Kakashi the most was Sasuke survival tactics.

He would wait till his family goes to sleep then eats, cleans up and puts the dishes away. He has managed to survive this long with basically no help from his family at all. _'I doubt that he is home schooled, he must of just said that so I wouldn't think there was a problem. Still his writing is amazing especially for someone that has never had school.' _Kakashi thought. Kakashi knew for a fact that what was going on in the house was nothing short of neglect for a child, but he had a horrible feeling that there was abuse going on in the house as well. Whether it was mental, emotional or physical Kakashi did not know, but he did know he was going to find out.

Kakashi knew that he wouldn't be able to get the information out of Sasuke's family so he would have to get it out of Sasuke, one way or another. Kakashi was good with detective work he had to be after all. If he could not get Sasuke to talk he would take a harsher approach. Just then Kakashi' phone rang sighing to himself he got up and went to answer his phone.

"Hello."

"Agent Anderson, this is Agent Miller, we have a job for you to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Memories from the Past

Ever since Kakashi could remember he always wanted to be a professor. The idea just fascinated him, the power to stand up in front of a class and teach a person something just filled him up with excitement. He worked hard all through school; he took extra classes over the summer break in just to graduate in three years instead of four.

Once he got to university he knew that the next four years of his life were going to be great and he was right. Kakashi had the time of his life; he still had good grades, being a genius always helped in that department. However, university opened multiple doors and one door Kakashi thought would remain nailed shut began to open one nail at a time. It started out with just innocent partying which lead to drinking, smoking, sex, and eventually drugs. Once all the nails were removed the door flung wide open. There would be times when Kakashi would binge for two weeks straight. He would spend all of his money on alcohol and drugs. He would party until five in the morning on nights where he should have been studying. Everything changed though after that one night.

When people say don't drink and drive they really mean don't drink and drive. Kakashi had been in the passenger seat of a blue Sundance drunk and stoned out of his mind, exactly like his friend that was behind the wheel. One minute they were joking around singing along to a Bon Jovi song. The next thing they knew they were crashing into a green mini van. Kakashi to this day has no memory of how long it took for the crash to happen or how he ended up in the hospital. It wasn't until hours later that Kakashi found out his friend had killed the man and a woman in the van.

The man's name was Steve Perkins he was an engineer for local companies and was the main provider for his family. The woman's name was Jody Perkins she was the idle soccer mom as the papers had put it. She took care of the home and her three children, two twin boys at fourteen Max and Mike and her twelve year old daughter Gracie. When Kakashi had first heard about this he didn't know what to say. He had on some level taken away three children's parents. Yes he wasn't the one driving; however, Kakashi still always felt as if he was.

When Kakashi woke up in the hospital later that night he was no longer high and drunk. He was disorientated, dizzy and confused. He tried to remember what happened, but nothing came to his mind. He moved his hand up to his head feeling something around it. That's when he first noticed his eye hurt. His fingers ran over his left eye he could feel stitches going through it vertically. A few minutes later the room was filled with police officers, they spoke of an accident and that's when his memory was triggered. He could remember a car and a green van he could remember the glass from the windshield slashing his eye. That was all though, all he could remember was the crash. The police officer told him that his friend that was in the back seat was killed in the crash. He wasn't wearing his seatbelt which caused him to go right through the windshield. Kakashi had told the police that he didn't remember anything they left once they found out they were getting no where fast.

That's when he walked through the door to Kakashi' hospital room. He was a tall man with mocha skin; he had short brown hair and was wearing a black suit. From what Kakashi could see he appeared to be a fairly built man. He closed the door and walked around to the side of Kakashi' hospital bed. That's when everything began to set in motion.

"Hello Kakashi how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Who are you?"

"My name is Miller. I'm with the Detective Unit. I need to ask you a few questions."

"Okay, but like I told the last officers I don't remember hardly anything from last night."

"This isn't about last night. You have information that could very well help our Undercover Detective Unit out. You've been partying with some very dangerous people the Red Dragons. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about so don't try and play dumb. We need to take them off of the street. I need you to give us the next location of their party."

"If I do this what exactly is going to happen to me?"

"Nothing. Look you hang out with them all the time, all I am asking of you is to just call me the next time you're all at a party together. My men will come and arrest them as well as you just to be safe. Once you are at the station we'll hold you for a little while then let you go. You don't have a criminal record so there's no need to suspect anything."

"What makes you think I would even do this?"

"Simple, you are twenty one it's your last year in university you up hold your 4.0 average even through all the partying. You're extremely intelligent you can all ready imagine what last night will do to your chances of getting into a teachers college will do."

Kakashi sat there for a few moments as much as he hated to admit it this Miller guy was right he wouldn't be able to go to a descent teachers college. Kakashi was quickly placed between a rock and a hard place. There was only one way out the problem is he didn't know if he could just up and betray all of his friends virtually. Letting out a sigh Kakashi truly didn't have a choice he liked his friends, but he just simply couldn't throw away all that he's worked hard for.

"Fine the next time we are all together I'll call you or send you a text message letting you know when and where."

"Here's my calling card give me a ring when you know."

Kakashi took the card and placed it down on the table bedside his hospital bed. Miller just gave Kakashi a nod and he was out of the room within seconds later. Kakashi was released from the hospital a few days later. He found himself walking around town with no purpose of destination. Everything that had happened in the last seventy-two hours was rushing through his head. He had partied all night, been in a car crash, meet and decided to work with a detective to get his friends arrested and seen the police arrest his friend for killing two people. To say that Kakashi' mind was racing would have been an understatement. Kakashi had found himself at the accident scene.

It looked like it never even happened. The street was clean and the cars had been towed away, and were without a doubt sitting off to the side of some impounds lot waiting to be processed by the police. Cars were even driving on the street which meant that the police and investigators had everything they needed. _'__It__'__s like it never even happened.__'_He thought. Pushing that thought aside Kakashi started to head back to the dorms.

It was a long walk back to his dorm room, every person that he walked by looked at him. Every time someone glanced at him Kakashi felt like they could see right through him. It was almost as if they knew that him and his friend were drunk and stoned a few nights back, crashed into a mini van and killing parents of three. Once he got back to his dorm that's when Kakashi discovered that everyone had already heard what happened.

If the looks of hatred and pity weren't enough indication, the lovely graffiti all over his room door simply stating KILLER was a dead give away. Kakashi shook his head and opened his door. He was thankful that he had lucked out in this year's lottery and had received a single room. He was tired from previous nights and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. He would worry about his door later. Kakashi took his shoes off as well as his shirt, changed into his sweat pants and crawled into his warm bed and fell asleep within minutes.

The music blared into his ears causing his head to pound. The lights flashed before his eyes, images invade the windshield of the car. His friend catches his eye as he downs the last of the whiskey. The car began to swerve, his began to follow the car swaying side to side just then he stopped, everything stopped. He could hear screaming, he saw red and blue lights flashing in the distance then it all went black.

Kakashi woke up to a cold sweat dripping off of his body. He never had gotten many nightmares as a child, but this was different this was no nightmare for nightmares never happen. This dream was a memory from that night. A direct reminder of how idiotic Kakashi was truly being. That night was a rude awakening for Kakashi. _'__I have to change. I have to return to who I use to be.__'_He thought. He looked over at the clock and discovered that he had slept all day and all through the night. It was eight in the morning the next day. _'__Today__'__s the day I change my life.__'_ He thought. Kakashi got up and got dressed. He made his way down to the bathroom for a shower. Once he was done he went back to his room and began to clean the graffiti off of his door.

After an hour and a half and many scrub brushes later the graffiti was gone. Kakashi cleaned up the mess and started to put his plan into motion. He would have to admit though; he was worried how this would all play out. He couldn't help being conflicted; they were his friends even if they are dangerous. However, he just couldn't let everything that he had worked so hard for just go down the drain. _'__Plus if they are as dangerous as that Miller guy says they are, then I would be helping society.__'_ He thought. Kakashi spent the next few hours pacing around his dorm room mentally arguing with himself, holding his cell phone in his left hand. Finally he decided that it would be irresponsible for him to not try and work with Detective Miller on bringing his dangerous friends off of the street.

Kakashi decided he would call Tony to see what was going down that night. '_The sooner the better.__'_ He thought. Tony was a little fish in the gang, he was at the bottom of the rank; however, he always seemed to know just what was going on before the rest of the gang did. Which consisted of five main people, the top dog Duke he was from a broken home and a run away at the young age of twelve and became addicted to drugs by sixteen and dealing by eighteen. His right hand man Shawn was the classic good guy that hung around with the wrong crowd.

He became best friends with Duke and eventually became his right hand man. Levi was Duke's left hand man. Kakashi never knew his story; Levi was very much an introvert. Not even Duke knows his story and no one ever dared to ask. Andrew and Tony were the two little guppies in the gang, they weren't bad kids growing up, but they weren't church boys either. They both ended up in the gang through word of mouth. They helped Shawn with a few raids and the next thing they knew they were being initiated into Duke's gang the Red Dragons. Kakashi dialled Tony's cell number. It rang three times before he finally answered.

"Yo Tony"

"Hey Tony its Kakashi"

"Hey man, how are you after the other night? I heard about the crash."

"Ya I'm fine. I'm in need of some serious parting though, what's going down tonight?"

"Well the gangs heading down to an underground club, it's illegal and shit so you know it's gonna be good."

"The whole gang eh, what time?"

"Ya we're all meeting up out front at 11:30 tonight. You down?"

"Ya where is it?"

"It's on the corner of King and Arthur; it's that huge abandoned warehouse."

"Oh ya I know where that it. Alright see ya tonight."

"Peace man."

After Kakashi hung up the phone he went to his coat pocket and grabbed Detective Miller's calling card. He stared at it briefly, mentally double checking that this is what he really wanted to do. After nodding slightly he dialled the number and waited for an answer. It rang several times before there was an answer.

"Miller"

Kakashi didn't say anything, _'__What do I say? Hi remember me the guy with the friend that was driving impaired and killed two people. And the only reason I__'__m not in jail with him is because I__'__m selling out my friends.__'_He thought.

"Hello?"

"Hello its Kakashi"

"Well hello finally. Do you have any information for me?"

'_Straight to the point apparently.__'_Kakashi thought

"Yes I do, there's an underground club that we're going to tonight. We're meeting at 11:30 on the corner of King and Arthur. That is where the club is located."

Kakashi didn't wait for an answer just hung up the phone placed the card in his pocket and headed for his classes.

Miller heard his phone ring, he picked it up and looked at the caller ID, and it was a private number.

"Miller"

He waited a few moments for an answer; he could hear someone breathing on the other end. _'__I hope it__'__s not someone in trouble.__'_He thought.

"Hello?"

He was pleased when Kakashi finally introduced himself. After getting the information from Kakashi he was just about to thank him when all he could hear was a dial tone. _'__He hung up on me?__'_He thought. Miller couldn't believe what just happened, it was the first time that an individual has ever hung up on him. He couldn't help but stare at his phone in shock.

"Something wrong Miller?"

Jamieson talking snapped him back to reality.

"No that was just a new informant. I have the location of where the Red Dragons will be tonight."

"I'll inform the team to get ready and meet in roll call."

"Thank you Jamieson."

With that he walked away to rally up the team.

Kakashi went about his day like it was just another day. He went to his English class at ten he got his assignments that he missed from the last three days. Then he went to his Writing class and worked on his short story and his other assignments once he was finished. He was glad he only had two classes today he was tired and wanted to get some sleep before he went out tonight. After getting back to his dorm he placed his bag down and got undressed. He set his alarm for eight so he would have time to get dinner, get dressed and make his way down to the location. He crawled into bed and fell asleep within minutes.

Everyone was already in roll call when Miller walked into the room. His team consisted of twelve people himself, Jamieson his right hand man, and ten other officers and agents. He took his usual place standing in front of the white board and began.

"Hello everyone. Our mission today is easy as long as everything goes according to plan. Which we all know rarely ever does, so be prepared for anything. Our informant is meeting with the Red Dragons at 11:30 tonight. They are going to an underground club that is located on the corner of King and Arthur. We will be positioned around the building, across the street and have two under covers inside. At midnight we will go in and arrest them including the informant. He is going to be around one of them; he has spiky brown hair, a scar on his left eye and is approximately 5'8 and 21 years old. Jamieson."

"Alright you have all been told where you are located, so make sure you are there by 11:30 and ready to go. Now remember we are to get in grab them and get out. The local police have already been informed of the club, they will wait till we are out then send their men in to empty and shut the place down. Remember for the safety of the informant treat him like you would treat the members of the gang. We don't know that he isn't apart of the Red Dragons if they suspect anything he will be killed. Be safe and good luck."

"Dismissed."

Kakashi woke up to his alarm going off it was eight at night. He had a few hours to wake up, get some dinner and get ready to go down to the club. He was nervous about tonight, he was just hoping that everything went alright and he wasn't suspected of betraying them. All he had to do was act like his usual self, _'__Piece of cake.__'_ He thought. He got up and headed for the bathroom. After he was through with taking a shower he went down to the café and got some dinner. After looking around he decided it would be best to eat in his room. People still seem to be upset with him if the glares were anything to go by. After getting a hamburger and fries he paid the café lady and went back to his room.

He sat down at his desk and turned on his laptop to check some emails while he ate. He got multiple junk emails that he discarded without opening; he also got multiple emails from friends and family wanting an explanation of that night's events. Which, is exactly why he left his phone off and why his voicemail was full within an hour. He just wasn't ready to answer their questions and hear their judgment and lectures. Shaking his head he finished his meal and went to brush his teeth. Once he returned he went to his closet and stared at his clothes, mentally debating on what to wear. Which shouldn't take very long considering his wardrobe consisted of blue or black jeans, and shirts that were mainly black and if they weren't they were black with a design on them. Kakashi never really considered himself as a punk or gothic. He didn't wear anything with a pentagram or skulls. He just didn't have a flare for color, black was easy to match and easy to wear. It also gave him the mysterious look to him that seemed to keep the crazy girls away.

After grabbing a pair of black jeans and a design shirt he got dressed and then gathered his wallet and keys. On his way out the door he reached for a black hoodie and made his way out. Normally Kakashi would have driven to the location but it was only a few blocks away, and he really didn't want to leave his car there all night on the street. Not that anyone would actually waste their time to steal a car that barely worked. The car itself was a complete definition of a clunker but it was his piece of tin and didn't want it stolen. His friends would question him, but he could always use the excuse of the accident to demolish any concerns.

Kakashi turned around the corner and saw his friends standing there waiting for him. Tony waived and Kakashi waived back. The reality of the night was starting to sink in as it came closer to the raid.

"What no car?"

"It's only around the corner besides I've had enough fun in a car for a few days."

"Ya I bet."

"How are you feeling Kakashi?"

"I'm feeling the need to get shit faced Duke."

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't help you with that? Let's go."

Kakashi just smiled and gave a nod. They all made their way towards the door. After paying the twenty dollars in exact change they were in the underground club. The music blared and it was packed with people. Off to the right you could see the bar, the seating was on the left side and in the middle was the dance floor full of people. They made their way to the bar first to grab some drinks then managed to make it across the sea of people to a booth on the other side.

"Yo man this place is dope!" Levi yelled

"Look at all the horny bitches just waiting to be spanked." Shawn replied

"I heard that there are rooms in the back with beds in them. Which means let the fucking all night begin!"

Andrew and Shawn gave a high five and made their way towards the dance floor to go hunting. Kakashi just shook his head he wasn't one to go around chasing females and having random sex. _'__Well not with females anyways.__'_He thought. Kakashi was very much the definition of a closet case gay. He kept it from his family and especially this group of friends, he never dated anyone and if he needed to release some stress it was in some dark public place with someone random.

It wasn't that he didn't want to have a real relationship it was just with school being hectic at times he wouldn't be able to give the person his full attention. Not to mention his family, he knew they would never approve. His mother always spoke of grandkids and how great it will be. Times may have changed and science has gotten more advanced but a male still couldn't have a child with another male. So he would hide it until that one guy came around that he just couldn't say no to.

Kakashi, Tony, Levi, and Duke all just sat there drinking. Seeing who could do more shots then the other. After almost forty five minutes later Tony was no longer able to say anything clearly and Shawn and Andrew made their way back over. They both looked a little roughed up. Everyone at the table just laughed and Duke just handed them a shot each. Simply letting them know that they had to catch up. Before they all knew it flashlights were in their faces and they were thrown to the ground and being arrested.

Miller and his men were waiting outside for the signal of the two undercover agents inside letting them know where they were. Miller just hoped that Kakashi would go through with all of this, Kakashi was smart and he would be a good agent if he ever chooses to go this route. Miller definitely could use more intelligent agents on his team. He was hoping that Kakashi would find that he liked doing something like this and may consider switching careers.

They got the signal and headed for the club once they got pass the bouncer they headed straight over to where the Red Dragons were in the booth.

"Get down on the ground!" Miller yelled

His men grabbed them and threw them to the ground and started to handcuff them. Once they were all cuffed they made their way across the dance floor and outside where they could talk. They were all pushed up against the one wall outside by the club. The music could still be heard, but they didn't have to yell just to be heard.

"You're all under arrest for multiple charges. We've been trying to get the Red Dragons off the street for a while and now we have you. Who's this one a new member?" Miller asked pointing to Kakashi.

"He's just an acquaintance." Duke said

"Well your acquaintance is coming to. Get them in the cars."

They were all placed in cop cars; they could see the police raid the club as they were driving off towards the station. _'__Now for the hard part__'_Kakashi thought. Once they reached the station they were divided up and put into different rooms. Miller decided he would start at the top and work his way down, first up was Duke. As he entered the room Duke was sitting handcuffed to a chair and his feet up on the table looking perfectly comfortable. Miller walked up and pushed Duke's feet off the table then sat in the only other chair in the room opposite of Duke. He knew the likelihood of getting any information out of Duke wouldn't happen. Still he had to try and if he couldn't get it from Duke he would get it from one of his underlings.

"Let's just cut to the chase here Duke. When is the drug drop going to be made?"

"Why Detective Miller I don't know what your talking about. I would never get involved in drugs of any sort."

"Well I see you haven't changed a bit since you were younger. I know you're in the drug smuggling business now where is the drop going to be made?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't know?"

"If you don't tell me you're going to jail. This is your only shot of walking out of here a free man."

"I have many friends in jail, I'm sure they miss me. Besides I won't be in for long you and I both know that Detective."

"You know Duke you may be willing to sit in jail, but I guarantee that one of your little friends won't be as willing as you."

"They won't talk if they know what's good for them. Feel free to try, but you're just wasting your time."

With that Miller got up and left the room. After almost two hours he was down to his last man in the gang Tony. None of the other men gave anything up they weren't about to betray Duke. Tony was different though, he didn't have a record Miller was hoping that would be enough leverage to get him to talk.

Miller noticed that Tony looked nervous and worried when he entered the room. Tony was the youngest in the gang and the most innocent. He wasn't a bad kid growing up just got into the wrong crowd. Miller sat down across from Tony and looked him in the eyes. He saw what he needed to see fear; Miller had Tony right where he needed him to be.

"Are you really willing to go to jail for something that you're not apart of Tony?"

"I'm going to jail?"

"For drug smuggling you and the rest of the gang, except Kakashi."

"Why isn't Kakashi going?"

"He has no prior record and Duke admitted that he is just an acquaintance and not a member."

"Ya but I have no record and I'm not high on the chain I've only been in the gang for less then a year."

"Well there's only one way you're going to avoid jail but you won't do it."

"What is it?"

"If you tell me the location of the next drug drop is then I'll let you go."

"You want the location of the next drop and then I won't go to jail?"

"You can walk out those doors with Kakashi as a free man Tony."

"They'll know it was me."

"Not necessarily I'll just put you in the holding cell with the rest of them and then tomorrow morning well cut you lose. You don't have a prior record and there's no evidence that connects you to the gang."

"I want it in writing first then I'll tell you."

Miller just nodded his head and left to get some paper. Once he returned he wrote down the deal. Tony would give up the next location of the drop and tomorrow morning he would be released from custody with no charges. They both signed it after Tony read it over. Miller had to give him some credit he may only be a little guppy on the food chain but he was smart to ask for it in writing.

"The drop is gonna be this Wednesday at six. The drug dealer and his right hand man will be meeting an organizer in an abandon factory at 425 Ottawa street."

"Alright thank you Tony. Just act normal when you get back to the holding cell and tomorrow you and Kakashi will be cut lose."

Tony just gave a nod and an officer came in to bring him back to the holding cell. Miller got up and gave the information to his right hand man Jamieson. Then headed to the room where Kakashi was kept in.

"Tomorrow morning you and Tony will be cut lose based on having no prior record."

"Tony as well?"

"He gave us the information that we needed to be able to put an end to the drug smuggling operation that the Red Dragons had going. Thanks to the both of you less innocent teenagers will be dying from his drugs."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"You should consider doing this more often. You did well tonight and I could definitely use someone with a high level of intelligences on my team."

"Look I'll admit I didn't hate it, but I want to be a University Professor."

"Who says you can't do both?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you could work undercover and still go to school and become a teacher. We have a few agents that have a double life. They enjoy it very much actually; it allows them to have the best of both worlds. It's harsh on the family life but you take the good with the bad."

"I don't know I'll have to think about it."

"Well you have my number if you ever change your mind."

That night The Red Dragons and Kakashi spent it in a holding cell. There was this eerie awkwardness to the whole situation, after all they were there because of Kakashi. It surprised him that Tony talked he never thought he would go against Duke, but he supposed in certain situations peoples real personalities start to show. For Tony it wasn't that he wasn't loyal to Duke it was the fact that he feared jail. Kakashi just sat there in the cell and observed what the others were doing and talking about.

Kakashi remembered leaving the next day with Tony and the looks from the gang members. They never suspected Kakashi of betraying them, frankly because they knew he didn't know anything. They gave Tony the look of death when he was released; the excuse that he had no record didn't sit well with them. Kakashi placed an arm around Tony and they went out for some breakfast.

That was the last time he saw Tony. He read in the paper a few weeks after the arrest and the drug operation was brought down; that Tony was found murdered in some back alley off of King Street. The news hit Kakashi harder then he thought it would, he hadn't really known Tony very well but he knew him better then the rest of the gang. He found himself going to the funeral and he even visits his grave every year.

A few weeks after that Kakashi decided to call Miller and join his team. After a year of intense training and balancing school Kakashi was an official undercover agent. Now it was almost five years later and he was living a double life that none of his friends knew about. He still only had a few one time flings every now and then still waiting for the one man to keep him memorized.

Kakashi shock his head snapping himself out of a memory flash back; remembering that he was on the phone with his boss.

"Kakashi you still there?"

"Yes, sorry I got distracted for a moment there. You have a new mission for me?"

"I do it involves an underground drug heist. It's not huge at the current moment, but it's promising. I would like to nip it in the bud now before it gets too big."

"I don't suppose there may be another agent that could work this one by any chance? I just started an investigation of my own actually."

"This investigation is involving what exactly?"

"The Nicholson's actually, I have reason to believe that there is child abuse and neglect going on in the household."

"We don't usually handle cases of abuse; you should be passing it off to the police."

"I know it's not our protocol; however, it does involve the top defence attorney in the country. Not only that there's just something about this boy there's more to this."

Kakashi could here Miller let out along sigh after a few moments he spoke again.

"You said boy? The Nicholson family only has one son and he's eighteen I believe."

"That's Itachi, he lives upstairs and goes to school. They talk very highly of him. The issue is that they have another son that is twelve that sleeps in the basement and is never mentioned. I can also tell that he is a very gifted child just by speaking to him once."

"Alright you've gotten me curious so I'll give this mission to another agent you have a week to report back to me if you find anything."

"Yes sir."

"Take care."

"Good night."

Kakashi went into his study and started to do some background check on Fugaku. He had no record as he expected with him being a lawyer. He had family but never was close to them and apparently doesn't keep in contact with them. There were articles about his family how he had the perfect wife and son; never a mentioning about Sasuke anywhere. It was like he didn't exist to the world. Kakashi was determined to get to the bottom of this. Even if Sasuke did enjoy sleeping in the basement which he couldn't see why judging by how cold it was. There was still no excuse as to why no one knew about the boy and why he didn't eat with the family.

Sasuke was gifted Kakashi was sure of it especially if those note books were his. Kakashi couldn't deny the interest in Sasuke he reminded him of himself when he was younger. He also believed that Sasuke would make one hell of an agent one day. He could tell there was this fight in Sasuke's eyes even if he did only see them for a few seconds.

Glancing over at his clock he decided to turn in and get some sleep. After all he did have to get up and go to work tomorrow. He also had to tutor Itachi tomorrow after work. He would try and see if he could get some information out of Itachi about Sasuke as well. Turning off the light he crawled into his bed and closed his eyes finding the need for sleep coming fast and before he knew it his mind was blank.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Red Liquid Tears

Sasuke was woken up in the middle of the night by muffled yelling. Over the years Sasuke had become an expert at decoding who voices could be heard; in this case it was his father and mother. He could even make out some of the words they were saying. However, it wasn't like them to be fighting especially in the middle of the night if the moon light was anything to go by.

From what Sasuke could tell his parents were furious about something. Sasuke figured it would be worth the risk to try and discover what they were so upset over. He made his way out of his warm blanket and headed across the freezing floor to the stairs. He hated those stairs they were metal and in a basement this cold it was never a good combination. Sasuke remembered one winter the temperature got so low that when he went up the stairs his feet would stick to the step. Once at the top he sat down and gently pushed the door open. He had snuck out of the basement enough to know how far he could open the door before a sound was made. He could see the shadows of his parents they were in the living room and with the door open slightly he could now hear exactly what they were saying. Judging by how his father was standing he seemed to be enraged at his wife and not some business matter. That had happened on more then one occasion where his father would come home and a business deal had fallen through. He usually would take it out on his mother, but this time his mother was the one to blame for his rage. He had his shoulders squared off and he had his fists balled by his sides Sasuke could clearly see his father was using everything he had not to hit something.

"How dare you do this to me!" Fugaku yelled though it came off as a harsh whisper.

"How dare I? After everything you put me through it was easy"

"Put you through what? A nice home, money, jewellery, a son. Where was the difficulty?"

"That means nothing to me if my own husband doesn't even pay attention to me. You won't even sleep in the same bed as me half the time. Where's the love, care, compassion? I'm a women I need that more then I need money or jewellery." Mikoto spat out in disgust.

She was furious at her husband for thinking she could just be bought off like a cheap whore. She wasn't a lady of the night walking up and down the street giving it all away for a few bucks. She had class, dignity, grace and beauty she was priceless. Any man would kill just to be her man and here her husband was trying to buy her.

"I pay attention to you all the dam fucking time!"

"Oh really well if you have been paying attention to me then you would have noticed that every Thursday for the last seven months I'm out with him. After all you pay attention right."

"What seven months you've been cheating on me! You fucking Whore!"

Fugaku slapped Mikoto right across her face so hard it left a red hand print. Mikoto couldn't hide the look of shock from appearing on her face. She had seen her husband hit people before, but never her. She was furious absolutely furious she found herself pushing against his chest making him stumble back as she spoke.

"What right do you have to hit me and calling me names like that? You stand there wondering why I've been seeing someone behind your back look how you treat me. There's no warmth in your touch no love in your eyes, and now you hit me. Leaving you is the easiest decision I have ever made. You made that very clear here tonight."

"You're leaving me! No one leaves me."

"You're this big world known lawyer a great man right. If they only knew the truth of what monster you really are. I guess you've forgotten that I could tell everyone your secret. It wouldn't matter who you are then, people would be lining up to arrest you. I am leaving you and you are going to pay me spousal support two million a year."

Fugaku grabbed Mikoto's arms and slammed her up against the wall. He had her pinned so tight she couldn't move. Though, that didn't stop her from trying, all she had managed to do was cause more pain to herself. Sasuke could hear the sounds of someone being hit so he risked opening the door a little more to see. He couldn't believe his eyes.

His mother was pressed up against the wall with his father's bruising grip holding her in place. _'Maybe I should get brother, but I can't walk by without them noticing me. What should I do?' _Sasuke sat there for a few more minutes just sitting in the dark; not moving from the cold step just watching through the crack of the door. Fugaku's eyes were locked on his wife's. He couldn't believe that his own wife was cheating on him. Now she is going to leave him blackmailing him even, he wouldn't, couldn't allow this. The rumours would ruin his reputation he was a lawyer a family man not a man that had a whore for a wife. She wasn't going to ruin him not now not ever.

"You will stay with me and not see that man again or else."

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm filling for a divorce and I'm going to be free from you."

Mikoto kicked her leg out and it collided with Fugaku's inner thigh causing him to release his grip. Mikoto seized the opportunity and pushed Fugaku away causing him to stumble to the ground on his butt. Mikoto ran for the stairs to get her bag Fugaku saw this and immediately got up.

"Like hell you are!"

Fugaku grabbed Mikoto just as she was at the stairs and threw her to the floor punching her right square in the jaw. Mikoto had taken some self defence classes though, she kicked him again and her stiletto heel landed right in his gut, causing him to bleed a little.

"Bitch!"

Mikoto began to crawl away trying to get to her feet only to have her right leg grabbed, the next thing she knew she was being dragged backwards and Fugaku was on top of her. Mikoto wasn't finished yet though she began to scratch Fugaku in the face anything she could to get him to back away for a second. That's all she needed was just one second and she could be in her car and on her way to safety. Sasuke couldn't believe the sight in front of him, he didn't know what he should do. He wanted to help his mother sure she wasn't exactly loving towards him, but she was still his mother. Secretly deep down he always hoped that one day she would see the error of her ways and make it all better. Just like a mom was supposed to do when her child was hurt she would kiss it and make it better.

If he tried to get Itachi he would be noticed, but if he didn't his mother could very well be killed right here right now. He wanted to move but his body wouldn't. He was frozen. Fugaku had snapped he wasn't about to let anyone take away what he had spent his whole life earning. His mind went blank and when it finally registered it was too late. Fugaku had no control over his emotions, he just kept hitting Mikoto despite the cries and pleads to stop and just let her go. After a long fifteen minutes everything went eerie quiet.

Sasuke didn't even dare to breathe too terrified that he would be heard by his father. All he could do was watch and wait to see if his mother would get back up. She didn't. There was blood splattered all over the floor and wall. Fugaku looked down to see both of his hands covered in blood. Not just anyone's blood, but her blood. The blood of his caring, loving, beautiful wife. He got up onto his feet and moved back to see his result to his problem.

There was his once beautiful wife lying in a pool of her own blood, her body and face beaten and covered in blood. Fugaku just stood there looking down at his hands they were covered in blood as well as his shirt. His face hurt from the scratches that his wife had inflicted on him. Fugaku found himself not being able to just stand there anymore he walked over to the couch and sat down.

He needed a plan and he needed one now. He couldn't say a burglary that wouldn't work with his scratches that and Itachi was still sound asleep. Self defence? No who would believe that they were made out to be the perfect family. What could he say she ran at him with a kitchen knife? No one would ever believe that. He needed to get rid of the body and clean up that was first especially with it being night no one would notice. He knew just the perfect place to dump her body it was completely isolated and abandoned no one would ever notice. Fugaku got up and headed up the stairs he needed to get the map from his office so he wouldn't get lost. He had only been there once and it was during the day Fugaku wasn't confident that he could find it based on memory in a time like this.

Sasuke waited till he heard his father's foot steps going up the stairs. He knew the sound of each step they were all different. Some had a creak sound to them from the wood being redone so many times. While others had a squeak sound to it from just plain old wear and tear. Once it was all quiet again Sasuke had to risk it he had to know if his mother was alive or dead. Slowly Sasuke opened the door and to the point where it wouldn't make a sound. He then crawled out of the partially open door and made his way towards his mother. Sasuke was an intelligent child after all he had all the time in the world, which he spent writing and reading anything he could get his hands on. Sasuke read dictionaries, thesauruses, medical journals, law books and any novel that was lying around in Itachi's room, even encyclopaedias if there were words he was going to read it.

Sasuke knew what to do and what not to do in a case like this. It was important that he didn't move his mother not wanting to cause damage to her spine if she was alive. He knew that in case of CPR to tilt her head back cover her nose and breath five times, then place on hands over the over on her chest and push down five time and repeat till she was breathing. He knew that blood loss was fatal so it was important to apply pressure to any serious wound. Being very gentle Sasuke reached a hand out to touch the side of his mother's neck to check for a pulse there was none. Sasuke went to her left wrist and did the same knowing that if a pulse is too weak it's more difficult to find in the person's neck. Still there was no pulse in ether of her wrists his mother was dead.

Now Sasuke didn't know what to do, because no where in any medical journal did it explain what a twelve year old child is supposed to do when he or she finds a dead parent. Instantly Sasuke's mind went to Itachi he was older almost eighteen now he would know what to do who to call. Sasuke had watched his father kill his mother and now for the first time in his life he felt a strong desire to run and run fast. Sasuke became lost in his mind just sitting there on his knees looking at his dead mother. Her eyes were still partially open her body was still warm to the touch.

Sasuke couldn't stop his mind from replaying the images in his head to the point where he didn't even hear his father coming back down the stairs.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Sasuke's head snapped up at the sound of his father's voice. His body couldn't help but start to shake he didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew it wasn't going to be good. His father was clearly still upset at his mother and now she was dead.

"Father"

"What did you just call me boy?"

"I…"

"I am not your father you are nothing but a worthless useless disgrace."

Fugaku's fist came down and landed right on Sasuke's jaw. It wasn't the first time his father had hit him and he knew it wouldn't be the last. Sasuke stood up slowly trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. He still had Itachi upstairs if he could just get past his father he might have a chance. Though, Fugaku had other plans he now knew what he was going to do and it was perfect. Fugaku's fist struck Sasuke again in the head knocking him down. Fugaku intertwined his fingers through Sasuke's hair grabbing and chunk and dragging him across the room. He threw Sasuke into the glass coffee table causing it to shatter under his weight. He had pieces of glass all throughout his body cutting him.

Fugaku wasn't finished yet though he needed Sasuke to see his full force of power so he would fall in line completely. He began kicking and punching Sasuke anywhere that he could to cause the most damage. He wasn't concerned about injuries showing he could always say Sasuke got into a fight. By the time he was finally finished Sasuke's head was bleeding enough that he would need stitches, but he knew that would never happen. He had a badly sprained right wrist, multiple bruises and cuts and a few broken ribs. His father was far from done though, after all the night was young. He grabbed a chuck of Sasuke's hair once again and began to drag him towards his dead mother's body; once there he threw Sasuke where he landed right beside his dead mother. Her blood covered his hands and arms as he slid against the floor.

"Now I'm going to get rid of her body. You are going to clean up this mess by the time I get back."

"Yes Father"

That only resulted in another blow to the head.

"It's master to a disgrace like you."

"Yes master"

Fugaku grabbed the living room rug and wrapped Mikoto's dead body in it. He then carried her to his car and placed her in the trunk. Fugaku walked back into the house Sasuke was still on the floor where he had left him.

"I'll be back in an hour I expect this place to be clean."

"Yes master"

Sasuke said more faintly then he meant to. Fugaku smirked as he walked out of the house. Sasuke turned his head back around and looked down at the mess of blood on the floor. _'I just have to do what he wants me to do in order to survive.' _Sasuke slowly got up and walked towards the kitchen and grabbed the paper towel and cleaners. He began to clean up the blood, it was harder then he thought it just kept spreading all over the floor. The paper towels weren't strong enough to soak up the blood, but he couldn't use the towels they would never wash clean.

After almost forty five minutes the blood was gone. Sasuke put the cleaners away and took out the trash after sweeping up the glass in the living room. Then he proceeded to wash his hands clean from his mother's blood, though they were stained red it would take at least a week for them to return to normal. Roughly ten minutes later his father walked in the door, his clothes were covered in dirt. Sasuke didn't even dare to ask where he had buried her. Fugaku walked to the spot where his dead wife's body originally was. There was no blood to be seen, even the room smelt like a summer breeze.

"You will take your mother's place, you are to keep the house clean, you are to cook and do the errands. You are to not talk to anyone that comes into this house or anyone that you see while doing the errands. Am I understood?"

"Yes master."

"Good, now it's almost breakfast time go wash that blood off your disgusting face then get to work."

Sasuke went upstairs to the washroom to wash off the blood from his face. He knew he couldn't be long his father wouldn't like that. He knew how he was when he didn't eat at the right time everyday. So Sasuke ignored the pieces of glass in his skin other then his face. Once the blood was off he went down to the basement and changed his clothes so Itachi would never see the glass or injuries. After that was done he came upstairs and went about the day like it was an everyday thing. Sasuke spent the day cleaning and preparing dinner.

Once the house was spotless and dinner was cooking he went to take a quick shower before everyone came home. He needed to take the pieces of glass out of his cuts and try to patch them up. He looked in the mirror and saw all the bruises on his face tha weren't there this morning. He had a black eye and bruising all along the one side of his jaw. Needless to say he looked horrible. Once he was all clean he put on clean clothes, pants and a turtle neck to hide all evidence of abuse and headed downstairs Sasuke had remembered his father talking to Itachi about Kakashi tutoring him tonight so he made sure that he had an extra plate.

He knew that Itachi would be home first, he was hoping to talk to him he didn't have the chance this morning with his father around. He needed to talk to him, so very desperately needed to tell someone about his mother and what his father has been doing to him. He had bruises all over him and a major headache; he was still dizzy and completely exhausted. To top it all off he had gotten a bad cold from the freezing basement. It was taking all of his energy not to just break down in a sea of tears.

Itachi didn't know about the abuse that his father was putting him through. He had to tell him if he didn't tell someone he was sure he would explode soon. Sasuke couldn't even say for certain if Itachi would even care. After all he knew about the basement he never stood up for him. Even if he did tell him he would probably just laugh and tell him how much he deserved it. It was all a risk, but a risk he had to take he was going to explode. The front door opened and in walked Itachi _'Finally someone I can talk to.' _Right behind Itachi was Kakashi. Sasuke's heart sank he was sure he was going to break down in a sea of tears.

"Kakashi this is my younger brother Sasuke, he's home from school."

"Hello Sasuke nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you sir."

Sasuke kept his head down on the ground he wasn't ready for Itachi or Kakashi to see him like this. He wasn't sure what it was but there just seemed to be something about Kakashi that made Sasuke feel that he had the ability to see right through him.

"We'll be in the living room studying."

"Can I talk to you for a moment Itachi please?"

"We'll talk later Sasuke, I have work to do."

Sasuke gave a nod and watched as the two men went into the living room.

"You sure you don't want to talk to him, might be important?"

"No it's fine Sasuke knows how father feels about my grades."

They spent the next hour doing English studies. The whole time Kakashi couldn't keep his eyes off from Sasuke. No one knew that he saw him that night in the kitchen, which Kakashi thought would be best if no one ever found out. The Nicholson family was well known as the family that everyone wanted to be. They had a huge beautiful house, a perfect wife, mother and the perfect son following in dad's foot steps. Sasuke's eyes though told a different story one that was full of pain and misery. Kakashi never expected to see Sasuke out of the basement when he walked in. It was his third visit and this was the first time he wasn't hiding, not only that where was Mikoto? As Kakashi kept looking over at Sasuke he notice that he had some cuts and a bruises on his face that didn't even seem to faze Itachi it was all just too odd.

What confused Kakashi was the fact that Itachi seemed completely oblivious to what was happening to Sasuke. Surely Itachi didn't think it was alright that he was kept in a cold basement. It could just simply be that Itachi was too caught up in pleasing his parents that he didn't see the pain in his brother's eyes.

It broke Kakashi' heart just thinking about what Sasuke has and may have been through. There was just too much pain for one talented child. He just had to help him especially with Mikoto gone all of a sudden; it all just seemed too odd.

"So Itachi where is your mother?"

"She's away at a seminar of some sort."

"Oh really what for?"

"I'm not to sure."

"Your brother seems to have some injuries on his face did something happen?"

"Oh he just got into a fight at school."

"Does he get picked on a lot?"

Just then the front door opened and Sasuke's heart stopped beating. His father was home from work and that meant another long night of pain and misery. When Kakashi heard the front door open his eyes went directly to Sasuke. There on Sasuke's face said it all completely, the look of absolute terror.

"Hello Kakashi, Itachi."

"Hello there Fugaku"

"How's the studying going Itachi?"

"Fine Father"

Fugaku walked into the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes Master."

"Good set the table worthless."

"Yes sir"

"Excuse me?"

"My apologies, yes master."

Kakashi had excused himself from Itachi, and followed behind Fugaku. Just as he was about to walk around the corner, he heard Sasuke refer to his father as master. It just confirmed what Kakashi suspected Sasuke was being abused. Kakashi came into the kitchen and could see the tension in the room. Sasuke looked down at the ground when Kakashi came into the kitchen.

"Kakashi you and Itachi can begin to wrap it up dinner will be ready shortly."

Fugaku walked up the stairs to get changed. Sasuke began to set the table; he went to reach for a plate when a severe pain filled his ribs. Sasuke moved his hand and grabbed his rib hoping it would ease the pain. Sasuke let out a small groan, Kakashi had heard and saw Sasuke in pain and went to his side.

"Hey you okay?"

"Um ya I'm fine just pulled a muscle last night sir."

"Here let me take a look maybe its worse then that."

"No you can't"

Sasuke pulled away fear filled his eyes. He couldn't let Kakashi see underneath his shirt it would just lead to no where good. Kakashi put his hands up in the air showing that he wasn't looking to hurt Sasuke.

"I'm not looking to hurt you, but you seem to be in a great deal of pain for just a pulled muscle. Not only that the injuries to your face look severe you could have hurt yourself when you got into that fight."

"I'm fine sir I just slept weird sir."

"Did someone check you out after the fight?"

"Yes sir I'm fine really sir."

Kakashi pulled out his contact card that held his phone number and address on it. He walked over to Sasuke and held out the card to him.

"If you ever need a safe place or someone to talk to my doors always open to you."

"I assure you my father takes very good care of me sir. There's no need sir."

Kakashi wasn't buying it sure the kid was a good lair and if it had been anyone else they would have believed him. Too bad for Sasuke that Kakashi wasn't an idiot like everyone else that came into this home. Kakashi wasn't taking no for an answer so he took his contact card and put it in Sasuke's pant pocket. Sasuke didn't even move he just clenched his eyes shut as if waiting for Kakashi to do something to him. After he felt Kakashi place the card in his pocket and that was all he opened his eyes again.

"Dinner smells delicious; I'll help you set the table."

"Thank you sir"

Once the table was set they all sat down and began to eat.

"So Fugaku Itachi tells me your wife is at a seminar?"

Sasuke just kept his head down trying not to give anything away.

"Yes she signed up for a cooking and craft seminar in Calgary. I dropped her off at the airport this morning."

"Really what's the place called that's hosting it?"

"It's at the hotel she is staying at, The Ambassador Hotel. They included all of the expenses in one package. She is staying there for two weeks then she's visiting some family she has down there."

"Well that's nice for her."

"Itachi how is the studying going?"

"Fine, I have a test tomorrow that I'm ready for."

"You sure you need to get a 90 percent"

"He's more then ready Fugaku."

"Good to hear you're going to University next year you need perfect grades."

"Yes father."

"You feeling okay Sasuke you're not eating very much."

"He's just a little tired from his trip Kakashi."

"Yes Itachi was telling me about how Sasuke is home from school. What school do you do to Sasuke?"

"He goes to a private school in northern BC."

"Oh really that's sounds like a lot of fun. What's the school called?"

"Mount Rivera."

"So you're here for holidays then?"

"Yes he will go back in a few weeks."

Kakashi kept looking at Sasuke he had hardly eaten anything at most three bits. He appeared to have a small tremble to him as well with the closeness of his father. Once dinner was done Fugaku and Itachi got up and let Sasuke clear the table and do the dishes.

"Father, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course up in my office."

Itachi gave a nod and followed his father up the stairs to his office. Kakashi then got up and began to help clean up after dinner.

"You don't have to help me sir."

"I'm a very strong believer that if the person cooked they shouldn't have to clean. I can see that you are worried about your father though, so I'll give you a hand till I hear the door open, okay?"

"Yes sir"

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk at least Sasuke was consistent. He couldn't help the tight feeling in his chest, Kakashi could see in Sasuke's eyes that he was terrified to say or do something wrong. Kakashi didn't even want to imagine the bruises that would stand out against his white skin. The bruises that he was positive were hiding underneath that turtle neck. Kakashi also noticed that Sasuke seemed to be extra careful of his right wrist. He kept it level and didn't turn or move it unless he had to. Sasuke went and placed a dish in the sink and that's when Kakashi really had a good look at Sasuke's hands. They were red on the inside; it was faint so at first glance you wouldn't even notice.

"Sasuke what happened to your hands?"

Sasuke panicked he had completely forgotten that all of the blood hadn't come off from his hands. Quickly he thought up another lie.

"It's dye I was doing a science test and I got dye on my hands sir."

Kakashi wasn't buying it he had a very strong feeling that it was faded blood on his hands, after all he had seen it before on his hands multiple times. Though he couldn't prove it right at the moment, sure he could have mentioned how he knew that Sasuke didn't go to a school. He had told him himself that he was home schooled, but he wasn't going to harass the poor boy tonight. The story about Mikoto didn't sit well with Kakashi either. He just couldn't understand Fugaku spent years hiding Sasuke; why have him appear if Mikoto was only gone for a month? Kakashi planned on looking into it once he got back to his apartment, none of this sat well in his mind.

Up in Fugaku's office he and Itachi stood there just starring at each other. Fugaku had a feeling that this conversation was bound to happen sooner or later. Itachi was never observant, but even he would notice that having Sasuke appear for only a month seemed weird. Luckily for Fugaku though Itachi always believed what he told him no matter how farfetched it seemed. Itachi was the first to break the silence.

"Father not that I'm not pleased about this but I do need to ask. Why is Sasuke all of a sudden allowed to be out of the basement?"

"Well you see Itachi, your mother and I have been talking a lot recently. We have come to the decision that it's time for a change. Your mother wishes to work again and go out with her friends without having to worry about the housework going down. So she suggested that Sasuke take over the housework after a long discussion I finally agreed. This month with your mother away is like a trial run to see if he is able to keep up. Judging by how delicious dinner was I would say he will fit perfectly."

"So the story is when people ask that he's been away at a private school then father?"

"Yes my son that is the story."

"I still don't understand why you have treated him the way you have. It's freezing in that basement he's your son to why leave him down there?"

"How many times have I told you to never ask me that question? He is not fit to live up to the Nicholson's name. Now I don't want to hear it again, am I understood?"

"Yes father won't happen again."

With that Fugaku walked out of the room followed by Itachi and they made their way down the stairs.

Kakashi stopped helping Sasuke once he heard Fugaku's office door open just like he said he would. After an hour of tutoring Kakashi headed home for the night; he took one last look at Sasuke and hoped that he would see him soon. He needed help and he needed it fast. All Kakashi could do was hope that Sasuke would get the courage to leave and be free from his father's abuse. Although, that didn't mean that Kakashi would wait till that day came. Sasuke was only twelve after all most children of abuse finally get the courage at the age of sixteen when hormones come into play. He wasn't about to wait four years for Sasuke to finally get enough anger towards his father. If Sasuke didn't leave soon Kakashi would be back to take him by force if he had to. Tonight though, there wasn't any more that he could do so Kakashi got into his car and drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Survivor's Untold Story

It had been three months, three long months. Sasuke hadn't shown up that night like Kakashi had hoped; nor the next night or any other night since. Kakashi left his lights on all night just in case Sasuke got the courage and came by; he even made up a bed in the spare room for him so he would feel welcome. Kakashi knew that if Sasuke came to his house he wasn't going to let Fugaku have him back. However, Sasuke never showed every time Kakashi went over to tutor Itachi he saw Sasuke. each time he held more and more bruises and each time he was more timmid and thin. Kakashi still never saw Mikoto Fugaku always had a good reason for her absents. Though, Kakashi knew better he knew she was long dead and barried somewhere. The problem was he had no proof so going to the local authorities or even his own no one could do anything without some form of proof. As time went on the chances of finding Mikoto with any evidence on her was slipping away.

Three long months and again tonight was unsuccessful. Kakashi had just gotten back from another tutoring session, which were slowly decreasing due to the fact school was done next month. with school ending Kakashi' chances of helping Sasuke were coming to an end as well which brought a pain to his heart. It didn't make any sense to Kakashi why he felt so strongly for Sasuke. Over the years he has done close to a hundred severe child abuse cases, none of them were ever invited into his home. He cared for them sure, but it wasn't anything more then an adult feeling bad for a defenceless child. There was just something about Sasuke that he couldn't grasp. Sasuke was just simply fascinating to him. He could tell that he was a brilliant child just by reading part of the notebook he found in the basement. Sasuke wrote better then Itachi and he hadn't been to a school; he also spoke close to perfect English. There was this fight in Sasuke even if he couldn't bring himself to leaving yet he was still alive. Kakashi wasn't going to give up he would get Sasuke free from Fugaku and free to dream and be safe. Kakashi refused to let a brillant child like Sasuke be killed by that monster.

Fugaku and Sasuke were downstairs sitting on the couch just shortly after ten o'clock Itachi had just went to bed and Kakashi had long gone. Fugaku got up and began to walk up the stairs. He gave Sasuke a look that clearly stated that if he didn't follow he could start digging his own grave. Sasuke got up and followed his father to the bedroom. Sasuke didn't know what his father had in mind but not knowing was enough to terrified him to the very core. He didn't like the way his father was looking at him in that very moment. His eyes were different they were glossed over with this demonic look to them almost. A clicking sound filled the room as Fugaku locked the bedroom door, Sasuke's only escape route.

"Tonight will be the night that you learn to never disobey me."

"I did everything you asked of me master."

"And I plan on keeping it that way. With your whore of a mother being dead for three months it's time you filled all of her responsibilities like I told you."

"I don't understand master please I'm sorry."

"No you're not sorry, but you will be."

After three long hours Fugaku finally opened the door and headed off to the washroom. Sasuke just stayed there on the bed curled up into a ball he couldn't believe what just happened. His body was in excruciating pain it hurt to breathe. He couldn't do any of this anymore he just wanted to die right then and there. At least he would have been free from all of this pain all of this misery. Sasuke's mind went back to his mother how he made a silent promise that he would survive his father's wrath. He couldn't give up he couldn't break his promise to her Sasuke knew that this was the only shot he had.

The problem was where would he go? He couldn't go to Itachi that wouldn't stop his father. He didn't have anyone else he was all alone. Then he remembered Kakashi, maybe Kakashi truly did want to help him after all he was nice to him. He left him a blanket and food and even his contact card. He seemed to be like a very nice man and he was a teacher. Really in the end he couldn't be worse then his father not after what he just did.

Sasuke forced himself to get up and get dressed through the pain. His body was shaking and he fell numerous times trying to get his pants back on. He made sure he still had Kakashi' contact card he was relieved to find it. He walked quietly down the stairs gripping the railing with dear life and made his way through the living room to the front door. By the time he got to the front door he was already in tears from the pain he couldn't handle it.

With a shaky hand he gently removed the chain and unlocked the door after putting on his shoes. Now for the hard part he only had roughly ten minutes to get as far away as possible before Fugaku got out of the shower. He looked at Kakashi' address he lived on King Street, which was on the other end of town. He opened the door and to his horror it was pouring rain outside once again. Sasuke took a deep burning breath in and began to walk as fast as his battered body would let him towards the right direction.

For the first twenty minutes he walked in the shadows avoiding any lights and hiding when he heard a car. Once he was far enough away he began to walk faster and stuck to the main streets so he wouldn't get lost. He had walked for an hour before he arrived on King Street. His body was screaming at him to stop, but he couldn't not when he was so close now. He had lost count of how many times he had fallen down and almost couldn't get back up.

He was finally on King Street he began looking for Kakashi' number; finally he came to an apartment with his number on it. It was just after 2:00am Sasuke was relieved to see the lights still on inside. He found the courage to sneak out and walk all the way down here despite his body's condition. He was almost free all he had to do was get inside Kakashi' home. He didn't know why, but something about Kakashi made him believe that he would be safe; after all he couldn't be worse then his father.

He walked across the street and went up the steps. Every step was more excruciating then the next he was crawling up the steps just to make it to the door. Finally he stood in front of the door, he was freezing, dizzy, his throat hurt and he was full of pain. His body was shaking, covered in a mizture of blood and mud from falling so much and he was in desperate need of sleep. He raised his hand and knocked on the door, though the knock could barely be heard from the weakness in his body and the power of the storm.

After what felt like hours Kakashi opened the door. To say that Kakashi was relieved would have been the understatement of the year. He stayed up late on purpose everytime he tutored Itachi hoping that Sasuke would show, and he finally did after three long months. He was shaking; there was blood and mud all over his face and body. He also had bruises all over his face from what Kakashi could tell through the mud, and his lips were blue from the cold; needless to say he looked horrible.

Just in the moment the world spun and Sasuke's legs gave out on him again only instead of hitting the ground like expected he was in Kakashi arms. The touch was different it was warm and gentle Kakashi didn't try and do something to him he just held him. Sasuke was so dizzy he couldn't resist leaning his head against Kakashi's chest. Kakashi didn't say anything he just picked Sasuke up bridal style and brought him into his home. He went straight to the washroom to look at Sasuke's wounds. He gently placed Sasuke down on the side of the tub; Sasuke couldn't hold back the hiss that escaped his lips as a wave of pain shot through his body.

Kakashi could feel his chest tighten at the look of Sasuke. He was horribly battered to the point where Kakashi was afraid to see what was underneath his shirt. Sasuke had tears coming down his face from all the pain he was in. Kakashi was also sure that some of those tears were from fear. Sasuke didn't know him for all he knew he was going to hurt Sasuke even more. Kakashi grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Sasuke's shoulders to help with the chill. He then took a moment and Itachit down in front of Sasuke being very careful not to scare him anymore then he already was he spoke softly.

"I know you don't know me Sasuke you've only ever seen me when I am there for Itachi. I understand how hard and terrify this is for you. I'm not going to hurt you I give you my word. I know that doesn't count for much right now, but one day it will. I need to treat your wounds I can see that you're in a great deal of pain so will you let me see if I can make some of that pain better?"

Sasuke couldn't stop the sobs that came out of his mouth. He had been through so much the last three months and it was all coming out and he just couldn't stop it. His mind was screaming at him to not trust Kakashi, but his body couldn't handle anymore so he nodded his head and took a deep breath trying to gain back some control over himself.

"Okay I'm going to go into my room and get some clothes for you to wear. I'll be right back."

Kakashi went into his bedroom and opened his closet over the years he had learned to keep some spare children clothes. with his line of work you just never know when you may need them. He pulled out a box and grabbed a pair of grey sweat pants and a black muscle shirt. He then went back into the bathroom to find Sasuke slowly fading in and out of conciousness. Kakashi went and placed the dry clothes down on top of the toliet seat then Itachit down in front of Sasuke.

"Ok let's take your shirt off now."

Kakashi placed his hands on the hem of Sasuke's shirt. Instantly Sasuke's shaking got worse and he began to hyperventilate. Kakashi quickly removed his hands away from Sasuke. He couldn't believe Sasuke's reaction to such a simple innocent task. Kakashi wasn't looking to hurt him or do anything but help and yet Sasuke's mind thought otherwise. There was more to this then Kakashi had originally thought something much worse then beatings.

"Shh calm down take a deep breath. I'm not going to hurt you Sasuke I promise. I need to take your shirt off so I can help you. That's all I'm going to do Sasuke is help you I need to see all of your injuries and to do that I need your shirt off."

Sasuke was still hyperventilating he didn't like this Kakashi was too close to him. He didn't want anyone else's hands on him tonight he couldn't handle doing any of that again. The pain was horrible, but having to do that again would be even worse.

"Sasuke listen to me I need you to slow your breathing down. Calm down take nice deep breaths."

Sasuke started to do as Kakashi said he slowly took deep breaths to help get better control over his breathing. After a few moments his breathing went back to normal again, though the shaking and tears stayed the same.

"Alright now Sasuke listen to me you're in a lot of pain meaning you have some serious injuries. Those injuries are not going to get better on their own they will only get worse. I know you're exhausted, in pain and terrified right now. I know that you just wish I would shut up and leave you alone to try and sleep. I can't do that yet though, not until I check you injuries. I promise you I won't hurt you I won't touch you in any inappropriate way. I'll make sure I do it quick so you can feel better. Will you let me make you feel better?"

After taking a shaky breath Sasuke spoke

"Okay"

"Okay I'm going to take you're shirt off now so just remember nice deep breaths."

Sasuke nodded and Kakashi began to once again remove Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke did his best to control his breathing; however, his shaking got even worse. Kakashi removed Sasuke's shirt being very careful not to hurt him even more as he pulled it over his head. Kakashi couldn't believe what he saw underneath the thin fabric. The red outlining the purple and the yellow, like a haunted piece of artwork spread across his far too thin body. Kakashi had to close his eyes for a moment to collect himself. He had seen many cases of abuse none had ever looked this horrible before. Not only was it bad enough that Fugaku beat him he looked starved. Kakashi could see every single rib he could even tell which ones were broken.

Carefully Kakashi began to touch Sasuke's ribs trying to come up with an idea as to where he should start. Not only were there bruises all over him but cuts to go with it, some even hand little pieces of glass still in them. Kakashi decided he would start there. Grabbing a pair of tweezers out from the first aid kit he began to pick the pieces of glass out from the cuts.

"I'm just getting the glass out from these cuts. Sasuke how did this happen? How did you get all this glass in the cuts?"

"Table"

Japer started to cough his throat burned and talking was difficult and very painful. Kakashi nodded he understood what Sasuke had meant there was no need to push him tonight. Especially with how rough his voice sounded. Once all of the glass was out of the cuts Kakashi then turned his attention to Sasuke's ribs. They were the next issue he had four broken ribs and the other four were severely bruised. He turned back to his first aid kit and grabbed some tape and a wrap.

"Okay you have four broken ribs, so I'm going to secure them with this tape and then cover the tape with this wrap. It will help with the pain and keep your ribs in one place till they heal."

Sasuke nodded and watched Kakashi' hands as they worked. Once he was done he stood up and grabbed a clean cloth from the towel rack. He needed to wash all the mud off to see if there were any more injuries underneath. He ran it under warm water not too hot though so it would shock his skin; just warm enough to help warm him up. Once he rung it out he turned back to Sasuke and gently began to wipe away the mud from his face and neck. Sasuke flinched when the warm cloth touched the side of his face. Kakashi gently began to wipe away the blood and dirt; Sasuke had never felt anything like this before. Kakashi was gentle and careful not to hurt him there was this weird feeling inside of Sasuke's chest. He never felt anything like this before it was almost as if Kakashi cared about him. Once all of the blood and dirt was gone Kakashi was able to see the true extent of the damage. Kakashi couldn't believe all of the bruising underneath the mud it was worse then he had orginally thought. the desturbing part was there was a dark hand print around his neck that was already starting to bruise. By morning it would be blacker then black which explained why Sasuke's voice sounded so rough and raw.

"Open your mouth please."

Sasuke hesitated but slowly began to open his mouth. The inside of his mouth was all bruised and red. That's when it all clicked for Kakashi why Sasuke reacted so strongly with having to remove his shirt. Why it hurt so much just for him to sit down on the side of the tub. Fugaku had taken it to the next level tonight and that was Sasuke's breaking point, _'No wonder he can't stop the tears.' _ Kakashi thought. There was also an infection starting meaning he was getting one hell of a cold.

"Okay Sasuke you can close your mouth now."

With all the mud and blood now gone Kakashi then turned his attention to Sasuke's face. He had a fat lip that would be fine in a couple of days. He had cuts all over his face as well from the table Kakashi assumed, but Sasuke had been able to get the glass out of them. He had serious bruising all over the side of his face and a black eye. The problem was Kakashi couldn't do anything with bruising and minor cuts they just needed time. Kakashi then looked at Sasuke's wrist it was sprained and it needed to be placed in a brace unfortunately he didn't have one. Tomorrow he would need to take Sasuke to the hospital he was hoping by then that Fugaku would have the police banging on his door trying to get Kakashi arrested for kidnapping. Kakashi had seen this all too many times when the abuser has finally realized that he is in jeopardy they do everything they can to get out of it. Fugaku being such a well respected lawyer he would have a back up plan in his mind just for a situation such as this.

The man problem right now was the server swelling on the side of Sasuke's head it made Kakashi extremely nervous and it looked horribly painful. He began to debate whether he should take Sasuke to the hospital or not. The problem was the hospital would just bring his father in unless he could convince them that he was the father. Kakashi really couldn't risk his cover being blown at any given time it wasn't just in this case but all of his cases. You really don't know who is listening and if the wrong person were to listen Kakashi could possibly be in a world full of turmoil. Kakashi needed to know the full extent of his head injury.

"Do you have a headache at all?"

"Yes sir"

"Have you been dizzy?"

"Yes sir"

"How long have you had a headache?"

"A couple of days now sir."

"And the dizziness?"

"The same sir."

"You can call me Kakashi Sasuke. How did you get this injury? Did you get hit or pushed into something?"

Sasuke kept his eyes on the ground, he wasn't sure if he should tell Kakashi the whole story or not. If he did he may have to go to the hospital a place that he hated, too many people touching and looking at him. However, if he didn't tell Kakashi the truth he might be more hurt then he thought. Finally in a low whisper Sasuke said both.

"Okay you have a concussion so you are going to have to stay awake tonight then tomorrow you can get some sleep. I really should take you into the hospital to get some tests done. With your dizziness and pain you may have some serious damage underneath."

"Please no sir I can't handle going there tonight. All those people touching and looking please sir."

Sasuke started to hyperventilate once again. Kakashi couldn't believe just how traumatized Sasuke truly was. In that moment Kakashi realized that the hospital was not happening tonight.

"Shh calm down nice deep breathes Sasuke. I'll make you a deal we won't go to the hospital tonight unless your headache or dizziness gets worse. Then tomorrow when you're in better shape we will go to the hospital. I won't let anything happen to you and tonight I'll stay up with you just in case something does happen. Deal?"

Sasuke just gave a nod it was better then nothing. Tomorrow he would have to go, but he could worry about it then.

"Okay let's get you out of these wet pants and i have clean dry clothes for you to put on."

Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded his head. Kakashi helped get Sasuke to his feet so he could take his pants off; however, Kakashi was not inconsiderate he made a point of closing his eyes and turning around to give Sasuke some privacy. Sasuke was relieved to see that Kakashi understood and he had turned around to give him a few moments to get dressed. He took off his wet pants and quickly put on the dry sweat pants. The pain was horrible and unbearable but he managed to get them on without falling over; however, when he went to put his shirt on a wave of pain filled his chest. His vision began to blur as the world became darker. The next thing he knew he was in Kakashi' arms sitting on the floor. His vision was blurry and from what he could tell he was still in Kakashi' bathroom. He could hear someone calling his name.

"Kakashi"

"I'm right here Sasuke, you fainted. Do you remember what happened?"

"There was a pain that went through my chest, I couldn't breathe than nothing. That's all I remember sir."

Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead.

"You have a high fever. Are you okay to sit here for a moment? "

"I think so sir."

"Ok here lean against the tub I'll get you a drink of water I'll be right back."

Sasuke felt the cold of the tub against his back he was already cold probably from the fever. Kakashi went into the kitchen to get a cold glass of water to help with Sasuke's dizziness. He came back into the bathroom and offered it to Sasuke. Sasuke took the glass and thanked him for it then drank half of it.

"Ok let's get you up and back into the living room."

Slowly and carefully Kakashi helped Sasuke up and put his shirt back on. Kakashi picked Sasuke up bridal style and carried him over to the couch. Sasuke was dizzy and out of it, he was relived to be lying down on the couch. Kakashi walked over to his linen closet and grabbed a blanket and a cloth. He went into the kitchen and wet the cloth with cold water; then made his way back over to the couch. He placed the cloth on Sasuke's forehead and placed the blanket on him so it only covered him up to his stomach.

Kakashi sat down at the other end of the couch and glanced at the clock it was 3:15AM. Kakashi already knew that if Sasuke had shown up then he wouldn't be going to work for a few days.

"Sasuke I have some pain medicine would you be okay if I gave you some?"

"What is it sir?"

"It's just some extra strength Tylenol. Have you ever had pain medication before?"

"No sir"

"Okay well it won't make all of the pain go away, but it'll help take the edge off."

"Okay sir"

Kakashi got up and went back into the washroom to grab a single tablet of Tylenol. He didn't know what effect it would have on the poor boy. He grabbed the glass of water and filled it back up. He then headed back out to see Sasuke on the couch. He had his back resting on the arm of the couch with his legs curled up to his chest and had his head resting on the back of it. It was so very clear how desperately he wanted to just sleep but his body wouldn't let him. Not only that, with his head injury he couldn't sleep just yet.

"Here you go drink lots of water with it so it goes down."

Sasuke took the pill and glass of water and swallowed the pill. He didn't know how it would make him feel but at this point he didn't care. Anything to make the pain just a little more bearable. Kakashi went and sat down at the other end of the couch facing Sasuke.

"Feel up to talking a bit?"

"Okay sir"

"We can take it slow I know your throat hurts. How long has this been happening?"

Sasuke took a deep breath he knew these questions would come eventually. He had never told anyone what happened between him and his father. He knew he had to tell someone, he had to get it off of his chest. The weight of everything brought him down even further and he couldn't hold the weight anymore. Slowly he began to tell Kakashi what happened. Sasuke spoke slowly from exhaustion and the pain in his throat.

"Since I was three, I don't know why or what happened when I was three to make everything change. On my third birthday father forced me to live in the basement from then on. He didn't start hurting me till a month later sir."

Kakashi sat there patiently as Sasuke took a few shaky breathes and continued on.

"I don't understand why any of this happened. I don't…"

Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was having a hard time trying to find the words. So he decided it would be easier for him at first if he asked a few questions.

"You said he didn't start hurting you till a month later. What do you mean by hurting?"

"What… what do you mean sir?"

"How would he hurt you Sasuke?"

"He would hit me, kick me and push me through things sir."

"Would he hit you with just his fists or something else?"

"Both sir"

"Okay what objects has he used on you?"

"A metal bat, the stairs, books, a hammer anything that he could get his hands on really sir."

"How often would the beatings happen?"

"It started out when something was wrong. Usually from his work some kind of deal fell through or something happened to make him angry. So he would come down and take his anger out on me sir."

"How often was it roughly?"

"It was about once a week then it escalated so by the time I was four it was happening everyday. Then by the time I was five it was twice a day once when he got home from work then sometime in the middle of the night sir."

"Was it always for no reason?"

"There would be times when I would accidently make a noise when he had someone over. So that night he would punish me; or when he would catch me out of the basement that was never allowed sir."

"What would the punishments be?"

"They varied depending on how mad he was; most of the time he would just beat me extra. Sometimes he would tie me up outside all night if it was raining or in the winter. He had a lot of creative ways to punish me sir."

Kakashi took a deep breathe, he had heard stories like this many times and everyone always had something different to it. Sasuke's story for some reason just broke his heart even more. Maybe it was the clear pain in his voice every word he said from his recent round with his father. Kakashi did know one thing he wasn't like the other cases he had two other family members in the house. It wasn't like it was just him and his father.

Sasuke's eyes never meet Kakashi', they never meet anyone's. He kept his eyes down he had no confidence in himself. His father always told him he was worthless and nothing. Over the years he had believed his father. Sasuke removed the cloth from his head and began to sit up feeling less dizzy. He still kept his eyes away from Kakashi. His questions were hard to answer but he had to try, he needed someone to listen and Kakashi was more then willing to be patient and listen to him.

"Did you ever tell anyone Sasuke?"

"I wanted to tell Itachi but he was always around father or mother, or he had school work. I knew he couldn't help it I knew how father is with Itachi's grades. Mother never suspected it was like this and she didn't really like me too much. She would tell father if she caught me out of the basement. Besides it's not like either one of them would have cared. You're the first person I've told sir."

"What happened tonight?"

"Tonight…I… I can't yet I'm sorry I can't…"

"It's okay just calm down we don't have to talk about that yet."

Kakashi feeling the extent of the pain that Sasuke was in decided to change the subject to a lighter topic.

"So you've never been to a school before?"

"No I was never allowed out of the basement. I've always dreamt of going, I love to read and learn. Being in a school would be amazing with all of the books and learning something new everyday sir."

Kakashi couldn't help a small smile touch his lips. Sasuke's eyes glowed when he was thinking about going to school. It was the first time he ever saw hope and joy in his eyes since he first met him three months ago.

"Can I ask you a question sir?"

"Of course you can."

"You're not just a teacher are you sir?"

"What makes you say that?"

"It's in the way you ask questions about my mother. You also never said anything about seeing me that one night in the kitchen. Normally people would bring it up the next day you chose not to. Also you made it look like you weren't eavesdropping on me and father that second night. Father just thought you walked around the corner sir."

Kakashi was shocked to say the least. He knew Sasuke was smart but he never expected him to be this intelligent and observant. He would have to get his IQ tested once this was all over and he was feeling better. It wouldn't surprise him if he was a Mensa child.

"I can see that there's no fooling you Sasuke. I'll tell you a secret, but you can't tell anyone. Do you promise?"

"I won't tell anyone I promise sir."

"I work for an undercover agency. My job is to investigate cases such as child abuse and make sure that the victim receives justice."

"So were you assigned to look into my father sir?"

"No it was just complete luck and fate that my car broke down outside of your home. I have told me superior about me looking into your father, so I have permission."

"Then you already know my mother is not at a seminar sir."

"I did a little looking into it earlier. Do you know where she is?"

"I don't know where she is, but I know what happened to her sir."

"Could you tell me what happened?"

Sasuke didn't really want to talk about what happened with his mother. However, he didn't want to continue with the questioning about the abuse with his father. So he took the change in topics as a form of relief.

"It was late when I heard the arguing. I knew it was mother and father's voice but I couldn't really hear what they were saying, so I went to the top of the stairs and opened the door a bit sir."

"What were they arguing about?"

"Mother was seeing someone else and she wanted a divorce. Father lost control and began hitting her. Mother tried to get away and even hit him in the stomach she kept fighting him off scratching him. I wanted to get Itachi but I couldn't without being seen. Mother kept telling him to get off of her to leave her alone, but father had her on the ground. After a few minutes father got up off of the floor, but mother didn't. He went upstairs to get something so I took the risk in checking on her. I didn't hear him come down the stairs. So he found me upstairs beside her."

"What happened when he found you there?"

A single tear rolled off of Sasuke's bruised cheek.

"He punched me and then dragged me into the living room by my hair. He hit me a few more times then threw me into the coffee table, he always did that usually they were wood but the most recent one was glass that's how I got all the cuts. Last night he thought I had said something behind his back so he through me on the coffee table and it shattered. Um after the table broke that night he hit me some more then dragged me back to her and threw me into her blood. He wrapped her in a rug from the living room and told me to clean it up. The blood kept spreading all over the floor it wouldn't go away. It still won't come off my hands for weeks sometimes i look down and it still looks like it's there no matter how hard I scrub it's still there sir."

Kakashi couldn't believe what monster Fugaku truly was. It wasn't bad enough that he watched his own mother being killed he had to clean it up.

"The bloods is all gone Sasuke it's not there anymore it's just your mind playing tricks on you. How long was he gone for?"

"Almost an hour I had just finished taking the garbage out so Itachi wouldn't see all the blood. It had taken me well over forty five minutes to clean it up. He was covered in dirt when he came back. So where ever he took her body he only drove for about fifteen minutes sir. "

"Why do you say that?"

Kakashi was very curious as to how Sasuke had come to that analysis. There were many different possiblities as to where he drove to in that time frame. He could have driven five blocks and had to dig a hole which could have taken any amount of time.

"Well he was gone just under an hour and he didn't have a shovel in his car so he would of had to known a place where there was a hole already there plus a shovel. Which makes me think of the construction site that one of my father's clients worked at. So there would be lots of holes and shovels there for him to use. The site is roughly a fifteen minute drive which means he drove for thirty minutes which leaves a fifteen minute walking distance from his car to the hole sir."

'_You __amaze me once again Sasuke__'_Kakashi thought.

"You are very intelligent Sasuke you really are."

"Father must have been really angry when he came back into the bedroom and I wasn't there sir."

Just the thought of what Fugaku would make him do sent a tear down his cheek; there was so much pain and misery. All Sasuke thought about was getting free he never thought about what would happen if his father caught him. The thought horrified Sasuke and soon one tear became two then three then he couldn't stop them. Kakashi moved closer to Sasuke and placed a hand over his.

"Tonight was the last night he is going to hurt you. I promise I won't let him touch you ever again."

"It just hurts, it hurts so much. I don't want to feel like this anymore, I don't want to feel like I'm nothing but some worthless punching bag."

Sasuke broke down into tears. Kakashi opened his arms to give him a hug, Sasuke didn't know what Kakashi was doing. Kakashi moved over and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke stiffed up he didn't know what Kakashi was doing at all Kakashi' touch was warm and gentle. Sasuke had never experienced a touch like that before, it made him feel safe. Sasuke was confused and he couldn't stop himself from asking in between sobs.

"What are you doing sir?"

"I'm hugging you Sasuke."

"A what?"

"It's called a hug hasn't anyone ever hugged you before?"

Sasuke just shook his head no the tears wouldn't stop and he felt weird and awkward but he didn't want Kakashi to let go. Kakashi couldn't believe it never in his life had Sasuke ever experienced a hug. A simple form of comfort he's never even had. Kakashi found himself wrapping his arms around Sasuke tighter bringing him closer to him. Sasuke put his head against Kakashi' chest and let it all out. He found that hearing Kakashi' heartbeat made him feel better like he wasn't alone after all. For the first time in his life he felt safe. Slowly his tears slowed down and eventually stopped.

"We're going to get you through this together Sasuke. We'll take it one step at a time. You'll feel better in no time just wait and see."

"Thank you for not just letting it go and letting me complicate your life sir."

Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead it was still hot but it was coming down. He pushed a strand of hair out of Sasuke's face and placed it behind his ear. He then went and wiped away the tears that were left on Sasuke's face. Kakashi had to be careful Sasuke wasn't use to the affection; he didn't want Sasuke thinking that he was trying to fool him so he could hurt him.

"You're not complicating my life Sasuke. I will be honest with you I have dealt with many severe child abuse cases, but none of them have ever entered my home."

Sasuke looked worried he moved away from Kakashi' embrace, he wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"You fascinate me Sasuke, you've never been to a school and yet your English is better then your brother's. You have a strong fight in you and that's very impressive."

"Sir I understand how you would want compensation for your trouble. To be perfectly honest my body can't handle going through that again tonight. Please not tonight sir."

Confusion played on Kakashi' face. He wasn't quite sure what Sasuke was talking about.

"Sasuke what do you mean?"

"I couldn't handle anymore physical activity not after everything with my father tonight. I understand how you would want some form of payment but please not tonight sir."

Kakashi moved back and looked at Sasuke, he had to make sure he worded this and future things more carefully.

"Sasuke I don't want to have sex or any other sexual activity with you. I said what I said, which I clearly didn't word correctly and I'm sorry for that. What I meant was that I have an interest in you as a brilliant child that is one hell of a fighter. You've never had the chance to live and be happy. I want to give you that chance, all I want from you is to be yourself and be happy."

"I'm sorry I said that sir."

"It's okay Sasuke it's natural for you to think that and in time you'll be able to trust people again. How about a movie?"

"Um sure sir"

"No sir needed okay I'm not your father. You are not Itachieath me we are equal so you don't need to call me sir or master or anyone else for that matter. What genre do you like?"

"I've um I've never seen a movie before, I've read about them."

'_Unbelievable he really hasn__'__t experience much in his life. But how could he, he__'__s lived in a basement for his whole life.__'_Kakashi thought.

"Okay well I think we can rule out horror for tonight. How about a comedy to put a smile on your face?"

Sasuke looked over at the time they had been talking for just under an hour it was almost 4:30 in the morning. Then it hit him it wasn't a weekend which meant that Kakashi had to go to work in the morning.

"You should probably get some sleep; don't you have to teach in the morning?"

"No actually I'm taking tomorrow off; I already told my boss that I most likely wouldn't be in. I was hoping that you would show up, so comedy?"

"Sounds good"

"Ever had popcorn?"

"No"

"Well I'll make some and I guess you're going to be experiencing new things."

Kakashi got up and went into the kitchen. Sasuke couldn't help but have a small smile show on his face. He felt safe and wanted. He hoped that this feeling would never end. Kakashi came back into the living room a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn; he popped Shriek into the DVD player and sat down next to Sasuke on the couch.

Sasuke was excited his first movie. They watched the movie and every time Kakashi heard Sasuke laugh or saw him smile it filled his heart with joy. To see a child that had eyes full of pain and see them glow with life made him feel so good and very happy. There was much more joy to come for Sasuke. Kakashi couldn't wait to see Sasuke happy and healthy like a normal child should be. Once the movie was over Kakashi checked Sasuke's forehead.

"Your fever is gone."

Kakashi looked over at the clock it was around six in the morning.

"Time for bed"

"Sleep sounds good"

Kakashi got up and helped Sasuke up; he was still dizzy and weak. Kakashi guided him to his new bedroom; he opened the door and guided him in.

"This will be your room from now on Sasuke."

Sasuke looked around the room it was warm and bright.

"Thank you Sir"

"Not a problem Sasuke. Get some sleep you need it, good night."

"Good night"

Kakashi walked out and closed the door behind him. Having Sasuke stay here sat right in his heart. Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, there was a bed against the left hand wall that looked warm and comfy. It held four fluffy pillows with a navy blue comforter. There was a huge window across from the door that you could see King Street from it and a desk on the wall across from the bed. Sasuke went a crawled into bed; it was warm and soft. It was different for Sasuke he was use to sleeping on the cold hard concrete floor. Sasuke closed his eyes and was fast asleep within minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Heard Cry for Help

Fugaku got out of the shower and dried off. He looked in the mirror and couldn't help but show a cocky smirk. He was proud of himself after what he just did to his youngest son. Fugaku was a man of power a man of complete control he wasn't going to make the same mistake that he did with his now dead wife. No one was going to disobey him ever again. Fugaku headed back to his bedroom to finish with Sasuke. He expected that Sasuke would be lying on his bed waiting for his return like he was told. However, what he returned to was an empty room. Fugaku was furious that Sasuke still had the courage to disobey him after what just happened. Now he would pay for this, Fugaku made his way down the stairs to see if he was in the living room. There was no one in the living room, he then went into the kitchen but only received the same result. Fugaku went to the basement door and opened it he poked his head in feeling the cold hitting him. Sasuke wasn't in the basement either. The only other room in the house that Sasuke could be in was Itachi's.

Fugaku turned around the head for the stairs and that's when Fugaku noticed the front door was unlocked. _'__He wouldn__'__t dare__'_Fugaku walked over and saw Sasuke's shoes were gone. Fugaku ran upstairs and got dressed, then grabbed his keys and got into his car. He sat at the end of the driveway debating what way to turn. He decided to go left seeing how Sasuke wouldn't have any reason to go uptown. He drove around looking up and down the back alleys. Sasuke was no where to be seen.

"Where the hell are you?"

Fugaku was furious Sasuke was out somewhere, no one was there to stop him from telling someone about Mikoto or the abuse he has inflicted on Sasuke. He had to find him, Sasuke was a loose cannon to Fugaku he couldn't have everything ruined. He drove around in the pouring rain for over three hours, but it was no use he couldn't see well enough to find Sasuke. He decided he would call it a night and try again tomorrow when the rain had given up Sasuke was probably hiding somewhere from the rain to begin with. All Fugaku knew was that he had to find Sasuke before he talked.

He got home and headed to bed. Fugaku found it difficult to sleep and after an hour of tossing and turning he decided to give up. He got up and decided to look around for some clue as to where Sasuke would go. He went to the basement and began to search everywhere. He found a notebook and when he opened it he discovered that it was Sasuke's diary. Nothing in it caught his eye until he saw the part about how he met Kakashi the night of the storm. How they spoke in the kitchen, how he left a blanket and food for him the next time he was over along with his contact card. _'__Kakashi' _

Fugaku dropped the notebook and went up into the kitchen. He would go see Kakashi in the morning. He couldn't go tonight it would look suspicious that he happened to notice Sasuke was gone. There was no need to worry or think he ran away, kids sneak out after all. It was 3:30 in the morning he would leave around seven to speak with Kakashi.

If Sasuke was there he would get him out, Kakashi was just a teacher after all he wouldn't notice anything wrong with Sasuke. He made some coffee and went to watch some television. Once it was 6:30 Fugaku decided to head out; he got into his car and drove to Kakashi's residence. It took him a few times to remember the exact address, but he remembered what the outside looked like. It was almost seven when he parked outside of Kakashi's apartment. He would have to act concerned and worried about Sasuke. He got out of the car and headed for the door. After knocking he waited for an answer.

Kakashi came to the door with a coffee in hand. Kakashi was waiting for this. He didn't sleep at all once he put Sasuke to bed an hour ago. He knew that eventually Fugaku would show up; he was a lawyer after all he would have figured it out sooner then later. That didn't mean that Kakashi was going to make this easier for him.

"Hello Fugaku, what brings you by this morning?"

"Sasuke ran away last night I've been looking for him all night have you seen him?"

"No I haven't, why would he run away?"

Fugaku had his eyes searching everywhere that he could see from the door. He was still outside but he could see the living room. The couch had a blanket thrown down on it and that's when he saw it Sasuke's shoes sitting on the floor right by the couch.

"I don't know. Did you fall asleep on the couch?"

"Yes I did actually; I was watching a movie and fell asleep."

"So you don't know where Sasuke is you haven't seen him at all?"

"No I'm sorry I haven't Fugaku."

"See I find that hard to believe consider that my son's shoes are on the floor, so where is Sasuke?"

Fugaku pushed past Kakashi and entered his house. Kakashi placed his coffee down on the side table. Kakashi knew about Sasuke's shoes he left them there on purpose he didn't want to have to hide Sasuke.

"Fugaku I did not invite you into my home please leave."

"You have Sasuke now where is he?"

"Leave or I will call the police."

"Call the police, I'll tell them how you're keeping Sasuke from me."

Kakashi walked right up to Fugaku and stood right in front of his face.

"They would throw your ass in jail for child abuse. All they would have to do is look at Sasuke and see all the bruises on him. Sasuke is staying here with me from now on you have a problem with that call the police. Or maybe you would like to fight a man and not a child."

"You can't prove that I hurt him."

"He has a hand print on the front and back of his neck all they would have to do is match it to yours."

"If there are any bruises on him then they must have come from you I would never do that. I'm taking Sasuke back home."

"He is home. Leave this is your last warning. Your abuse towards him is over now get out."

"I'll be back with the police."

"Be my guest"

Fugaku walked out and got into his car. Using his car phone he called the police. He wasn't going to let this happen, Sasuke was his slave and too much of a risk to Fugaku. He was going to pay for this once he was home.

"Vancouver Police Department Roxie speaking how may I help you?"

"Yes this is Fugaku Nicholson my son Sasuke has been kidnapped. Now I know who has taken him and I went to get him back but the man refuses to give me my son back."

"Okay Mr. Nicholson I need your location and the location of the suspect please."

"I'm at his house right now; his address is 1935 King St."

"Okay I have dispatched a car it should be there within the next five minutes."

"Thank you Roxie"

Fugaku hung up the phone and waited for the police to arrive. Once they arrived he got out of his car and met the officers. After putting on his best concerned parental face on.

"Mr. Nicholson?"

"Yes hello officers"

"So your son is inside?"

"Yes I came by to see if he had my son, I noticed his shoes were in his home. I told him to give me my son and he refused to, so I came out to my car and called for you."

"Okay what's the man's name?"

"Kakashi Anderson"

"Your son's name and age."

"Sasuke he is twelve."

"Okay we'll handle this."

"Can I come in with you to get my son, he's probably terrified."

"If you are able to stay calm then yes."

"I will."

Fugaku and the two police officers walked up to the door and waited for an answer. Kakashi opened the door; he was hoping Fugaku would call the police now the ball was in his court.

"Hello officers, please come in."

"Are you Kakashi Anderson?"

"I am you must be looking for Sasuke."

"Mr. Nicholson claims you kidnapped his son."

"Well be my guest and see for yourself. He's in the bedroom right down the hall second door on the left. Please be quiet when you go in he's sleeping."

The two officers looked at each other then made their way down towards the bedroom. Kakashi and Fugaku glared at each other, and then Fugaku turned his attention to the two officers walking down the hall. The male officer opened the door slowly and looked in. He opened the door all the way to allow the female officer to see. They have seen many kidnapping scenes but never anything like this. He was sound asleep in a bed; he looked perfectly content. They closed the door and walked back into the living room.

"Mr. Nicholson your son is asleep in what looks like a very warm and comfortable bed, he even looks peaceful."

"I don't care; he refuses to give me my son. Sasuke is my son not his he has no right to take him away from me. Now I want my son now do I have to get your supervisor down here to do that?"

"I'll go wake him up." The female officer said

"Wait let me please. If you wake him up he'll just be scared and confused."

"Alright bring him out here." The male officer said

Kakashi nodded then headed down the hallway to wake up Sasuke. He opened the door and made his way to the side of the bed; he gently sat down at the edge beside Sasuke. He ran his hand through his hair and softly called his name. Sasuke began to move and slowly opened his eyes. He was so sore and exhausted he didn't even want to move an inch.

"Sorry to wake you, but your father is here with the police. The police want to speak to you."

"I have to go back to him don't I?"

"I won't let that happen"

"I'm scared."

"It's going to be okay I promise he won't take you away, no one will. Remember I out rank them all so no matter what anyone says they can't take you away from me."

Sasuke gave a nervous nod then began to get up. He put his weight on his elbows, but he couldn't hold himself up long enough to sit up. His body was in so much pain that every inch he moved was painful. His throat burned and every time he took a breathe his lungs felt like they were on fire. He couldn't hold back the moans every time he tried to get up. His body just couldn't handle the pain.

"We're going to get you looked at today. I know you don't want to go to the hospital with all the touching, but they can give you something stronger for the pain."

"I don't care about the touching anymore it hurts too much."

"Let's get this over with quick and then we can go."

Kakashi went and picked Sasuke up a small scream escaped his lips at the new contact and weight of his body. Kakashi carried him over to the couch. Fugaku immediately went over to Sasuke and began touching him.

"You son of a bitch what did you do to my son!"

"Only tried to heal what you did to him."

Kakashi' voice was calm and collected he really didn't have anything to worry about. Fugaku could scream and threaten all he wanted in the end he was going to jail for the rest of his life.

"You sick bastard how could you hurt a child this way. You are going to be spending the rest of your life in jail do you hear me Kakashi!"

"Quit your yelling you're scaring him."

The two officers looked away from the argument and took a good look at Sasuke he was shaking. Kakashi went and grabbed the blanket that was on the couch and covered Sasuke up again. He then placed his hand on his forehead to check if his fever had gone up within the last hour.

"Lie back you have a fever we need to get it down again."

"Call for a paramedic." The male officer told the female officer.

"98 to base"

"Go ahead 98"

"We need a bus on a rush to this location please."

"I'm sending you one now."

Kakashi came back into the room with a cold cloth and placed it on Sasuke's head. The male officer took this time to introduce himself and try to gather some information.

"Sasuke my name is Officer Stanley. I need to ask you some questions."

"Does he have to be here sir?"

"No, Kakashi doesn't have to be here for this."

Sasuke looked down he didn't look anyone in the eyes.

"I… that's not who I um… meant sir."

Sasuke looked away he knew what questions were coming and he didn't want his father here for it.

"Sasuke what Kakashi has done to you, you can tell me I'm your father I'll protect you."

Sasuke began to shake even more.

"Please sir"

"Mr. Nicholson I need to ask you to leave please."

"He is my son."

"I understand that but he has requested for you not to be here for this; it's his right please go into the bedroom."

"This is absurd! He's my son I won't stand for any of this."

"Get into the bedroom so I can begin to sort this entire mess out. If what you say is true then you have nothing to worry about."

Fugaku felt his arm being grabbed and slightly pulled. The female officer guided him into the bedroom and she closed the door.

"Okay Sasuke how are you feeling?"

"You want to know who hurt me don't you sir."

"Yes I really would. I want to make sure that whoever hurt you doesn't anymore."

Sasuke began couching; Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He started to cough up blood. Kakashi went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

"Take a breath and try to take a drink."

Sasuke slowly took a drink of the water; it stung his throat but stopped the coughing. Kakashi placed the glass of water on the table; he began to rub Sasuke's back. There was a knock on the door then two paramedics walked through the door.

"Hey who do we have here?"

"This is Sasuke you just missed him coughing up blood actually."

"Okay Sasuke my name is Dan; I'm going to take a look at you and see what I can do to make you feel better."

Officer Stanley moved out of the way so Dan could get close enough to Sasuke. Sasuke began to hyperventilate at the closeness of Dan who was now sitting next to him on the edge of the couch.

"It's okay Sasuke he's not here to hurt you. Take some deep breaths to slow your breathing down." Kakashi said.

Sasuke started to breathe deep and try to get some control over his body. The problem was he was afraid it didn't matter how many times they all said it was okay he was still terrified.

"He's right Sasuke I want to make you feel better, not worse. So try and keep your breathing even and steady."

Sasuke nodded, Dan removed the cloth and felt Sasuke's forehead he was considerably warm he placed the cloth back on.

"He had a fever last night. It went down but it must have gone back up in the last hour."

"Do you have a headache at all?"

Sasuke nodded.

"He came here last night with one, said he had it for a couple of days."

"So he came here last night?" Stanley asked.

"I'm not the bad guy in this. He came here last night around two. I looked at his wounds, we talked, watched a movie then he went to bed around six this morning."

"Okay what was he like last night?" Dan asked

"He was dizzy, had a headache, fever, he has four broken ribs, and four bruised ribs. He had swelling on the side of his head; he had a concussion which is why he had to stay awake till this morning. His throat had some damage to it, he was in pain, and he fainted for a few minutes. As you can see he also has a serious amount of cuts and bruises."

"Okay let's take a look and see."

Dan began to left the hem of Sasuke's shirt to see is ribs first. Sasuke's breathing picked up with Dan's hands on him. Kakashi began to rub soothing circles on his back to help calm him down.

"Now Sasuke I'm going to gently push down on your ribs alright I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just need to make sure everything is healing alright."

Sasuke just gave a nod and prepared himself for what pain may come. Gently Dan began to press against his ribs. He was hoping he wouldn't have to remove the wrap if he could feel how bad it was. Unfortunately he couldn't really tell, so slowly he began to remove the wrap that was around Sasuke's rib cage. Once the wrap was removed Dan pealed off the tape holding his ribs in place. He couldn't believe what was underneath. Dan was disturbed by how many bruises covered Sasuke's pale skin; as well as how horribly thin Sasuke was.

"Sasuke how did you get all of these?" Dan asked

Sasuke didn't say anything just a few tears came down his face. Dan seemed to understand so he just nodded and went into his bag. He pulled out some more tape to set Sasuke's ribs in place till he could go to the hospital. Once the tape was set he wrapped it up to help with padding in case he bumped into something. Once he was finished he looked over the various cuts Sasuke had on his torso. They were all fairly shallow nothing that a few days couldn't heal so he pulled Sasuke's shirt back down.

Dan then took a look at Sasuke's arms he pulled one sleeve up then the other. Both of his arms held bruises and cuts on them his right wrist was in bad shape though. Dan held it in his hand gently making sure he didn't hurt it anymore then it already was.

"Sasuke can you move your wrist at all?"

Sasuke tried to move his wrist but nothing but pain shot through his arm resulting in a hiss escaping his lips.

"Don't move it if it hurts too much. Your wrist is most likely broken you'll need some x-rays and a cast placed on it. For now I have a brace to place on it to help keep it still."

Dan reached into his bag and pulled out a wrist brace he carefully placed it on Sasuke's wrist. It wouldn't work to heal his broken wrist, but it would work till he got a cast placed on it. Dan then turned his attention to Sasuke's battered face. It as well held bruises and cuts. There was a dark purple bruise of a hand around his neck which could account for the blood he coughed up.

"Can you open your mouth please so I can see your throat?"

Slowly Sasuke opened his mouth so Dan could take a look at the damage. The damage was server the chocking had caused his throat to become all red and bruised. He also had an infection which would account for the high fever. Dan shook his head he couldn't believe all the injuries that this poor boy had. The pain that he must be in would be just unbearable.

"Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke closed his mouth. His head was killing him he just wanted to sleep and not be touched anymore. Sasuke leaned his head against Kakashi' leg his eyes were too heavy for him anymore. Dan began to look at the swelling to the side of Sasuke's head. He needed an CAT Scan to make sure there was no internal bleeding or damage. The headache wasn't anything serious, though it could be the start of something serious with head injuries you just never know.

"He needs to go to the hospital and get some X-rays done. He has a lot of serious injuries and he must be in a great deal of pain. His throat is horribly damaged from the chocking there's a lot of bruising and it's raw. He's also getting a cold. Do you know if he's allergic to any medications?"

Dan asked as he looked down at Sasuke's sleeping form.

"I don't know I've only known him for three months and I've never seen him take anything."

"Okay well I am going to give you a prescription for a pain killer."

"If there are any symptoms of allergies I'll take him to a doctor."

"Yes and check with the Doctor at the hospital he or she might have something else. I'm also going to be giving you a few of these drinks, do you know if he drinks milk?"

"I've seen him drink it once."

"Okay I'll give you the normal flavour one then. What they are is Ensure drinks; they will help put some nutrients back into him. "

"Thank you"

"It's best for him to get as much sleep now as possible. He also needs to get some weight on him. Most importantly though he needs to see a Doctor and get looked at fully with x-rays and the doctor might even want a CAT Scan for his head."

"I'll take him in once everyone leaves."

"We'll be discussing who will be taking him we still don't know how he got all of these injuries." Officer Stanley said.

Kakashi nodded he had nothing to worry about. The other male paramedic left a pack of Ensures on the kitchen counter as well as the prescription.

"Thank you." Kakashi said to both paramedics.

They both gave a nod and headed out the door. Stanley turned his attention to Kakashi.

"Did he tell you anything about what happened last night?"

"He did, I'm not going to tell you though."

"Why not?"

"It's not my story to tell. You are more then welcome to come back in a week and talk to him then. By then he'll be in better shape."

"It doesn't work that way Mr. Anderson. We never said he would be staying here we have no reason to not believe Mr. Nicholson with his position in society. Not only that he didn't deny what his father said nor did he accuse his father of hurting him."

"He is staying here with me that is not negotiable."

Kakashi pulled out his badge from his pocket and showed the officers. They both looked at it and nodded realizing that they did not technically have jurisdiction with this case, nor high enough authority to over rule Kakashi.

"Come back in a week and you can speak to him then. Or do I need to make a call to your supervisor and inform him how two of his officers are harassing a federal agent and accusing him of hurting a child."

"My apologies Agent Anderson we'll be back in a week, and we will take care of Mr. Nicholson."

"Thank you he needs his sleep."

Kakashi and both officers looked down to see Sasuke curled up in the blanket with his head placed against Kakashi' leg already asleep. Stanley couldn't help but notice how peaceful Sasuke looked while he slept. Though, he had no doubt that the boy would have many nightmares to come. At least while his body was too exhausted he would have a peaceful sleep. The female officer made her way towards the bedroom to get Fugaku.

The whole time he spent in the spare bedroom where Sasuke was kept in he couldn't stand still. He examined the window if worse came to worse he would be able to take Sasuke out the window easily enough. If Sasuke told them he abuses him he would just chalk it up to need for attention and mental instability. The door opened and he walked out with the officer back into the living room.

"Can I finally take my son home now?"

"He is going to be staying here. Your son hasn't accused you of anything; however, we were not able to confirm that you didn't either."

"This is absurd! Kakashi probably forced him to keep quiet."

"We are not placing you under arrest. In a week we are going to come back and speak to him then. He'll be in better shape and more coherent. If this whole thing is false then we need to focus on getting Sasuke help."

"I'm not just leaving my son here to be hurt and taken advantage of by that man!"

"Lower your voice Fugaku you'll wake Sasuke up."

"Go to hell Kakashi I'm not leaving without my son you bastard!"

Sasuke moaned and began to stir.

"Mr. Nicholson I understand that you're upset but Sasuke needs to sleep lower your voice."

"This is ridiculous do I need to call the Sheriff just to get my son back and away from this monster?"

Sasuke at that moment woke up. He looked around the room and noticed he was still in the living room with Kakashi and the two officers. That's when his eyes saw his father. He immediately began to shake seeing the rage that filled his eyes. Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's back and carefully began to rub small soothing circles along his back.

"Sasuke tell them the truth tell them that I do not abuse you."

Sasuke looked away from his father and tried to hide behind Kakashi's knees. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke letting him know he was safe. Fugaku walked up to the couch and crouched down in front of Sasuke and looked right into his eyes.

"Sasuke this is serious you don't have to be afraid of Kakashi. You can't go around spreading all these lies. Now tell them the truth."

Sasuke's shaking had gotten worse and now he was hyperventilating.

"It's okay Sasuke. You're safe I'll protect you from him."

Kakashi looked over at the officers.

"Get him out of my house."

The officers grabbed Fugaku and pulled him away from the couch and towards the door.

"Sasuke this is your last warning tell them the truth!"

That was the last thing that was heard before the door closed. Kakashi moved from the arm of the couch to sit next to Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and tried to calm him down. Every time he heard the muffle of his father's voice Sasuke would flinch. Kakashi decided it would be best to take Sasuke into his bedroom. He picked up Sasuke and carried him back into the bedroom and placed him down on the warm bed. Sasuke was still shaking and his eyes were full of fear and pain.

"I'll be right back."

Kakashi went into the closet by the front door and grabbed the portable CD player and a CD with mostly slow songs. He peaked out the window and he could see Fugaku and the two officers still in a screaming match. He shook his head and made his way back into Sasuke's room. He placed the CD player on the table beside the bed and plugged it in. Once he placed the CD in he hit play and adjusted the volume. Making sure that it wasn't too loud that he couldn't sleep but loud enough to sound out his father's muffled screams.

Kakashi then sat on the side of the bed and stroked Sasuke's hair. Slowly Sasuke stopped shaking and fell asleep. Kakashi made sure he was covered and gently placed the cold cloth back onto his head. Then made his way back out into the living room; he glanced at the clock it was almost 9:30. He made his way to the window the three of them were no longer arguing and Fugaku's car was gone, so he had not gotten arrested.

Kakashi knew that he wouldn't be able to get much sleep with his mind racing. He was use to not sleeping with his job; he was mentally preparing himself for what was coming next. If it was pushed to a trial Kakashi knew that Fugaku would use any connections he had to see that he wins. Not just win but make it look like Sasuke is mentally unstable. If it got pushed and a trail took place Kakashi would use his connections to stop it and see that Fugaku is placed in jail and Sasuke in his permanent custody.

He still had to call his boss and let him know that he needed the rest of the week off and all of next week. He wanted to make sure that Sasuke was healthier and more comfortable with living here. He also needed to call his other boss and inform him of the new situation. Sasuke also needed to go to a hospital but he would wait an hour or two before he woke Sasuke up for that. Kakashi was hoping that Sasuke may just sleep through it all. Kakashi made his way into his office and sat down at his desk getting ready to make the first phone call to his first boss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Unexpected Visitor

Kakashi sat in his office with his home phone in hand. He needed to call the Dean of the University to explain to him why he needed a week and a half off on such short notice. Death in the family could work the problem was Kakashi was a firm believer in Karma so he wasn't sure who he could say died and didn't. Family emergency perhaps that always worked, he could say he was sick, but the Dean would know that's a lie Kakashi always came in it didn't matter if he was bleeding from his eyes he still showed up. So he would have to go with a good old family crisis. The Itachiefit of that excuse is that no one tends to ask what happened for they really don't want to hear the whole story. Especially when it was Kakashi you were asking he had many years of practice in dragging out a simple question. Though, no one could really blame him he had to do something when people would ask him where he was the other night or where he got all the bruises from. No one could find out that he had a whole different life and job at night so he got good at bullshiting and dragging on and on about absolutely nothing. He began to dial the Dean's number and extension from his home phone, his cell phone was only for his other boss.

"Hello Dean Carter speaking."

"Hello there Carter it's Kakashi calling."

"Well Kakashi how are you doing this morning?"

"I could be better sir I'm afraid I have a little bit of an issue."

"What's wrong?"

"Well you see there has been a family crisis last night and I need to go down east and deal with it."

"How long are we talking about?"

"Just under two weeks, now before you say something my student teacher Roy is very capable of following my lesson plans."

"He can't mark anything though Kakashi."

"No, but I can do all of that when I get back the students shouldn't have anything to hand in within the next two weeks."

"And you are sure Roy can handle the classroom on his own?"

"Yes he has done so before he is very organized and the students respect him."

"Alright seems like everything should work I hope everything goes smoothly on your end and I'll see you when you get back."

"Thank you sir and I hope so as well you just never know with my family."

"Yes well all family can be like that I'll see you within two weeks Kakashi."

"Good bye"

"Bye"

With one phone call down there was just one more to go, but this one was going to be more in-depth it was to Agent Miller. He needed to inform him of Sasuke's current situation as well as find out what the next move can be with Fugaku. He was a high ranking member of society as well as a lawyer it wasn't going to be an easy fight. Kakashi would need Miller on his side and at his reach through this process if it turned for the worse. He grabbed his work cell phone and hit five he had him on his speed dial.

"Agent Miller."

"Miller its Kakashi I have some news on the Nicholson case."

"Well it's about time something finally happened I was starting to wonder if you had lost your touch or not."

"So was I I've never had an abuse case go for three months and it am just starting."

"Just starting meaning you were able to get the boy out of there?"

"Sasuke came here on his own last night or early this morning I guess I should say. It was two in the morning and he did finally show up covered in mud and blood."

"Is he alright?"

"He needs to be ta ken to the hospital which I will be doing shortly after this conversation. Last night I was able to look at his wounds and clean him up and get him into some dry clothes."

"Did he say anything?"

"He did he told me about how his father has been abusing him physically and starving him. It has been going on since he was three years old and it slowly developed into more server punishments and beatings."

"Did he mention anything about Mikoto?"

"He confirmed what I had already suspected Fugaku did in fact kill Mikoto and he made Sasuke clean up the blood. Now Sasuke had mentioned that Fugaku had a previous client that worked at a construction site just fifteen minutes from their home. He believes she is buried there somewhere within a fifteen minute walking distance wrapped up in the living room rug."

"Did Sasuke say the name of this client or the construction site?"

"No he didn't say and frankly I don't think he would know the names."

"So you are going to arrest Fugaku I take it."

"That's the issue right now. Fugaku and two local police officers as well as two paramedics just left my home. Fugaku had shown up here around seven and wanted Sasuke back. Once he realized I didn't fear his power in society he called the police. They wanted to see Sasuke so I brought him out and the paramedics took a look at him I still need to bring him to the hospital. Sasuke had asked for Fugaku to not be there when they question him so the one officer brought him into the bedroom."

"Did the officers give you any troubles?"

"They starting to, because Sasuke was too exhausted he fell back asleep before the paramedic Dan was finished so they never got to ask what happened. I explained to them that they could come back in a week and try again. They were protesting until I showed them my badge then they were compliant with me."

"What happened with Fugaku?"

"They took him outside and explained that in a week they would come back, that Sasuke didn't accuse him but he didn't dispute it ether. He eventually drove off while I was getting Sasuke back into bed."

"Alright so it went relatively smoothly. What are his injuries?"

"He's covered in bruises and cuts, he has four broken ribs and four bruised ribs. He has a black hand print around his neck from being chocked which has caused his throat to be all raw and bruised, so he is having trouble speaking. He needs to get some X-rays done on his right wrist I believe it is broken and he may need a CAT- Scan for the side of his head."

"When are you going to take him in?"

"I will shortly after I'm done talking to you I'm going to have a shower then I'll wake him up I honestly hope that he just sleeps through it all."

"That would be for the best yes. Is there anything you need from me?"

"No not right now if something does come up I will let you know. With Fugaku being in such a high power level I'm sure he will call all of his connections in this."

"I have no doubt that he will, but we out rank them all one way or another Sasuke will have his justice and freedom."

"I would like to keep him."

"What do you mean?"

"When all is said and done I want him to stay here."

"You want to be his guardian?"

"I do yes; there is something about this boy that I can't grasp. There's just something there he's special and a fighter I just can't help but feel like he would be great at this job."

"Do you think he has any interest in it?"

"Honestly I couldn't say for certain, but I think he might."

"Well let's focus on one thing at a time right now he will remain in your custody till the trial. After the trial we can see where everyone stands he may not want to stay with you. There's also the factor of Itachi legally Sasuke would go to his custody first with him being eighteen and family."

"I understand regardless of how it goes I'll always be in Sasuke's life one way or another."

"As for Mikoto I will get a team down to the construction site and take a look to see if we can find her. I would usually send local law enforcement, but with Fugaku's ability to sway people I would rather not take the chance."

"Alright let me know if anything comes up and I'll do the same."

"Call me after the hospital so I know how server his injuries are."

"Will do boss."

"Be careful and good luck Kakashi."

"Good luck to you Miller, bye"

"Bye"

Kakashi hung up the phone and went to quickly check on Sasuke to make sure he was okay before he took a shower. He slowly opened the door and poked his head in and sure enough Sasuke was still sound asleep. Leaving the door slightly open Kakashi went into his room to grab some clean clothes and a towel. He then headed to the washroom to take a quick shower he left the bathroom door open so he could hear if something was wrong. He turned on the shower and made the water nice and hot for his tired body to relax under. He stood under the hot water for quite sometime just letting it hit his muscles and relieve the stress from the night.

Itachi had just woken up and he went downstairs. He was surprised to find that not only was his father not around but Sasuke wasn't ether. The last three months had be strange to say the least Sasuke was now allowed upstairs and he was cooking and cleaning and yet his mother was no where to be seen. Itachi knew she couldn't still be at a seminar which meant that she had left his father and he didn't want anyone knowing. Still though where was Sasuke he usually was in the kitchen when he got up. He called for Sasuke a few times but there was no answer; he couldn't hear the shower running either. Shrugging it off he decided to sit down in the living room and watch the news. Just as he was about to turn the television on he heard the front door open and his father walked into the living room. Itachi was confused his father for some reason looked furious not only that he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"Father what is wrong?"

"You want to know what's wrong. I'll tell you what's wrong that bastard Kakashi has kidnapped Sasuke!"

Now Itachi was even more confused. As far as he could tell Kakashi was a very nice and kind man. He didn't appear at all like a kidnapper; and Itachi was use to seeing kidnappers with his father's job.

"Wait what? Why would Kakashi take Sasuke?"

"I don't know I went over there but he won't give him back. I even called the police but they are letting him stay there for a week."

"What? Why are they letting him stay there?"

"Because that bastard Kakashi has him so terrified he told the police that he came there willingly. So they said they would go back in a week and see if anything is different."

"That's insane!"

"Yeah well if your brother wants to get himself in trouble then whatever. I didn't get any sleep last night because of this so I'm going to bed."

With that Fugaku walked up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. Itachi got up and ran up the stairs to get dressed once dressed he ran back down and grabbed his car keys. He wasn't sure what the whole story was but he didn't care his father may stand for this but he wasn't going to. Itachi was going to get his brother back.

Kakashi got out of the shower and got dressed after drying off. He went and checked on Sasuke again he had moved but he was still asleep for now. He would need to wake him up in a few minutes once Kakashi was all ready to go. He went into the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee except he grabbed a travel mug so he could take it to the hospital. He was just about to pour it in when there was a knock at the door. Hoping it wasn't Fugaku again he made his way to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Itachi standing in his doorway. He wasn't sure why he was surprised it only made sense that he would be next. Yet Kakashi could honestly say he didn't expect it.

"You can come in Itachi on the condition that you don't become irate understood?"

Kakashi had a feeling that Itachi would be more cooperating then his father. After all Itachi didn't know the truth. Itachi signed then nodded. Kakashi stepped aside and let him enter his home.

"Where is he?"

"He's asleep if your quiet you can go in and check on him. Just don't wake him up he needs sleep. Once you see him you'll understand."

"What room?"

Kakashi pointed to the door that held his little brother. Itachi walked down the hall and opened the door. It shocked him to see Sasuke sound asleep in a warm bed. He looked happy and safe. He defiantly didn't look like he was being held captive against his will. Although from what he could see Sasuke was covered in bruises and his wrist was placed in a black brace. Now being even more confused Itachi closed the door and made his way back into the living room.

"What the hell did you do to my little brother?"

"Coffee?"

"Pardon?"

"Would you like some coffee? You look tired and confused it's going to be a long conversation, I didn't know if you wanted some coffee to wake you up."

"What I want is answers."

Kakashi grabbed a cup and poured some coffee into it after adding sugar and cream. He handed it to Itachi and directed him towards the couch that's when Kakashi began.

"Like I said it will be a long conversation and by the way you are getting irate that's the only warning you get. As you probably can tell I clearly didn't kidnap your brother. I don't know about you but I certainly don't know many kidnappers that let their victim sleep in a room such as that. Now I will tell you the whole story and you can ask your questions at the end as well as answer mine."

Itachi just gave a nod.

"He showed up around 2:00 last night. Awhile back when I first came over for a tutoring session before dinner I had slipped him a piece of paper with my address on it. I could tell something was wrong; I waited for three months now for your brother to show up and last night he finally did. He was exhausted and in server pain. I took him into the bathroom and got him to take his shirt off so I could tend to his wounds. Your brother is covered in bruises and I don't mean minor ones that he could have gotten from everyday activities. He has four broken and four bruised ribs, his wrist was broken, he had a concussion, a server headache, a fat lip, two bruises on his neck one of the front and one on the back in the shape of a hand print. He also had a very high fever and fainted. The most serious injuries were to his throat and to the side of his head it was all swollen and was bleeding. He was finally able to get to sleep around six this morning. Your father showed up around seven and the police shortly after. I had to wake Sasuke up to speak with them and the paramedics checked him out. The officers tried to speak with him but he was too exhausted to speak. That's why he is here for a week till the officers come back and speak to him again. Your father came back into the room and was furious he woke Sasuke up and started screaming at him. This only caused Sasuke to shake and hyperventilate. The officers escorted him out of my home after getting Sasuke calmed down I put him back to bed. That was around nine and he's been out cold ever since."

Itachi didn't know where to start so many questions were running through his head. He did know that he believed what Kakashi was telling him. First thing was first though he needed to make sure the paramedics cleared him and that he would be okay.

"Um did the paramedics say anything about permanent injuries or anything like that?"

"They were concerned about his head injury they gave me a prescription for some pain killers. He needs to be taken to the hospital I was just about to wake him up for that. With head injuries they can't tell if it's nothing or the start of something."

"He hates the hospital all the touching and the closeness of people not to mention the smell. He's never liked them it's funny though because he's only even been in it when he was born. I always tried to do something about the way father made him stay in the basement, but there was nothing I could do. I would sneak food downstairs to him so he wouldn't get any hunger pains. In winter I would wait till they went to bed then sneak him up into my room. The next morning I would get him something to eat then he would hide in my room till mother took me to school. How did I not notice father was abusing him? You're a complete stranger and yet your noticed it."

"Sometimes only a stranger can see it. I knew something was wrong that first night I was at your house. It was in the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs for a drink. I saw Sasuke in the kitchen. After some small talk I watched him go downstairs to the basement. It seemed so weird for a child to sleep down there especially in the cold of the night. There was also the issue with no one even mentioning that he was ever around, no pictures, no nothing. The night that Sasuke was cooking dinner I heard him refer to your father as master. I also saw him in pain when he reached for a plate. That's how I figured it out."

That's when it all hit Itachi, the bruises on his neck, forced to call his father master. Rage filled him how could his father do this to his little brother. He wasn't going to let his father do this anymore nor get away with it.

"How long has he been beating and raping my little brother?"

"Fugaku has been beating him since he was three now raping I can't say for sure if it happened. Last night I asked him what happened and he said he couldn't talk about that just yet. I suspected it with how he was hyperventilating with me checking him out and having to change his clothes. It's something that only Sasuke can really answer and he won't be able to for a while we may never know."

"So what happens from here the police come back in a week then what?"

"They will take a statement, take some pictures then arrest your father. If bail is set he'll post it then if he doesn't plead guilty a trail will happen."

"Where will Sasuke stay while all of this is happening?"

"He will stay here I'll make sure of that."

Itachi just gave a nod.

"Itachi you're a bright young man, how did you not even hear any of what was happening. Sasuke said the last three months were the worst."

"The basement is two floors down and the whole house is virtually sound proof, not to mention that my room is on the opposite side of the house. I've also been sneaking out for the last few months."

"You've been sneaking out at night. Where do you go?"

"I go over to a friend's house and spend the night there then I sneak back in before they wake up."

"A friend or a girlfriend Itachi?"

"This stays between you and me?"

"Of course"

"I've been spending the night at my boyfriend's house."

"Your boyfriend?"

Kakashi was shocked he didn't expect Itachi to be gay especially with his father being so strict. It just goes to prove that you really can't help who you like in this world.

"Yeah we've been together for almost a year now. No one in my family knows about us father would lose it."

"Well I won't tell anyone, your secret is safe with me. What is most important is that we focus on the fight and war ahead of us. Your father won't make this easy he's a well known lawyer he is going to represent himself if this goes to court. He will make us go through all kinds of loops and make it appear that Sasuke is mentally unstable. We need to be ready for anything."

They heard the door open to Sasuke's room. Sasuke was shocked to find Itachi here. Over the years he has helped him with making sure he got food and he was warm during winter but he never really showed an interest in him. Sasuke always felt that he was a burden on his brother that he didn't really care about him. That's when it hit Sasuke maybe his brother wasn't here to help him maybe he was here to bring him back home, and back to father. He couldn't go back. Fugaku would go insane if he walked back into that house he couldn't be hurt anymore. They pain he was in was too much as it was he couldn't handle anymore.

Leaning his head against the door frame he looked at Itachi and then looked at the ground. Sasuke didn't know what to do. Itachi got up and walked towards his brother. Very gently he moved the few strands of hair out of his face then Itachit down and gave his brother a hug. After a few moments Itachi placed an arm around Sasuke's back and guided him down the hall. Sasuke took a few small steps but the pain was too much for him and he collapsed into Itachi's arms. Itachi held him up so he didn't hit the ground. Gently he picked Sasuke up and carried him to the chair beside the couch.

Itachi could see in Sasuke's eyes that he was in great pain; it fuelled Itachi's rage towards his father for doing this to Sasuke. As well as the anger he had towards himself for not paying close enough attention to Sasuke and sneaking out of the house when Sasuke needed him the most. Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead he was pleased that there wasn't much of a fever. He crouched down in front of Sasuke and looked Sasuke up and down. He saw the bruises around his neck and the bruise forming on his face.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked in a concerned voice.

"My head really hurts, it hurts everywhere."

"It's going to be okay I promise. We are going to the hospital and they will make it better. Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"I wanted to but you were always around father and mother. Or you were at school or doing your homework. I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me. I always thought that I was just some burden or annoyance to you so I just left you alone. I'm sorry."

"You are not a burden to me. I love you you're my little brother; I'm sorry I never noticed and that you felt that way. You don't have anything to be sorry about none of this is your fault. I'm going to protect you from father he won't ever touch you again. We're going to get you healthy."

Sasuke gave a nod and reached his arms out for a hug. Itachi was more then willing to give his little brother a hug. Sasuke moaned in pain and placed a hand on his head. Itachi moved back to see his brother he could see that he was in pain.

"You okay?"

"My head won't stop hurting."

"How's your throat Sasuke? Your voice sounds really rough." Kakashi asked.

"Hurts still."

"Let me see"

Sasuke opened his mouth and Itachi took a look to see how bad the damage was. His mouth and throat was all read and bruised. He gave a nod and Sasuke closed his mouth.

"Well let's get you down to the hospital and they can see about making you all better."

"I don't like hospitals."

"I know you don't but I'll be right there beside you the whole time and Kakashi will be there. Together no one will hurt you I promise. We can take this one step at a time."

"What's the first step?"

"Getting you into the car, then we can go from there."

"Ok I just want the pain to stop."

"I know, do you want to just take your car?" Itachi asked Kakashi

"Yes that works for me there's really no point in taking two cars. Itachi why don't you grab Sasuke and I'll grab a blanket and pillow for the car."

Itachi gave a nod and gently picked up Sasuke in his arms and waited for Kakashi to come back from the bedroom. Once Kakashi was ready they headed down to the car. Itachi placed Sasuke in the back seat lying down then took the blanket and pillow from Kakashi and wrapped Sasuke up in it. Once everyone was in the car and ready to go Kakashi made off for the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Unexpected Visits Continue

The drive to the hospital felt like hours. Itachi couldn't stop his head from turning to look at Sasuke every five seconds. He was asleep in the backseat but it was clear on his face how much pain his body was in. Itachi couldn't believe any of this he just kept waiting for this all to be a horrible nightmare. He just wanted to wake up and go back to where his life made sense. He would wake up to his mother cooking breakfast; he would go to school get good grades and come home to his proud father. In a perfect world Sasuke would be there sitting beside him at the table healthy and happy. Nothing about this is perfect nothing at all.

Itachi could remember the day that he found out he would be a big brother. He was so happy he couldn't believe that he would have someone to play with someone to teach. He wouldn't have to be left alone with babysitters he would have a friend. When he first held Sasuke in his tiny unprepared arms it felt magical. At the time he didn't realize what was brewing and brewing rapidly. His parents never held him in the hospital. There was always a nurse feeding him and changing him. Itachi wasn't allowed to see Sasuke, but he wasn't going to let that happen. The second night of Sasuke's life Itachi went into the nursery to see him. He walked in and saw all these new born babies with name tags. That's when it struck Itachi he didn't even know his baby brother's name. He looked all around till he found the face he was looking for his brother's.

Once he found him he looked at the name tag on his bed it was labeled as unknown. His parents had yet to name him. Itachi asked a nurse doing rounds if he could hold his brother she came over and picked Sasuke up and told Itachi to sit down in the rocking chair. Once he was seated she showed him how to hold Sasuke then gave him to Itachi. Though, Itachi couldn't help but ask why his brother had no name. The nurse had told him that his parents didn't have a name that they never wanted the baby. Itachi's world shattered in that moment he knew that his parents weren't going to keep him. He looked down to a peaceful sleeping face of his baby brother. He wasn't going to let this happen he was not going to lose his baby brother.

"We're here at the hospital Itachi why don't take him in and I'll park."

Itachi was snapped out of his thought by Kakashi' voice. He gave a nod and got out and gently picked up Sasuke. It scared Itachi at how unresponsive Sasuke was he didn't even stir. Itachi made his way into the emergency entrance of the hospital. He walked in and there was people everywhere some were bleeding some were throwing up others looked half dead in their chair. Itachi knew that Sasuke couldn't wait not with his injuries.

"Help I need a doctor!"

Everyone in the room turned their attention to Itachi A nurse came up to him slowly she wasn't too sure what was going on but the boy in his arms looked dead.

"Sir I need you to calm down."

"I am calm he needs help."

Kakashi walked in the room and could feel the tension immediately. It was clear that not everyday they had a twelve year old boy brought in that looked dead. Kakashi walked up to Itachi and gave the nurse a friendly smile.

"My name is Kakashi Anderson and this is Itachi and his brother Sasuke. Sasuke has some serious injuries he can't wait."

"Alright follow me and we'll put him down on a bed."

The nurse slowly walked away with her back half turned towards them. She was still a little unsure about this normally family don't bring the victim in they usually call 911 for an ambulance especially when the boy looks that bad. She led them into a room and instructed Itachi to place him down on the bed. She then told another nurse to get the Doctor right away. Kakashi could tell the nurse wasn't buying any of this it just seemed to weird for her young age.

"I'm well aware at how weird this may seem to you. Sasuke is a victim of abuse by his father he came to my home late last night. Early today the police and paramedics were there they did check Sasuke out I have a prescription that the one male paramedic Dan left for his head. Dan instructed myself to bring him into the hospital. I would of done so last night but his mental state was not able to handle it."

The nurse went to say something just as the doctor walked into the examination room. He immediately went over to Sasuke and began to look at him.

"Was he brought here in an ambulance?"

"No sir these two men brought him in."

"And you two are?"

"You should be more concerned about fixing him then who we are." Itachi said

"Itachi why don't you go wait out in the waiting room their here to help your brother."

"I'm fine"

"Go outside and wait take some breathes we need to let them work."

"He better not die"

The glare and tone in his voice sent a shiver down the doctor's back. With that Itachi walked out of the room leaving Kakashi to handle it. The doctor turned to the nurse.

"Call the police"

"Yes sir"

"The police are already here."

Kakashi said as he pulled out his badge for the doctor to see.

"Now why don't you focus on this twelve year old boy I would hate to have to charge you doctor."

"Tell me what happened while I examine him."

Kakashi began to tell the story with more details then the first. The doctor looked all over Sasuke his body was exhausted he never woke up during any of it. He would still need to get a CAT scan and a few X-rays but the doctor was hopeful. He checked Sasuke's eyes and his pupils were normal which was a good sign of no brain trauma. The doctor told the nurse to take Sasuke down for his tests and if they came back fine they could take him back home. Kakashi thanked him and made his way out to the waiting room to inform Itachi of the good news.

Itachi went out into the waiting room he sat down and just stared straight at the wall in front of him. He couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to that day. He couldn't believe his parents weren't going to keep his baby brother. After finding out from the nurse he got her to place Sasuke back in his bed. He went straight to his mother's room where he knew his father would also be. He walked right into the room fighting the tears back.

"How could you! You're taking my baby brother away from me!"

"Now son calm down we don't need another son we already have you." His father said

"Calm down! that's my baby brother and your gonna get rid of him!"

"Now you listen here this is not your choice nor has it anything to do with you! We have a perfect son what use do we have of another son! Now help your mother pack her things."

"No! He's mine you can't just let someone take him!"

"That's enough! You will do as I say now move it!"

"I hate you!"

Itachi ran into the washroom that was connected to his mothers room. He slammed the door and locked it. He could hear his parents arguing in the room.

"You don't need to be so hard on him he's only five years old."

"He needs to learn that we don't want another child."

"Well what did you expect would happen that he would spend nine months thinking he's going to be a big brother only to have it taken away?"

"He's a Nicholson he can learn to accept it. We don't need another child. We have a perfect son next to Itachi that little brat will be nothing but a failure."

"You don't know that he could be just as good as Itachi."

"So what now you want the brat?"

"I never said that. I don't want the child anymore then you and I would never of had him if we didn't find out too late."

Itachi couldn't hear this anymore his parents had betrayed him for the first time in his life. His parents sounded so cold towards a little baby. He wouldn't live without his brother he couldn't handle this pain that filled his chest it burned. He looked all around the bathroom for the one thing that would make it all stop. He found his father's pants on the floor he must have just taken a shower before he came in he didn't even remove his belt from them. Itachi grabbed them and searched the pockets hoping his father still had it with him.

He found what he was looking for something sharp something to make it all end his father's pocket knife. Itachi truly was too smart for his own good his father made him read the dictionary one night and one word stood out in his mind right now suicide. It would make the pain of living without his baby brother in his life disappear. It would make the pain of his parents betrayal disappear. He took a deep breath and placed the sharp cold blade against his wrist on a slight angle. He pushed down as hard as he could then took a slow deep breath as he dragged the blade through his skin. The warmth of his blood heated the blade, it cut through his skin like butter. Once the blade made it all the way across his wrist he let the knife fall from his limp fingers.

Blood was dripping down his fingers creating a small puddle of blood on the floor. He could hear the splat of the new blood hitting the puddle; his world was spinning white spots spread across his eyes growing faster and faster. His body sank down to the floor that felt so far away the blood dripping into the puddle that was very quickly becoming a pool of blood echoed the room. The white specks that filled his eyes slowly turned into black. The last thing he heard was the sound of his father's voice screaming "What the hell have you done!"

Itachi snapped his mind back to reality. He looked down at his left wrist and slowly pulled up his sleeve. His right hand ghosted over the scar that was still there to this day. When he woke up his mother had told him how he almost died that she didn't understand why he had done that. She never did understand ether. Itachi looked up to see Kakashi making his way down the hallway. Itachi immediately stood up and walked over to Kakashi.

"What's going on?"

"He's going to be okay the nurse took him down for a CAT scan and a few X-rays. The doctor said he looked good considering everything."

"So he doesn't think there's any preminate damage done to his brain?"

"The test will be able to answer that better but no he said it looked good. His body is just so exhausted he can't wake up. Right now it's best that he's sleeping through all of this."

"So how long till we find out?"

"Within a couple of hours the results will come back."

"And when can we take him back home?"

"If the results come back fine I can see if the doctor will let us take him home. For now let's just sit down and wait it out."

"Okay"

A few hours later they were back to Kakashi' apartment. The doctor had cleared Sasuke of any serious injury and his broken wrist was placed in a cast. Sasuke never woke up the entire time he was now safely asleep in his bed once again. Itachi was relieved to find out that Sasuke would be okay. The doctor did inform then that he would still be getting headaches for a week or two but that was common and not to worry. Kakashi and Itachi were just sitting down on the couch drinking coffee.

"You know I named him."

"Really?"

"Ya my parents wanted nothing to do with him. They didn't hold him, feed him change him nothing. They weren't even going to keep him, but they did for me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When I found out that they weren't going to keep him I lost it. I went into the bathroom connected to my mother's hospital room and I slit my wrist. The last thing I remember is my father yelling at me in the bathroom then I woke up to a beeping sound. My father was furious he asked me why I would do that. I told him I would do it again if they didn't keep my baby brother. So they agreed to it. That night when they left I went in to the nursery to see him and I named him Sasuke."

"Why Sasuke?"

"I had read this book and it was my favorite the main character's name was Sasuke. He was a strong fighter; he never gave up even when the whole world was against him he never quit."

"Sounds just like him"

"Ya it does doesn't it. There were so many times growing up that I would look into his eyes and it felt like I was starring into the dark abyss. When he was released from the hospital he stayed in my room I took care of him. Then when he was three I went away to a summer program and by the time I came back in two months father had changed everything. I lost the fight and over time it got harder and harder to keep fighting. I never thought that any of this was happening. I just can't believe that father was doing that to him. I can't believe that I never noticed the bruises before."

"It's not your fault any more then it is Sasuke's. Sasuke and your father both hid it very well. What is important is that you remain calm as much as you can, especially around Sasuke."

"I know, I know."

Itachi took a deep breathe then looked at the clock. It was getting late he decided that he should get going. Dei would be waiting for him.

"I'm gonna head out my friend is waiting for me if I don't show up he gets worried."

"Okay Itachi be safe."

"I will I'll come by after school if that's alright."

"It's perfectly fine Itachi."

"Thank you Kakashi for everything."

"It's not a problem. Have a good night."

"You to."

Itachi got into his car and headed for his boyfriends house. Kakashi got up and headed into Sasuke's room to check on him before he went into his office to get some work done. Kakashi opened the door and saw that Sasuke was still safely asleep in his bed. He didn't even look like he moved at all from when Itachi placed him down. The sleep was good for Sasuke he needed to sleep the pain away. Kakashi was hoping that Sasuke would be feeling better in the morning he needed to get him to eat something. After closing the door Kakashi headed into his office to grade some of the essays that he has been neglecting in the last few nights.

It was just after 11:30 when Itachi arrived at Dei's house. Everything that happened that night was still going through his head; he still couldn't believe everything that happened to Sasuke and right under his nose. His mind was racing he didn't know what he should do; he knew he had to protect Sasuke but how could he just let his father get away with all the pain he caused his little brother. He was hoping that maybe Dei would be able to help ease his mind. Itachi never liked to load someone with his problems but this was one thing he needed to discuss.

He needed to know what he should do. He wanted justice for Sasuke but he didn't fully believe that putting Sasuke through court would be a wise idea. Not to mention there would be no guarantee that his father would be found guilty. He would talk to Dei and see what he thinks; if nothing else it would help ease his mind. Itachi pulled into his driveway and made his way towards the front door. Dei lived in a house by himself; he moved out of his parent's place when he was sixteen.

Itachi always asked why he had left at such a young age but never got an answer; after a while he just gave up asking. Itachi got out his key that Dei had given him a few months back it was easier this way; there had been a few times when he came over and Dei wasn't home so instead of waiting for Dei he could go inside and make himself comfortable until Dei got home. He walked in and sat down on the couch next to Dei.

"Hey you." Dei gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hey."

Over the time they have been dating Dei got very good at telling when something was wrong with Itachi. They had been friends since grade nine there was not much that Itachi could hide from him. Over the years Dei has been very good at knowing when to ask and when not to ask Itachi what was wrong. He also has gotten very skilled at figuring out what was wrong with Itachi without asking. Dei looked Itachi in the eyes he could see something different in them. There was a horrible pain is his eyes; however, this pain was different it was a pain that pierced deep in his heart.

"What's wrong babe?"

"You know I am not one to talk to someone about my problems. I don't like to load someone with my problems especially because everyone have problems."

"I'm not just someone I love you, have for a long time now. Talk to me what's wrong babe?"

"This morning when I got up I went downstairs and neither Sasuke nor my father was there. I called for Sasuke but he wasn't around. You know how I told you a few months back how my father finally allowed Sasuke out of the basement."

Itachi had talked to Dei about Sasuke a few times he never knew how to help him. His father was a man of great power and if someone crossed him the wrong way then you never found that person again.

"Ya I remember you saying that that you didn't understand why he was allowed out all of a sudden."

"Well my father came home a few minutes later after I got up and he was pissed off. He told me that Kakashi kidnapped Sasuke last night."

"Wait Kakashi isn't he the professor tutoring you?"

"Ya he is and I asked father what was going on and he told me that Kakashi took Sasuke after he left our house."

"What did your father do?"

"Well he went over there and tried to get Sasuke back even called the police. However, the police didn't do anything just said that they would be back in a week to talk to Sasuke."

"Wait what? That doesn't make any sense if Kakashi kidnapped Sasuke why wouldn't they take him back?"

"That's what I wanted to know so I went over there to get Sasuke back. Father just went up to bed. When I got there Kakashi answered and let me come in to talk. He told me where Sasuke was. So I went down the hall and opened the door only to find Sasuke asleep in a warm bed and looked peaceful."

"That's pretty nice of someone that just kidnapped a twelve year old boy."

"That's what I thought. So I went out and talked to Kakashi he told me what really happened. He didn't kidnap Sasuke; Sasuke went there in the middle of the night on his own free will."

"Why would Sasuke leave? I know you told me that he was forced to stay in the basement and he was being neglected; but he had you."

"Something was going on that I never knew about. Sasuke never told me because he was afraid of how I would react. He didn't want to lose me. Dei… he's covered in bruises, cuts, he could barely walk he was in so much pain."

"Your father?"

"He's been beating him, he may have even raped him Dei. He had father's hands bruised all around his neck; he had bruises all inside his mouth from being forced. There was nothing but fear and pain horrible unbearable pain in his eyes."

"Holy fuck. How long has this been going on for?"

"Since he was three it started with just hits every now and then. Over the years it went up from there getting more server each time. I never noticed not once did I notice the bruises on him."

"That's not your fault Sasuke can hide things just as good as you can. You had no reason to suspect this was going on. Is he seriously injured or will he heal in a few days?"

"The paramedics took a look at him. His throat is all red and raw from the chocking he can barely talk from the pain. When I got there he had woken up part way through he couldn't really walk. So Kakashi and I took him to the hospital the doctor checked him out and ran a few tests. He has a really bad head injury but it's nothing that won't go away. His right wrist is broken and in a cast other then that it's just a lot of bruising and cuts."

"Good I'm glad in time he'll be okay and he's safe now from that asshole. So what's going to happen now?"

Die was filled with rage hearing what happened to Sasuke only reminded him of his childhood. A childhood that no one ever heard about including Itachi. Dei knew that eh had to stay calm if he got out of control then so would Itachi; and Itachi out of control would no doubt result in the death of Fugaku.

"He's staying with Kakashi until the police come back in a week to talk to Sasuke. He wasn't able to talk when they were there. So once they come back they will press charges against father and if he pleads not guilty then there will be a trail."

"I can't believe any of this. I mean I know your father well your parents really; I know they never really liked him and didn't treat him right. I never thought it would come down to this. What about your mother does she know anything about this?"

"I don't know she's been away these past few months. I honestly don't even know if she ever is coming back. I just came from Kakashi's place, I told Kakashi that I would go back tomorrow after school."

"Hopefully Sasuke will be in less pain tomorrow. Are you ok?"

"I just can't believe any of this. I want to believe that mother didn't know any of this but I can't. She didn't argue when Sasuke was forced to live in the basement. She didn't argue when he was being starved to death. She never argued anything it wouldn't surprise me if she hit Sasuke to."

"What is important right now though babe is that we make sure Sasuke is ok. That even if this does go to court and knowing your father it will. That Sasuke is safe during and afterwards. Now that we know, we can protect him."

"I know I just wish I would have known before so I could have protected him then."

"But what counts is that you are protecting him now. You can't change the past but you can change the future. Right now Sasuke needs your help to change his future one that isn't full of pain."

Itachi gave Dei a nod; he really didn't know what he would do without Dei in his life. Dei pulled Itachi close and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and then pulled him into an embrace. There weren't many people throughout Itachi's life that he allowed to touch him. Dei knew this and that's how he knew everyday how much Itachi really did love and trust him.

Together they would get Sasuke out of this; they would see that he got justice for everything his father did to him. They stayed like that all night and eventually fell asleep in each others loving embrace; not aware of the horror that awaits them when they wake up.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke were oblivious to the pair of watching eyes in the shadows. The man waited for a few hours till he saw the lights finally go out in the apartment. Then an hour later once he felt it was safe for him to make his move. He got out of his car and made his way across the street he then proceeded to go around to the back of the house. His boss had instructed him which window belonged to the young boy's room. The window wasn't far from the ground approximately only a foot off the ground it would be easier then he thought to get the boy out.

The man climbed up the side of the building and tried to see if the window was unlocked. The man smirked his boss told him that he unlocked the window before he left he was pleased that it was never looked at by the man that owned the place. He gently slid the window open and crawled inside the room. The boy was asleep in his bed. The man walked over to the side of the bed he saw that the boy was exhausted and had some injuries. This job was getting easier and easier by the minute. The man pulled out a cloth and poured some chloroform on it then he placed it over the boy's mouth.

Sasuke's eyes shot open he saw a strange man over top of him but before his mind could register to scream for help everything went black. The man placed the cloth back in his bag with the chloroform. He pulled out a blindfold and placed it on Sasuke's head; then tied his ankles together he was suppose to tie his hands together but the cast kept him from doing so. The man picked Sasuke up and carried him out the window and across the street. He unlocked his trunk and dropped Sasuke inside it then slammed it shut. He got into the car and drove off to where Sasuke would be kept.

Kakashi was sound asleep in his bed completely unaware that Sasuke had just been kidnapped.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Back to Reality

The man stopped the car once he reached his destination. He got out and took a quick look around before he opened his trunk where an unconscious Sasuke was kept. The man threw him over his shoulder not caring about any of his injuries and made his way inside the house. Once there he headed down to the basement and walked into the secret room. Once he was inside the room he placed Sasuke down and attacked the chains that were built into the wall to his broken wrist. He left his ankles tied together and he didn't care about how much pain his little body would be in when he woke up.

Finally completing all of his required tasks the man went and sat down on the stool in the corner waiting for the man of the house to come down. After a few minutes the man came down and smiled as he saw Sasuke chained up unconscious. He walked over to the other man and handed him three grand in bills. Never saying a word between them the man took his payment and got the hell out of dodge he had no interest in pissing off a man as powerful as him. The man of the house took one last look at Sasuke then turned and walked out of the room. He pulled the door closed behind him making sure that no one would ever find the boy again. He went back upstairs and waited till a few hours had passed. Sasuke would be awake within the next couple of hours, but it would be more fun to leave him down in the dark chained up where he could do nothing but fear for his life.

Kakashi woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed. However, he had this weird feeling that just didn't sit right in his chest. He got up around eight in the morning and got dressed. He was use to being up so early from teaching University students. He was never a morning person but you do what you have to for a job you love. Kakashi truly did love teaching just as much as he loved working undercover. He couldn't help but think what might have happened to Sasuke if his car hadn't broken down that night in the storm. He may have never known about Sasuke at all the thought of what could still be happening to Sasuke just saddened him.

He went out into the kitchen and put the coffee on; he always needed that first cup in the morning. He decided it would be best to let Sasuke sleep a little while longer before he went and checked on him. Kakashi poured himself a cup of coffee, grabbed the newspaper and sat down on the couch. He was curious to see if there was anything said about any missing people or if Fugaku went to the press about someone taking Sasuke. Kakashi knew that Fugaku was smart and sneaky he wasn't just going to let any of this go. He would use any connections he had to make sure that Sasuke was in his custody once again. Thankfully he didn't know the level of connections that Kakashi had so even if he didn't go to jail Sasuke was never going back to him.

There was just something about Sasuke that Kakashi couldn't get over. If he thought about it Kakashi would have to say Sasuke's eyes is what caught his attention and what still holds it. His eyes were just so full of pain and misery, but you found yourself unable to look away they just memorized you. Kakashi wanted Sasuke to feel welcome and loved. He decided that he would get to know Sasuke as well as he could. He wanted to let Sasuke know that this was now his home or his first home to be more accurate.

Kakashi turned and looked down the hall to where Sasuke was sound asleep; still he couldn't shake this uneasy feeling in his chest. It was almost ten in the morning, Itachi was supposed to be coming by after school to see Sasuke and they were going to come up with a plan. Kakashi was still trying to figure out where their mother truly was, he had asked Sasuke about her but he didn't know where his father had brought her. He knew that she was dead but where her body was he didn't know. His analyst was very accurate he did know that much.

Kakashi decided to go and check on Sasuke, he knew that he needed sleep but he just couldn't get that feeling to go away. Kakashi made his way to Sasuke's room and opened the door just slightly. He wanted to just make sure he was okay and not wake him up. When he opened the door Sasuke was no where to be seen. Kakashi walked into the room looking around trying to find Sasuke. He wasn't in the bathroom across the hall Kakashi was sure of that. There was no note no nothing panic filled Kakashi's heart. Sasuke was gone.

Just over an hour latter Sasuke was starting to come to, a few moans escaped his mouth. Slowly he began to open his eyes and see where he was. He was really dizzy and out of it from the chloroform he tried to remember what happened. He remembered he was asleep in his bed at Kakashi' then a man showed up and everything goes black. Sasuke opened his eyes and tried to look around his vision was blurry at first but he was able to see after a few moments of adjusting. The room was dark almost pitch black he looked over to the left and saw what looked like a door. He turned his head around slowly and the only other thing he could sort of see was what looked like another door but smaller just off to the right of him.

The room he was in was cold he could almost see his breath. He couldn't tell if there was a window in the room or not everything was so dark. His mind was all fuzzy still he couldn't fully put things together just yet. He was scared he had just gotten safe and now here he was in a strange place. His body was in so much pain he couldn't move at all. That's when the fogged lifted for Sasuke he couldn't move. Sasuke moved his arms only to hear the clanking of chain against wall. His wrists were chained up to a wall. Next he tried to move his legs but they were tied together only no clanking sound so it wasn't chain.

Sasuke started to try and see if he could get his legs free from the rope that bound his ankles. If he could be able to get his legs free then at least he could use them to defend himself to some level. He tried for a good half an hour but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't move his body to loosen the rope. Sasuke stayed perfectly still when he heard footsteps coming towards wherever he was being held. He could hear them coming closer and closer to the door. He found himself holding his breath when they stopped right in front of the door. In just a few seconds Sasuke was about to see who his kidnapper was and just how bad it was going to be. The metal door slide open with a loud scrapping sound, but it didn't do anything for the lack of light in the room. A slight clicking sound was heard and the room filled with a blinding light. Sasuke's eyes automatically squinted at the brightness. Once he could manage to open his eyes after a few seconds panic began to fill every fibre in his body. There in the doorway was the one person Sasuke feared the most in the world. The one person he knew would be the last face he ever saw. His father gave him a sick grin as he made his way over to Sasuke.

"Well well well look who's finally awake. I've been waiting almost three hours for you to wake up bitch."

Sasuke became worried if he was here for that long unconscious he didn't want to imagine what his father had done to him.

"Don't worry Sasuke I didn't do anything. It's only fun when you're awake and screaming. You've been a very bad boy and bad boys need to be punished. Now you are going to stay chained up down here and no one but me knows about this place. So no one not Kakashi not your brother not even the police will find you. You are mine from now until the day I kill you."

Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening he was just finally free from his father and now this. He was in so much pain already he couldn't handle anymore and now it was just going to get worse.

"Now Sasuke you will do whatever it is that I say no matter what it is. I'm going to be making some good money off of you. You're going to be able to show people what a whore you really are. You're going to make sex tapes with who ever I tell you to. People are going to get to see what a slut you are. Take a look along that wall notice all the doors? Each door has a different room. Each room is a different set for the films you get to make. If you do as I say then you won't get beat if you don't you'll still do the films but you'll be beaten everyday. Do you understand me?"

Sasuke could feel his eyes burning with tears threatening to fall. He didn't want to do any of this but he knew he didn't have a choice he was stuck here until someone found him. He knew he wouldn't be able to escape twice from here his father wasn't an idiot. He didn't want this any of it, but if he could fool his mind into believing that he was willing it might not hurt as much.

"Yes master."

"Good now someone will be here in a few minutes so you need to get in your outfit."

Fugaku went to the corner and grabbed the bag he then placed it down in front of Sasuke. He unchained Sasuke and went to sit down on the stool.

"Get dressed that's your first outfit you need to look good for when the others arrive."

"Others master?"

"Yes the one with the camera, and the other people in the video. It's not just going to be you and one other man that would be a boring first video. No you will be fucking six different men we need to show them just how much of a cock slut you are. Now get dressed."

Sasuke grabbed the bag and started to pull out the articles of clothing. There was a black laced thong, black leather booty short, a pair of black leather high heal boots that went up to his knee caps, a collar and a black dog leash and the top was mesh. After getting dressed seven men came into the room. One of them held a camera while the others were wearing leather and holding whips and a paddle.

"So is this the new whore?"

"That's him sexy little thing isn't he?"

"Very sexy come on now turn around lets see all of you." The man with the camera said.

Sasuke did as he was told he did a slow turn for the men to get a good enough look. Judging by the whistles the men approved of their new toy. Fugaku went and unlocked a door and opened it to reveal a room with just a bed in it. The bed held red satin sheets and looked comfortable not that being comfortable was really going to matter. Fugaku waived them into the room and the camera man began to set up where he wanted to be. Fugaku was going to be the director so he placed the stool down in front of the bed so he could get a good look.

"Alright I'm all set up here Fugaku."

"Good now Sasuke you are these men's slave you will do whatever they tell you to do. They already know how this works so listen to them. I want to hear you moan and beg and look at that camera as you play with them. Show the true whore that I know you are. Let's get this started and remember Sasuke what happens if you stall."

Sasuke caught the threat at the end of his father's sentence.

"Action"

Kakashi knew that his father must have taken him. Fugaku must have used one of his many shady clients to kidnap Sasuke back. Possible options filled Kakashi's mind he could go over to Fugaku's but there was no guarantee that he would be able to get inside to look for him. He could call the police but there's no proof that Fugaku took him they could just believe that Sasuke left on his own. Kakashi knew he needed to do something he had to find him. That's when it hit Kakashi, Itachi he could go to the school and get Itachi. It was his only way into that house and Itachi already knew the truth it wouldn't look suspicious.

Kakashi grabbed his keys and his jacket and headed for his car. He needed to find Itachi and fast there was no telling how long Sasuke had been with his father. Kakashi drove like a mad man he was speeding and swerving all around cars and he was going through red lights. He didn't have the time to follow the rules he needed to get Itachi and get over to that house as fast as possible. If anyone tried to pull him over he could always flash his badge and they would leave him alone. Kakashi remembered Itachi's schedule from tutoring him. It was just after ten o'clock so he would be in second period which was physics. Once Kakashi pulled up to the school he got out of his car and headed straight for the office to find out exactly what classroom Grade 12 University level physics would be in.

After a lovely discussion with the secretary about the security of the students Kakashi was finally able to get the room number from her stating that he just wished to give Itachi some money that he owed him. She seemed to understand when Kakashi brought in Fugaku's name and how he didn't take disappointment very well. Kakashi ran down the hall to the classroom ocne there he knocked on the door. The teacher walked over and opened it he didn't look impressed at all.

"Can I help you?"

"I need to speak with Itachi please it's an emergency."

The teacher turned around and looked at the class.

"Itachi you have a visitor."

Itachi looked over and saw that it was Kakashi he grabbed his stuff and quickly made it down to the door. Once the teacher backed off Itachi stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"Sasuke's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean he's gone? Gone where?"

"I don't know what time but I woke up this morning and I didn't check on Sasuke until ten roughly. When I went into his room he wasn't there. I think your father had one of his clients take him sometime last night after I went to bed."

"Where is he do you know?"

"I don't know I'm thinking he's somewhere in your house. I can't go in there but I'm hoping you'll go in and see if you can find him."

"Okay let's go father should be at work and if not I'll see if I can find him. What if he's not there though? He wouldn't just up and leave would he?"

"I want to believe that he wouldn't just leave on his own, I really don't think he did. The pain that he was still in last night was strong even with the pain killers. I can't see him being able to move around very much in his condition."

"Let's go then I just hope he's there and I can find him. I hope nothing happened to him if something did I don't know what I'll do."

"Let's just focus on finding Sasuke before anymore damage can be done."

Kakashi and Itachi made there way to the car once inside they were on their way to Itachi's house. Both sat there in silence both wondering the same thing. If Sasuke was going to be okay they both didn't know what condition Sasuke was going to be in. All they could do was hope that Sasuke was there and not hidden somewhere else. All they could do for the remainder of the drive was hope.

"Alright that's it."

"Nice job everyone. Alright I'll see you in a few days for another video I'll email you the story line."

The men nodded and made there way out of the room once dressed they were off. Sasuke stayed where he was not sure of what he was supposed to do. Fugaku made his way over to the bed and looked at Sasuke.

"You did well whore. You really do love the cock don't you slut. Then you'll love what I have in store for you next."

Fugaku starred down at Sasuke he was covered in bodily fluids. Now it was time to teach him another lesson. He grabbed the leash and pulled on it he dragged him down the hall to the very last room. He opened the door to reveal a dungeon with chains, whips, paddles and other sexual items. He threw Sasuke in the room and closed the door behind him.

"You acted like a whore so now you will be treated like a whore."

Fugaku chained Sasuke up to the wall with his face facing the wall. He grabbed a whip from the table and began whipping Sasuke. Sasuke let out screams every time the whip came across his skin. After a good hour of this Fugaku got annoyed with the screams and he put a gag in his mouth. He then went and grabbed a wooden paddle and began his assault on Sasuke's sore ass. Three hours had gone by and Sasuke's ass was red and bleeding. Fugaku then began to start using the paddle on his ribs.

Sasuke was in complete and utter pain he couldn't take much more. All he wanted was to be back in bed at Kakashi' place he was warm and safe there. His head was pounding and he was losing his vision. He felt his father undo the chains around his wrists Sasuke collapsed to the floor. Fugaku then started to punch Sasuke every where and anywhere especially his head. Sasuke put his arms up to protect his head he knew he couldn't take any more pain. His father's punches were so strong that after a few minutes Sasuke's cast was shattered and he had four broken fingers from the blows.

Sasuke had spent a total of five hours with his father alone in this room before Fugaku finally ran out of energy. He grabbed Sasuke and dragged him over to the corner of the room and chained him up to the wall so he couldn't go anywhere. He then made his way upstairs to shower and get ready for work.

Kakashi and Itachi drove by the house once just to make sure that Fugaku wasn't at home which he wasn't. Kakashi parked his car just down around the corner. He could still see the house but he wasn't going to be recognized if Fugaku came home. Itachi got out of the car and headed for the house. After unlocking the door he went in. He called Sasuke's name a few times but didn't hear a response. He went into the living room and checked it first, no Sasuke. He then proceeded to go into the kitchen still no sign of Sasuke.

Itachi then went upstairs and checked their father's bedroom. Once again no Sasuke. Same went for his bedroom, closest, the bathroom and any hiding spot. Itachi then decided to go downstairs and check the basement. It was the last place to look within the house. He had to hope that Sasuke was down there if not he had no idea where to start looking for him.

Itachi opened the basement door and slowly made his way down the stairs. He hadn't been down there in a long while he forgot how cold it always gets no matter what the weather is like. It really was no wonder why Sasuke was sick all the time being kept down here. Sasuke wasn't in his usual spot in the basement. Itachi went and looked everywhere that he could think of still no sign of Sasuke anywhere. Itachi's hope was beginning to fade away. Sasuke wasn't in the house and he could be anywhere.

Itachi went back out to the car and sat down in the passenger seat once again.

"He's not in there. I've looked everywhere I can't find him. What are we going to do now?"

"Okay let's think about this for a minute. Is there anyone that you can think of that Sasuke would go to?"

"No he doesn't have any friends, our relatives don't live anywhere near us. Even mother is gone on a vacation. There isn't anyone for him to run to."

Kakashi inwardly flinched when Itachi mentioned his mother. Kakashi didn't know when there would be a good time to inform Itachi that his mother was actually dead. He did know that right now at this current moment in time it wouldn't be the right time to tell him that his mother is dead.

"Okay how about your father, is there any place you can think of that he mentioned or a place that he can hide someone?"

"No he keeps his life very personal he doesn't talk to me unless it's about school."

"Your father is a lawyer so he has files and things he would need to hide. Is there any place in the house that could be mistaken for nothing?"

"I'm not sure. No one is home right now and father won't be home until after five."

"Alright let's both go in there and see if maybe there's some kind of hiding hole or something. He's a lawyer he would need a place to keep things classified."

They got out of the car and made their way back over to the house. Itachi went in first followed by Kakashi. Itachi went to look in the kitchen for any hidden areas; Kakashi went into the living room to look for anything as well. They both didn't find anything so they went upstairs and started to look. Itachi went into his parents' bedroom and Kakashi went into Fugaku's office.

Kakashi began to go through all of the files he was looking for any hidden spaces; however, he was also looking for anything he could use against Fugaku. Right now was probably going to be the only chance he had of finding any proof against Fugaku. Kakashi went to the book shelf and started to take books down and he found exactly what he was hoping for. Behind the books was a safe Kakashi then started to flip through the books until he found the key to open the safe. _'__They all have a hiding spot.__'_ Kakashi thought

Inside were files from past clients being charged with rape or murder. There was also the photos of Sasuke and multiple video tapes. Kakashi grabbed them and placed them in his bag then he put the books back making sure it looked like it did before he left. He then left the room and made his way towards the basement. He met Itachi out in the hall already on his way down to the basement.

Kakashi was hoping to find Sasuke down there. Even though, Itachi had already searched the house. If Fugaku had a hidden safe in his office then the possibility of there being more then one was likely. They went into the basement and immediately began looking for anything that could be mistaken for a fake wall or accessible. After what felt like hours Kakashi came to a spot on the far back wall. There appeared to be a weak spot on the edge of the wall, if at just a glance it would appear to be normal. However, if you were to look closer at the wall it didn't look quite right.

Kakashi went up to the wall and started to feel it for any difference in texture. After not finding any he began to push on it slightly trying to see if it would open. To his dismay it didn't move an inch. Then he decided to try one last thing to see if he could get the wall to slide open. Itachi noticed what Kakashi was doing and went over to give him a hand. Together they pushed against the wall trying to make it slide open. After a few moments the wall made a noise and it began to slide open.

They couldn't believe what was behind the wall it was an extra part of the house that Itachi had never seen before. It held a hallway that had multiple doors leading off from it. They began to open the doors one by one hoping to find Sasuke in one of them they didn't expect to find the rooms the way they did. One room held what appeared to be an office with restraints attached to the desk, another held a bed with more restraints. The rooms just kept going on and on each one more disturbing then the next finally they reached the last door. Kakashi opened the door only to reveal a room set up to look like a dungeon. There was a steal table with chains attached to it, there were whips and paddles, there were chains attached to the walls, multiple weapons laying around the room on the floor. It was beyond freezing in the room they could actually see their breaths.

That's when Kakashi saw it in the fair corner of the room handcuffed to the wall was Sasuke. He wasn't wearing anything but a collar and a leash. Itachi and Kakashi looked at each other then made their way over to poor Sasuke. He was unconscious, covered in bruises and cuts, he smelt of sex and he had blood and other bodily fluids on him. Kakashi began to pick the locked on the handcuffs and a few minutes later Sasuke was free. Itachi picked him up bridal style and they made their way out of this place. Kakashi grabbed the blanket on the floor where Sasuke used to sleep. He wrapped him up in the blanket that he had given to him a few months ago.

Once they got back to the car Itachi placed Sasuke down on the back seat he still hadn't made a sound. Kakashi got in the drivers seat and Itachi in the passenger seat so he could keep an eye on Sasuke. Kakashi began to debate where they should take Sasuke; he needed medical treatment fast so he had no choice but to take him to the hospital. They would deal with Fugaku once they got there; Kakashi turned the car on and took off.

The whole car ride there no one said anything Itachi kept his eyes fixed on Sasuke just waiting for him to say anything or move. Kakashi just focused on driving and not getting caught speeding that was the last thing he needed at that moment. They got to the hospital within record time Itachi got out and carried Sasuke inside with Kakashi right behind him. After a few minutes of explaining to a nurse what was going on she told Itachi to follow her and place Sasuke down on a bed.

The nurse called in a doctor and ushered Itachi and Kakashi out of the room so they could work on Sasuke and examine him. They waited outside of the door against the multiple wishes from the nurse to have them go into the waiting room. They had still yet to say anything to each other about all of this. Kakashi was too busy trying to figure out what to do about all of this. He needed to contact his boss and let him know about Sasuke and what he was doing, he would need his support at the trial. And to top it all off Itachi still didn't know about him being undercover so somewhere along the way he would have to tell him. He wasn't supposed to be telling anyone about it but in this situation it would be too difficult to hide it from Itachi. Not to mention that Sasuke already knew and it wouldn't be fair to have him keep it a secret from his big brother.

Itachi was fuming he couldn't believe that he had never noticed any of this before. He couldn't help but think that this was somehow all of his fault. That if he had just paid more attention to Sasuke then his school work and Dei then it wouldn't have come down to this. He would have helped Sasuke get out of the pain and trouble he was in in a heartbeat. He could understand though why Sasuke never said anything to him about it how could he. That conversation isn't just something that you bring up around the dinner table one night. Itachi just couldn't help but feel responsible for all of this. He had to talk to someone he needed to call Dei he would be able to help him through all of this.

Itachi looked over at Kakashi, "I need to make a phone call I'll be right back."

"Okay Itachi I need to make one as well."

Itachi gave a nod then walked off towards the waiting room. Kakashi went outside by his car where he knew he could get some privacy. What they didn't know was when they both left to go opposite ways. The doctors pulled Sasuke out of the room and rushed him down to the O.R. Sasuke had been bleeding internally in his brain all night long. The doctor ordered the nurse to call down for a priest, because he didn't think Sasuke would make it off of the table alive there was just too much damage. What Itachi and Kakashi didn't know was they were about to wait twelve hours before they even heard if Sasuke was alive or dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Just Something about Him

Itachi stood in the waiting room, he pulled out his cell phone and he dialled Dei's phone number and waited for him to answer. After the fourth ring he finally picked up.

"Hello"

"Hey Dei it's me."

"Hey babe what's wrong you sound horrible."

"It's Sasuke Dei, he's in the hospital could you maybe come down please?"

"Ya I'll be there in ten babe."

"Thanks."

Itachi hung up then he sat down and waited for Dei to show up. He couldn't believe that all of this was happening. Just a few days ago he was living a normal life well semi normal. He went to school got good grades had a boyfriend that loves him and he loves. He never thought that his father would be abusing Sasuke like this. He had to admit he knew that his father never really cared about Sasuke and didn't take care of him or his mother for that matter. This though, to take it to this level is just deranged of his father. Itachi was lost in his thought it wasn't until Dei had showed up twelve minutes later that he snapped out of it.

"Dei"

Dei went and sat down on the table right in front of Itachi.

"Babe, what happened is Sasuke ok?"

"He was taken in the middle of the night last night. Kakashi woke up and went to check on him around ten and found him missing. He came and got me at school and we went to my house. Father wasn't home we looked everywhere, finally we came into the basement. Kakashi noticed that the back wall didn't look right and we were able to push it open. "

"What was behind it?"

"It was a hallway with a bunch of doors leading off from it. We looked in every room and each one had a different scene for sex fantasies it looked like. We finally found Sasuke in the last room. It was set up as some sick sexual dungeon Dei and this room was absolutely freezing."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know he wouldn't wake up Dei. I couldn't wake him up no matter what I did he wouldn't wake up."

"Have the doctors said anything babe?"

"Not yet they are looking at him."

"It's going to be ok babe, have the police been called yet?"

"I don't think so, Kakashi went out to make a phone call he might have called them."

"Ok let's just wait here till the doctor comes and tells us something. I'm sure everything will be perfectly fine. Sasuke is one hell of a fighter he has survived all of this and he won't let your father win."

Dei grabbed Itachi's hand he began to rub his thumb along the back of his hand hoping it would calm him down.

Kakashi stood against his car he pulled his cell phone out and dialled his boss' number. It rang three times then he heard his boss' voice on the other end.

"Agent Miller"

"Miller its Kakashi we have a situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"It's the Nicholson family again something has happened to Sasuke."

"What happened? He was at your place safe just yesterday."

"You need to come down for this."

"Is it that bad?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here, but you need to be here for this it's going to get over my head soon when the doctors call the local police."

"Alright I'm just around the corner from the hospital I'll meet you by your car."

Kakashi hung up the phone and waited a few minutes before his boss and long time friend showed up beside him. Kakashi always loved Miller's car it was a classic Camaro that had double headers. It was black with a dark pink dragon on the right hand side of it. Miller got out of it and walked around to face Kakashi.

"Kakashi how are you doing?"

"Could be better."

"So tell me what's going on from the very beginning so I can understand everything. I need to know the full story top to bottom so when the police show up I can speak on your behalf as well."

"It started about three months ago during that horrible storm. My car broke down outside of the Nicholson's estate. I went there to get some help to see if I could call a tow truck, the guard took me to the main house. That's when I met Fugaku and Mikoto and soon afterwards I met there son Itachi. At first they seemed very nice normal they let me stay the night. All through dinner we had talked about school and Itachi. That night I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs I took a look at the pictures they had displayed. All of which were just the three of them. The door to the basement was open and I went down. I saw writing books with very neat writing I assumed they were from Mikoto. All in all it appeared to be a normal household."

"So what got you so interested in the Nicholson's of all people. Especially Fugaku he's the top criminal defence lawyer."

"I know and it wasn't until I came upstairs. I saw a young boy around the age of twelve in the kitchen. He looked like Itachi but he had softer features and his eyes were blue. It wasn't until after I started talking to him that I realised something wasn't right. He was scared and nervous and I asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up. Now he said it in a low whisper not thinking I would hear that he wanted to be alive."

"He wants to be alive when he grows up that's what he said?"

"That's what he said now like I said he didn't mean for me to hear it. He then got up after that and then went downstairs into the basement. Now when I was down there it was freezing down there I could almost see my breath. That's where he sleeps down in the basement with nothing to keep him warm. That morning I noticed that he wasn't up and no one said anything about him."

"Did you?"

"No I kept our meeting a secret. There is not one picture of him, not one mentioning of him from anyone. Nothing at all that would ever suggest there is another child in the house. Fugaku gave me a ride to work and I had agreed to tutor Itachi in English. That night again I was over there nothing at all about Sasuke. I left and I had a blanket in my trunk just in case I needed it, I placed it outside the basement window for him with some left over food Mikoto gave to me. I waited and watched him sneak out and grab both the blanket and food. Then it got weird I came by the next time planning on tutoring Itachi only to find that Mikoto is gone and Sasuke is upstairs cooking dinner."

"Maybe he isn't social."

"That's what I thought but I was about to turn the corner to go into the kitchen where I heard Sasuke call Fugaku master."

"He called his father master?"

"He called him father then Fugaku corrected him and he called him master. He was about to set the table he reached up to grab a plate and he was in pain. I helped him get it down and gave him my card with my number and address on it. He took it and hid it as his father walked in."

"Did he ever call you?"

"That night I waited up I had a feeling that something was going to happen, but he never showed. It was like that for three months i would go and tutor Itachi Mikoto was never there Fugaku always had an excuse. Finally just after three months around midnight I heard a knock on my door and it was Sasuke. He was in horrible condition he was covered in bruises and cuts. He was extremely thin and weak he had a bruise on the front and back of his neck of a hand print. He's still covered in bruises and cuts and has bruising all around his neck. He had four broken ribs and four bruised ribs, his wrist was broken, he had a concussion, he had swelling on the side of his head, his throat was red and bruised he could barely talk, he fainted, and he also had a high fever."

"Holy fuck, so what happened when Fugaku found out he was missing? Wait he has an older brother and a mother where were they?"

"His brother came to me yesterday wanted to know what was going on. I explained to him and he never noticed. He acknowledged that Fugaku was keeping him in the basement he said he would sneak him up when he could and feed him. He was sneaking out at night though to go over to his boyfriend's house."

"His boyfriend's house eh. Fugaku must not know if he still has pictures of him up everywhere. What about his mother?"

"The night before I came over for Itachi's and mines first tutoring session. Sasuke watched as Fugaku and Mikoto had an argument and Fugaku killed her. He found Sasuke upstairs trying to save his mother but she was dead. Fugaku then beat Sasuke then made him clean up her blood as he dumped the body. Fugaku told me and Itachi that she went away to visit family for a month and she was at a conference as well."

"Ok so let's get back to what happened when Fugaku found out he was at your place."

"He came in and I told him to leave that I knew what he was doing. He left and came back with two police officers. Sasuke was in the spare room sleeping they wanted me to wake him up I did. I brought him out they called for a paramedic and Sasuke agreed to answering question as long as his father wasn't there. Once Fugaku was in the spare room officer Stanley started to ask him who did this. Sasuke didn't get the chance to answer he started coughing up blood then the paramedics showed up. Once they checked him out and left I told the police that he was going to be staying with me. That they could come back in a week and talk to him again once he was in better shape. I had to show them my badge to get them to agree but they did and took Fugaku out. He didn't really go willingly but eventually he drove away."

"Ok so that's how do we end up at the hospital?"

"Yesterday after Itachi showed up and I got him straightened out we brought Sasuke to the hospital to get checked out. They ran a bunch of tests everything came back fine they put a cast on his arm and let us bring him home. He was exhausted he slept through everything even the hospital so when I got home I put him to bed right away. Last night when Sasuke and I were asleep Fugaku must have hired one of his clients to kidnap Sasuke and bring him back to his house. I woke up and saw that he was missing went to get Itachi at his school and told him. We then proceeded to head over to his home Itachi went in first Fugaku wasn't there. We searched the place and I found some files in his office that I took. They had pictures of Sasuke and a few video tapes of what I don't know. There in my bag in the car. We went into the basement I saw that the back wall didn't look right. We were able to push it away and that lead us into a hallway. There were multiple doors that went off from it they had been set up to fit different sexual fantasies would be my guess. We finally found Sasuke in the last room naked chained up to the wall in a room made to look like a sex dungeon and that room was freezing. That's how we ended up at the hospital."

"Fuck Kakashi, this has to be the worse story I have heard in my career. How's Sasuke is he ok?"

"I don't know the doctors are with him. I wanted to call you right away I'm gonna need your help with this one."

"This isn't just a normal case to you is it?"

"There's something about this boy, he has never been to school and yet he writes better then his brother. He figured out that I was an agent only having talking to me for less then an hour. In less then one hour he knew me he's so observant and bright."

"You think he would make a good agent."

"No I think he would make a great agent and I think he needs someone that he can truly rely on. I care about him and I know that's dangerous and stupid but there's just something about him."

"Alright let's get inside and we can see how he is doing."

Kakashi nodded and together they made their way into the hospital. Kakashi noticed that Itachi was in the waiting room with who he guessed to be his boyfriend. They went into the waiting room to join them in the waiting game.

Itachi and Dei looked up to see Kakashi and another man walk into the room.

"Itachi this is my good friend Agent Miller. Miller this is Itachi Sasuke's older brother."

Miller reached his hand out and shook Itachi's.

"This is my boyfriend Dei, Dei this is Kakashi."

Dei shook Miller's and Kakashi' hand. Once the introductions were finished Kakashi and Miller took a seat. Kakashi figured it would be best to leave the explaining to Miller on this one. They have worked together many times Miller knew that the explanations would be left to him once Kakashi didn't speak after they sat.

"So you said agent Miller Kakashi?" Dei asked.

"That's right Dei I am an Agent, I work for a secret organization called Taka. We consist of undercover agents, Drug police, and Tactical forces."

"So what is your position?"

"Well Itachi I am the Chief of Taka and Kakashi here is my best undercover agent."

"Wait you're a cop and you didn't tell me?"

"Itachi look I am sorry that I didn't tell you. It's not something that I am allowed to discuss. Your brother figured it out actually that first night he was at my place."

"He figured it out huh"

"Your brother is very gifted and an amazing young man."

"So you're not a professor then?"

"No I am a professor it's a long story how me and Miller met. I am a professor I went to school and graduated. Being able to be a teacher still was the only way I agreed to join Miller actually."

"So were you sent to look into my family?"

"No I wasn't, my car really did break down it was just luck that I found the truth."

"So Agent Miller what will happen now?" Dei asked.

"Well first thing is first we need to know how Sasuke is doing. That is the most important thing right now. With cases like this it can be a long process I have a feeling though that with Fugaku it will be twice as long. It is such a relief that you both are here and more then willing to help in any way. I will be arresting Fugaku I'll have a team go over to your house and collect forensic evidence to hold your father for child abuse. We will place Sasuke in protective custody normally we do not place a victim with an agent. In this situation though, it is very important that Sasuke trust who he is with. From all of the abuse he will have server trust issues especially with men; however, he appears to trust Kakashi which is why I will keep him there."

"Now Itachi you will be able to come over any time you wish to see Sasuke. It would never be my intentions to keep you two apart Sasuke needs you just as much as you need him." Kakashi interrupted.

"That is very true Kakashi you both need each other and rely on each other. Now I am sure that Fugaku will post bail and we will place a restraining order against Fugaku. With that in place if Fugaku ever comes with in range of it we can place him back in jail till the trial. Fugaku's a top defense attorney he will try and make it look like Sasuke is mentally unstable. We have seen it before and if we are not careful and fully prepared sometimes they win. Regardless of what happens if he is found guilty or not Sasuke will never be in his custody again."

"Who's custody would he be in? I mean I'm eighteen I'm an adult legally now does that mean I can have custody of him?"

Kakashi and Miller looked at each other they didn't know how they wanted to play this out. On the one hand if Kakashi had custody of Sasuke he would be taken care of financially and he could go to school and he could go into the training program for becoming an agent. On the other hand he could live with Itachi; however, Itachi would have to work and go to university all at the same time. Not only that Itachi wasn't trained to deal with the after care for Sasuke once all of this sinks in.

"Itachi we can talk about that after when it gets closer. All of us can sit down and discuss what would be best for Sasuke."

"So are you saying I can't have custody of my brother?"

"Itachi Kakashi didn't say that; however, in reality there are things that will need to be discussed and looked at. Sasuke will need a lot of care once this is over with and not just physically. His mental and emotional state are severely damaged there are many different things we need to go over before we make that decision."

"Babe let's just focus all our attention on getting Sasuke away and safe from your father. Everything else will work itself out in the end."

"Have ether of you heard from the Doctor?" Kakashi asked.

Both Dei and Itachi shook their heads. That's when the room fell silent for the next eleven hours. The only sounds in the room were when one of them couldn't sit any longer and began to pace up and down the room. The room may have been silent but the fear and worry were loud enough to fill the room. Everyone didn't understand what was happening every now and then they would take turns and go and ask a nurse what was happening. It only resulted in the nurse not knowing and not being able to release information not even to Miller when he showed his badge. All they could do was play the waiting game.

In the mean time Fugaku had gone to work he had a whole day to make up. He knew that he would be there almost all night. Not only did he have to catch up on his work he had to get the next video ready. He needed to get in touch with the last set of guys as well as find new ones. He had been thinking of different ways to set up the next room for the new video. He eventually decided to make it a school video where the scene would be in a teacher's office. He could get Sasuke dressed up in a school uniform and have it as a detention. Just the thought seemed to make Fugaku hard and he couldn't wait till he got done all of his work to go back home. What he didn't know was when he got there Sasuke wouldn't be there but it would be full of crime scene investigators.

It had been a long hard day for Fugaku at work. Having to miss a whole day thanks to Sasuke he had twice the work load today. His night was long from over even if it was the weekend. He had to make a new video and then stream and edit both videos. He was going to make lots of money off Sasuke and he couldn't think of a better way to do it then sex videos. He couldn't wait to get back to his home and see Sasuke he had the last twelve hours at work to plan the next video. He was going to make this one dirtier then the first video. He had ten guys that were his clients meeting him at his house for the video. All of them were on trial for some form of rape or molestation so it was bound to be one rough and dirty video.

Fugaku pulled into his driveway once there he turned his car off and got out making his way towards his front door. When he walked in he didn't expect to find his home filled with the police and CSI personnel. Not only that, he saw the ten men he had hired for the video sitting handcuffed on his couch. Fugaku had noticed the other cars around his house but none of them were marked. He just assumed that the men he hired where here on time like they were suppose to be. Fugaku knew he would have to play dumb if he wanted to get out of this.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are these men on my couch?"

"Mr. Nicholson?"

"Yes that would be me now answer my question why are you and these men in my home?"

"Mr. Nicholson you are under arrest for child abuse and making illegal pornography."

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! Where is your warrant for this search and my arrest?"

The arresting officer handed Fugaku the warrants. Fugaku looked them over and saw the judge that signed the warrants. It took Fugaku everything he had not to smile when he saw who the judge was. It was Judge Fallon; Fugaku went and dialed his house number not caring that it was nearing ten o'clock at night. Fugaku walked into the kitchen making sure that no one would be able to hear the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hello there Fallon its Fugaku."

"I'm assuming you are calling about the warrant I signed today for your arrest."

"Yes I find it very interesting considering there is no evidence of these accusations. It would be in your best interest to revoke these warrants as well as any evidence that has been taken from my home. After all it would be in your best interest we wouldn't want that file to get into the wrong hands now would we Fallon."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. Fallon knew that signing the warrant would have been a problem. Now on the other hand there wasn't any evidence to the accusations he merely signed it simply because he hates Fugaku and needed him out of the picture, him and that file of his.

"Fine put the lead detective on the phone and I will dismiss the warrants and the evidence."

"That's a wise decision Judge Fallon."

Fugaku walked over to the lead detective and handed him the phone. It was obvious that the detective was less then pleased. After a few moments he hung up and handed the phone back to Fugaku.

"I don't know what you said to him but you can't have every judge in this city under your thumb. I am going to find that judge and make sure you and your flunkies go down for what you are guilty of Fugaku. Let them go and bring back all of the evidence that has been removed from the house. The warrants were revoked by Judge Fallon."

It was clear that the men in the room were anything but pleased. However without the warrants they had no reason to continue with the investigation at his home. That didn't mean that they wouldn't continue the investigation back at the lab and station. They had strict orders from Agent Miller to make this investigation completely solid no room for any loop holes. Now Detective O'Neil will have to inform Miller that a road block has been set. It was one phone call he was not looking forward to.

Once everything was returned and the handcuffs were removed Detective O'Neil went to his car. Fugaku stood in his living room he had informed the men that he would call them tomorrow and told them to leave. Not forgetting to threaten them of what would happen if they spoke about any of this to anyone. Once the men were gone Fugaku looked out his window to see all but one car gone. He knew that the man was Detective O'Neil and he without a doubt was most likely talking to his superior about what just happened.

Detective O'Neil was sitting in his car starring at his phone. He really didn't want to have to make this call. He often worked with Agent Miller when they needed police involvement which was more often then people thought. He had gotten along well with Miller when he was assigned his first case after that Miller always requested him. Miller wasn't a man to get angry and yell; however, you could always hear it in his voice when he was upset. Slowly Detective O'Neil dialed Miller's number and waited for him to pick up the phone.

Back at the hospital it had been twelve hours; twelve long hours of waiting to hear if Sasuke was ok or not. Miller had called a few hours ago to get a team down to Fugaku's house he wanted to wait until they knew if Sasuke was ok or not but it was taking too long. They had already figured out on their own that Sasuke must have gone into surgery otherwise they would have been out long ago. Not even a single update was given to them which made Miller worry all the more. He knew from experience as did Kakashi that no news when in a hospital is not good news. If the doctors couldn't even spar one nurse to come out and inform the family then it was life or death bad.

Miller's phone ringing broke the dead silence of the waiting room. Miller reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He saw that it was Detective O'Neil on the other end which meant that Fugaku was either arrested or causing a problem for the man. Everyone in the room turned their attention to Miller they knew about the investigation that was going on at the house. They all knew that the phone call would be about what was happening and most likely that Fugaku was throwing a fit.

"Miller"

"We have a problem Fugaku called Jude Fallon. It appears that he must have some blackmail on him because Fugaku wasn't on the phone for two minutes. Fallon revoked both warrants as well as forcing us to return all the evidence that we had taken from the house."

"And I'm sure now that Fugaku knows what was taken he is working on removing it and making it all inadmissible."

"When we got there a few hours later ten men showed up looking for Fugaku. We arrested them but we had to let them go. Now it wouldn't be an issue to re-arrest them we ran their names they were all clients of Fugaku's."

"What were they on trial for?"

"Rape mostly some molestation all of which were under aged. I'll have some of my men pick them up and bring them down to the station for questioning. I'm sure one of them will crack eventually with the right persuasion after all. Have you any news on the boy what ever evidence is lifted from him will be all we will have by the time Fugaku is done."

"Not yet we haven't heard a thing. When we do see him I'll make sure we have everything that was taken from him. Let me know what comes of the men keep me updated."

With that Miller hung up the cell phone everyone's eyes were still fixed on him waiting for an explanation.

"Fugaku came home to find the team there as well as ten men handcuffed. He called Judge Fallon the warrant issuing judge. It appears that Fugaku has some form of blackmail on him, because Judge Fallon revoked the warrants stating that there was no evidence for them. He also had them return all of the evidence they had taken and the men that were arrested were let go."

"Wonderful so father gets away with it again."

"Itachi calm down your father may have won this round, just keep in mind that we will win the war. Who were the men?" Kakashi said

"Now it hasn't been confirmed what they were doing there. However they were there to see Fugaku and all of them use to be clients of his."

"What were they on trial for?"

"For rape or molestation all were under aged."

"You don't know what they were there for?"

"No Detective O'Neil had to let them go before he could question them. Now he will have his men looking for them and arrest them. Once they are at the station he will question them and see what they have to say."

Before anymore could be said a doctor finally walked into the waiting room. His face didn't give off much other then the fact that he was exhausted. It's to be expected after being with a patient for the last twelve hours.

"You all here for Sasuke?"

"Yes I'm his older brother, this is my boyfriend and these two are friends and law enforcement. How is he?"

"Law enforcement then I will hand over his clothing and any other evidence we found on him; which includes the DNA swabs we took and the SAE Kit. Sasuke has been in surgery for the last twelve hours roughly he had bleeding in his brain that we needed to repair. For a twelve year old boy he certainly has been beaten a lot. We were able to stop the bleeding however there is still a significant amount of bruising on his brain. His right wrist has been set in a brace as well as a few of his fingers. His ribs are re-tapped and wrapped. His throat there's a lot of damaged done to it and unfortunately the only thing we can do is give it time to heal."

"So what happens now? You said there was bruising on his brain what will that do?" Itachi asked.

"The bruising will take a very long time to heal I'm talking years it's that server. That doesn't mean your brother will have mental issues as fair as IQ. He will however have horrible headaches and even migraines possibly for the rest of his life even after the bruising has fully healed. There is some medicine we can prescribe to help limit how many he gets that's all we can really do for that though. As for what happens now all I know is that he just had brain surgery so he won't be able to leave the hospital for at least a few weeks. What happens after that is up to your friends and the police."

"So he'll make a full recovery then?" Kakashi asked

"If he wakes up he'll make a full recovery."

"What do you mean if he wakes up? Why wouldn't he wake up?" Itachi asked

"Your brother has been through a lot of trauma too much for any individual to handle. There was server rape injuries and internal bleeding not just in his brain. Your brother is in critical condition we almost lost him several times during surgery. I like to start off by telling the family and friends the good news verses the bad first. I do believe he will wake up he's a fighter through and through you just need to give him sometime."

"When can we see him?"

"You can see him in a few moments a nurse is just moving him into his room. I'll have her come and get you when she is done."

"Thank you."

"That evidence that you collected when can we get that?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll have them bring it to you right away."

Kakashi and Miller gave a nod and with that the doctor left them alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Plan B

A few moments later a nurse came back into the waiting room with a bag in hand.

"This is the evidence we collected from him and the blanket that you wrapped him up in as well as the sheets. We didn't know what you would want so we gave you everything."

She handed it to Agent Miller and he thanked her for it.

"I can take you to see Sasuke now. You do need to prepare yourselves though he's in critical condition. So there are a lot of machines and needles hooked up to him to help keep him alive."

They all nodded and stood up they needed to see hoe bad he really was. Kakashi and Miller already had a good idea they had been dealing with extreme abuse cases for many years now. The nurse led them to Sasuke's hospital room and once there she went on her way to check on her other patients. They all walked into Sasuke's room; the doctor had informed them that they almost lost him several times. The doctor made it very clear that his condition was at best critical to not get their hopes up. They all understood once they walked into the hospital room. Sasuke was covered in bruises, patches and the beeping of machines could be heard throughout the room.

He barely looked alive the only indication was the sound from a machine signally that his heart was still beating. Kakashi didn't know what to think his mind and heart were internally at war with each other. His common sense was screaming at him to be realistic and face the facts, Sasuke was going to die. No one would be able to survive what he has been through it wasn't possible. Kakashi found his heart screaming otherwise though. It refused to believe that a twelve year old boy could go through so much just to give up now.

They all pulled up a chair and sat down around Sasuke. No one said anything for the longest time the only sound filling the room was the beeping of Sasuke's heart monitor. Itachi was the first to break the silence.

"He's going to die."

"Don't think like that babe." Dei said

"How can I not? Look at him Dei he can't take anymore. He's not going to survive this."

"Itachi I know this is hard but you can't think like that." Agent Miller said

"The doctors don't even expect him to live."

"They don't know him Itachi. Your brother has been through hell and he's still alive. He's strong and he wont give up your brother has seen what life can be like. He's a fighter he'll make it you just have to give him sometime. He's fighting for his life now and we can help." Kakashi said

"What can we do?" Itachi whispered

"We can get your father in jail. So when Sasuke wakes up he'll have a pain free life to come home to." Kakashi said

"What do we do?" Dei asked

"We're going to bring the evidence that was collected from your brother to the lab. Dei why don't you stay here just incase he wakes up or there's changes. Itachi I know it'll be hard, but go home and get anything you can out of your father. Don't let him know that you know, be calm it's for your brother remember that." Agent Miller said

"You expect me to go home and pretend like none of this happened?"

"Itachi I know it's hard but it's for your brother you can do this." Kakashi said

"I don't want to leave him what if something happens?"

"I'll be here with him babe I'll text you all night I promise. The sooner we get your father in jail the better he'll be." Dei said

"Alright I'll see what I can find." Itachi said

"Good, Kakashi why don't you drop Itachi off at his home. I'll head over to the lab and meet you there." Agent Miller said

"Alright Itachi lets go I'm sure your father has been wondering where you are by now." Kakashi said

With that the three of them said their goodbyes and they went their separate ways. Miller wanted to get back to the station so the processing could be started. He also was curious to see if the men Fugaku hired were found and brought in. Kakashi and Itachi walked out to his car in silence. Itachi honestly didn't think he could handle seeing his father after he found Sasuke like that. Itachi knew how important it would be for him to find everything he could from his father. His brother was counting on him he wasn't going to fail him again.

The drive was made in silence; Kakashi wanted to say something, anything to help. Though truly what could he possibly say? Don't worry about your younger brother fighting for his life. Don't worry about playing secret spy against your father. Don't worry about trying to put your father in jail before he kills your younger brother. Really what could he truly say to ease Itachi's fears and nerves right now?

The drive seemed to be a lot shorter then the drive down. It's funny how that works when you desperately need to get somewhere fast it takes forever. Compared to when you are dreading going somewhere it seems like you're there instantly. It's ironic really how that all works. They pulled up to the house the mere sight of it made Itachi sick. He knew he would have to go inside, he knew he would have to play dumb with his father. Though the worse was knowing he would have to go in there and not kill his father for all the pain that he has caused. Kakashi looked over at Itachi and for the first time since they left the hospital he spoke.

"You can do this Itachi just remember it's for Sasuke."

Itachi didn't say anything, because he didn't feel like he could do this. He didn't even feel remotely close to it at all. He wanted to be at the hospital with Sasuke holding his hand till he woke up. Not looking into the face of the man who did this to him. Itachi just gave a nod he knew Kakashi already knew how he felt there was no point in saying it.

Itachi got out of the car and slowly made his way towards the front door. The lights were on so his father was definitely awake. He was probably pacing the living room waiting for him to return. It was after midnight Itachi was always home by then or at least that's what he had thought. Itachi stood there at the front door he turned around and noticed that Kakashi had driven off already. There was no point in delaying anymore he took a deep breath then walked inside to face his father.

Sure enough his father was pacing all around the living room. He looked stressed apparently coming home to your house full of police had affected him which pleased Itachi.

"Where the hell have you been? It's almost one in the morning!"

"My apologies father I was over at a friend's house. I have a major test in my law class next week father so we were studying. We just lost track of time I'm surprised to find you still awake."

"It's a long story that involves the police showing up."

"The police?"

"Yes the police."

"Father I really do want to hear this story. I just really need to use the washroom first."

"Alright meet me in my office then."

"Yes father"

Itachi went up the stairs with his father. Luckily his office was at the other end of the hall as the bathroom. Once Itachi heard the office door close he went into his room instead. Itachi needed to take a breath and focus. Sasuke was counting on him he had to focus and keep his head. That's when it came to him, _'Maybe I can trick him, and get him to believe that I'm on his side.' _Itachi thought.

Itachi looked in his desk drawer to find a voice recorder. He found his there in the back of the top drawer it was small and thin so it would hide perfectly under his loose t-shirt his father would never notice. All he would have to do is play the part and make his father believe that he was with him and not against him. Plus with it all on tape he wouldn't be able to deny any of it. Itachi taped the recorder to his chest making sure it wasn't too close to his heart afraid that his heartbeat would distort the recording. After taking yet another deep breath he made his way towards his father's office.

Fugaku was sitting there at his desk waiting for Itachi after a few moments Itachi walked in. Itachi went and sat down in one of the other chairs in the office.

"So the police were here?"

"Yes I came home from the office late and they were here."

"But why would they be here?"

"It's from your brother and the shit he started. They were here with warrants and CSI's to remove evidence."

"What did they take?"

"Nothing I called the judge that issued the warrants and they were revoked. This whole mess is all thanks to the lies your brother started."

"He's not my brother and he never will be. To be perfectly honest he's useless and worthless to me I'm glad he's gone."

"I never knew you felt that way about him before Itachi."

"He's worthless if I care at all about him then I wouldn't have let him sleep in the cold basement. He deserved starving and freezing down there he's nothing but worthless. I don't know how many times I wanted to hit him. He always had those stupid eyes with this pleading look. He was never going to accomplish anything in life why the hell would I want to help him."

"I never knew you hated him Itachi."

"Don't you? I mean seriously father, haven't you ever wanted to beat the hell out of him?"

"Of course why do you think he was always locked in the basement? Your mother never seemed bothered by it too much. Though, she did prefer it if he was the one doing all the cooking and cleaning."

"Why wasn't he?"

"He's nothing but useless why would I want to see that face everyday. He's only good for two things."

"Well I can guess one of those things. He would make a great punching bag, but what's the other?"

"Oh he makes a great punching bag especially after those stressful days. I loved going down there everyday and just beat the hell out of him."

"What? Why didn't you ever tell me you beat him? Do you know how many times I wanted to watch him beg for me to stop? All the times I wanted to just punch him in that damn face."

"I never knew you hated him so much or I would have let you join in on the fun."

"Does he beg?"

"He begs and pleads for it to stop all the time. He would beg me to let him eat something anything to make the hunger pains stop. Though, he begged the most during something else."

"What is that father?"

"During the only other useful thing he was good for being, a cum rag."

Itachi saw red fill his eyes it took everything absolutely everything in him not to kill his father right then and there.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yes he would beg so much to make the pain stop. He was always so much fun to control and manipulate."

"I'm jealous what was he like?"

"He was tight very tight it seemed like no matter how hard I rammed into him he was still tight. I would beat him before so he was in enough pain to do anything I say. I could get him to beg for more. Anything I wanted he would do it."

"Dammit I wish I knew about how you felt. There are so many nights where I just wanted to bend him over and make him scream."

"When he screamed it just gave you this rush. It makes you want to just hear it again and again."

"Well then how do we get that worthless whore back then? He's still at Kakashi's isn't he?"

"I'm already working on a few things you don't have to worry about that. In the morning I'll show you something; if you do well on that English test you're getting back tomorrow then I'll let you join the fun."

"What about the police?"

"There's not a single judge in town that'll issue any warrants against me. I have blackmail on them all they aren't stupid enough to cross me."

"Good then he'll have no choice but to come back."

"Together my son we can show him a whole new world of pain. I'm already working on a project to make some money off his worthless ass finally."

"What is it?"

"I'll show you when I'm done, but for now get to bed you have school tomorrow."

"Yes father."

Itachi got up and headed towards his bedroom. He could feel his hands trembling, his heartbeat was racing and he thought he would just about explode. The things his father said, the things he had to say he just couldn't believe it. He got to his room and shut the door trying to resist the strong urge to scream and punch something, anything.

He moved his trembling hand to remove and stop the recorder. He knew it would be easy to convince his father that he was on his side. His father maybe a lawyer, he maybe smart, but when Itachi was with him when he truly wanted to he could have him believing anything. His father was completely naive when it came to him. He always said like father like son so it really wasn't a challenge for him to convince him otherwise.

It was nearing two in the morning he knew he needed to sleep. However, he also knew he wouldn't be able to just yet. So he decided he would wait till he heard his father go to bed then he would continue his mission. With his father asleep he could go downstairs and take pictures of all the rooms. He could also go through his father's office to see what else he could find. He knew he needed as much evidence against his father the better off Sasuke would be.

Itachi wasn't dumb ether any evidence that he found would be legal. He would just be the concerned brother who dug deeper himself. There wouldn't need to be any warrants or corrupted judges. So he waited and waited then finally around four in the morning his father went to bed. Itachi waited a good fifteen minutes to make sure he was sound asleep.

Itachi grabbed his camera and headed down into the basement to get the rest of the evidence that he needed.

Agent Miller pulled into the police station he put his car in parked, but he didn't turn it off. He just sat there for a few minutes trying to wrap his head around everything that had just happened. He couldn't believe the sight of Sasuke it had been a long time since he saw a child that brutally abused. He had been a cop for over fifteen years but in that very moment he couldn't recall a more server case. The worst of it all Kakashi was attached to Sasuke. Kakashi had been working with him for eight years now never had Kakashi ever got attached to anyone.

That's when Miller knew that if that boy survived he would be in his life from now on, because he would be in Kakashi' life. There truly was something about that boy even in his current state Miller did believe he would be great. He was a fighter and he knew how to take pain better then anyone on his squad and they were full size men and women. He was only twelve years old and he had already survived so much. Even if Sasuke does wake up he still has a long road ahead of him just to overcome the mental and emotional toll all of this will have on him.

Yes the war was certainly far from over but right now what matter most was getting Fugaku behind bars where he belonged. Letting out a long sigh Miller turned off his car grabbed the bag then made his way to the front doors. Everyone already knew who he was after all the years in the service. This was the only station that Miller ever trusted and turned to to help with a case when the need called for it. Detective O'Neil had certainly made an impression on Miller and after that one case never did Miller request anyone else and O'Neil always dropped everything else to focus on just that case. They had a good work relationship and Kakashi got along with him well. The three of them had partnered up many times and they always got their guy.

"Hello there Agent Miller here to see Mr. O'Neil?" The secretary asked

"Yes please I wish to speak with him is he back yet?"

"He is he mentioned that you would be coming by when he came in. I'll let him know you're here to see him I'm not quiet sure where he is."

"That's fine"

The secretary turned around and picked up the phone and dialed O'Neil's cell phone number. He had mentioned about needing to do a few things so she couldn't say for sure where he would be located. After a few minutes she was able to locate him in his office.

"Agent Miller he's in his office he said for you to come on up sir."

"Thank you Mindy"

"Anytime"

Agent Miller made his way up the stairs to an office he was all too familiar with. After some many cases with O'Neil Miller felt like he was at home in this police station. Everyone seemed to know him and respect what he does and fights for. O'Neil was sitting at his desk with papers spread out all over the place.

"I see you keep it just like you always do in complete and utter chaos."

"It's been a long night what can I say."

"Hopefully something useful right now."

"I got all my men out looking for those men Fugaku hired for the next video I assume. They should have someone by morning that we can question and hopefully make talk."

"Any luck on getting a new warrant?"

"None no judge will go up against Fugaku without concrete proof and even then we'll be lucky to find one that he doesn't have blackmail on."

"I have Sasuke's clothes that we was wearing from the hospital. I'll run it over to the lab and wait around to see what they find. Kakashi will be popping in to take care of any of the men you find that were working with Fugaku. I just wanted to check in with you first to see where we currently stand."

"Alright how's the boy?"

"He's in rough shape the doctor's aren't really sure if he'll make it or not. They say if he does survive this he'll have a few life long injuries that may limit him. Hopefully he just wakes up after that we can deal with. His older brother Itachi is back at the house trying to get anything he can out of Fugaku or the house. So if that goes well and he succeeds then we won't have to worry about a judge."

"Let's hope I heard Itachi is a genius and prodigy this is one hell of a test to prove if it's correct or not."

"I think he'll pull it off for Sasuke. Itachi has a lot of anger right now if he's smart he's using that to fuel his determination and his father to do something stupid."

"We just need him to slip up once just once and we got him."

"In the mean time get those men and Kakashi will take care of them."

"I'll keep you updated let me know what the lab discovers."

"Will do O'Neil"

O'Neil just gave a wave as Miller took off for the lab just a few blocks away. He needed this evidence to be processed first before anything else. It was top priority tonight it was the only case they had. Sasuke was counting on all of them to pull this off. Miller wanted nothing more then for Sasuke to wake up and his father was behind bars and far from ever hurting him again. They could make that dream a reality it was the least they all could do as Sasuke lied in that hospital bed fighting for his life once again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The War Begins

Kakashi made his way towards trhe police station after dropping Itachi off at his home. He was hoping that Detective O'Neil's men were able to locate some of the men that were arrested earlier that night. All Kakashi needed was for one to talk that was it just one out of the six men to talk and he would have Faguku. Kakashi got to the police station after parking his car he made his way inside. He waved to the secretary Mindy as he made his way up towards O'Neil's office. He knocked on the door and waited till he heard an enter emerg from the room. He opened the door and entered his office. O'Neil's office looked much like Kakashi' office regularaly did. Papers were everywhere of the cases that you were currently working. Paper coffee cups scattered all over the desk a signal of many long hours. In between it all was Detective O'Neil looking equally as tired and Kakashi did.

O'Neil didn't bother getting up to shake Kakashi' hand the two had been working together for the last eight years on various cases. Formalities were never required anymore they didn't even use titles just first name unless they were in the field with other officers. Kakashi was different then Miller was. Even after all these years they worked together they still refired to the other by last name. Even Kakashi didn't call Miller by his first name. It was just old habit for Kakashi to refer to him as Miller. O'Neil didn't even know if first name; only a selected few knew what Miller's first name was. Kakashi was one of them but it always felt weird to call him by his first name. Kakashi understood how Miller felt he would feel weird if everyone refered to him as Anderson all the time. If Kakashi didn't work with you before then he was Anderson but if you passed the first round he didn't see a reason to keep the formalities.

"How are you doping Dave?"

"I've been better Kakashi. Miller was here he said you would be coming by. I heard the kid isn't doing so well."

"Sasuke"

Kakashi let out a tired sigh as he sat down in the chair opposite of O'Neil. Sasuke had trusted him to come to him. He trusted him to keep him safe and away from his father. Yet Kakashi couldn't even do that. Sasuke was taken right out of his very home. A home that to him believed was perfectly safe. It wasn't just the fact that Sasuke was taken it's the fact that now he really didn't know how secure his home actually was. He had let Sasuke down and he could very well die from it. Kakashi knew that would be something that he would never get over. He would never be able to get Sasuke's blue eyes out of his mind. They would forever be burned into his memory an endless torture and constant reminder of his failure. No he couldn't think like that he had to be strong for Sasuke. He had to believe that he would be okay and survive all of this.

"You know you see kids getting hurt all the time with our careers it's to be expected. Many die from their abusers. Many give up hope and just can't handle it anymore. I've delt with more then my fair share of child abuse cases as have you. For some reason though this case is the worst of them all. He's fighting for his life right now again and all we can do is hope and wait around for when and if he wakes up."

"Miller said he might have some long term injuries."

"Ya the doctor was worried about the brain damage that has occured. There is quiet a bit of bruising and swelling in his brain so he said that if he wakes up he'll have to deal with headaches and migrains for the rest of his life. His right knee was broken it was repaired but he night experience some troubles with it every now and then. Thankfully it's all nothing serious annoying and frustrating at times but it's nothing server."

"That's good at least he'll be able to live a normal life after this. How do you think Itachi is doing?"

"Itachi is a brillant young man he'll be able to get everything that we need on Faguku. With that evidence and with Sasuke's testimony if it goes to court we'll get him. Miller has his clothes and the SAE Kit so hopefully with any luck it'll be all the evidence that we need for Faguku."

Just then Kakashi' cell phone rang.

"Anderson."

"Agent Anderson my name is Agent Randal I'm with the team that Agent Miller dispatched up to the contruction sites."

"Yes did you find anything?"

"Yes sir we have located Laura's body on a contruction site just twenty minutes away from Faguku's residence. The contruction site is called A1 Contruction it is owned by a mn named Jeff Dawson."

"Perfect bring him in to the police station 30 for questioning. I want you to go to the cornor's office with the body and get any evidence you can from her. This case is top priority she gets dealt with before anyone else that's an order."

"Yes sir I will have one of the other officers bring Mr. Dawson in and I'll call you once I have some information to report sir."

Kakashi hung up the phone and turned his attention to a very curious O'Neil.

"That was another agent he has located Laura's body on a construction site just twenty minutes from Faguku's house. He's going to bring in the owner Jeff Dawson to the station. While I'm busy with the men from Faguku's place you can question him and try to see if there's a conection of some sort."

"Will do one of my officers should be here soon with a man for you to question from tonight. It won't take long to bring them all in most are sex offenders and have to be registered where ever they live. It's only a matter of time before they are all back in our custody."

"Good the sooner we can close this case the better off we will all be espeically Sasuke."

Detective Miller raced off to the lab to have the clothing and SAE Kit ran for any strains of DNA. He knew that the chances of finding any of Faguku's would be a long shot; however, he was hoping to find something that Kakashi could use on one of the men being brought in. If they were willing to roll over on Faguku they would have enough for an arrest. He was also hoping Itachi would pull through and find something they could use against Faguku. The boy was well known as a prodogy the next to take over his father's firm. This truly was the test for him to prove himself.

Millet pulled into the crime lab parking lot and quickly parked near the front door, a perk of being an Agent as high up as him. He grabbed the bag and made his way into the lab. He didn't waste any time with small talk with the secretary he knew exactly where he needed to go. He went straight up to the DNA analysis to begin processing right away. This case couldn't wait.

"Agent Miller it's been quite a while since I've seen you around here. How is everything going?"

"Normally I wouldn't have a problem having a conversation with you about life. Not today though this can't wait. I need this SAE Kit processed and I need a hit on the DNA. I also need these clothes to be prossesed and run for any DNA as well. This is top priority it involves a tweleve year old boy. This is the only case you and the rest of the lab is working tonight. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir. I'll work on it right away and let the others know."

"Good"

Miller's cell phone rang. After excussing himself he went out into the hall to take the call. He looked down at his phone it was Kakashi.

"Miller"

"I just got word from Agent Randall they located Laura's body on a construction site just twenty minutes away from the Nicholson Estate. Sasuke was right on his calculations."

"Who's the owner of the construction site?"

"It's called A1 Construction and it is owned by Mr. Jeff Dawson. Agent Randall is going to have one of his men bring him in Detective O'Neil will be questioning him while I question the men from earlier tonight. Randall is going with the body to the cornors office I figured you might want to check it out seeing as how you're upstairs from it."

"I just dropped off the evidence that was collected from the hospital. I'll head downstairs now and stay with the autopsy and see what the cause of death is and time frame. I'll call you once that's done."

"Alright one of the officers found two of the six men he's bringing them in now so I'll be in interogation."

"Ok keep me posted on how it goes. Have you heard anything back from Itachi?"

"No I haven't I'm sure he's doing what needs to be done."

"Hopefully this all works Kakashi it's been a long time since I've seen anything like this. We can't let Faguku get away with this."

"I agree Sasuke deserves justice more then anyone I've meet."

"I'll call you if I get anything."

"Same here."

They both hung up their phones both taking a deep breath in to calm their nerves and temper. Every case is different every case has just that one thing that breaks your heart. Sasuke's though, it was full of heartbreak. Maybe it was the fact that he was so horribly abused. Maybe it was the fact that he was locked away in a basement for most of his life. Maybe it was the fact that he witnessed his father killing his mother. Maybe it was the fact that his own brother didn't even notice anything that was going on. No matter how you lookied at it tthis case was just heartbreaking even to a seasoned pair of Agents.

Kakashi headed down to the front lobby of the station. An officer was bringing in two of the men that were at Faguku's tonight. He needed to get any information that he could out of them. The more they could build on Faguku the better their chances would be. After a few moments the officer walked in with two of the men.

"Where do you want them?"

"In two different rooms I'll deal with them one at a time."

Kakashi said as he looked at each one of the men. Even the biggest criminals can be scared if the looks on their faces were anything to go by they were definately scared of Kakashi. They had both previously been in jail and judging by their reaction to the handcuffs they didn't enjoy the time inside. The officer gave a nod and pushed the men towards the interogation rooms. He brought each one into a room and handcuffed each one to one of the chairs in each room. Now this was the part Kakashi enjoyed doing. He would wait for a few minutes before going in. Just let them sit there and sweat it out wondering about what would happen.

Agent Randall entered the police station with a very confused and furious Jeff Dawson.

"Why the hell am I even here! It's three in the morning you come to my home wake me up and drag me down to the police station!"

Kakashi poked his head around the corner to see what all of the commotion was about. There stood an officer with a very furious . Apparently he doesn't like being woken up in the middle of the night. Clearly the construction work doesn't have as many late nights as detective work. O'Neil came around the corner he to heard all the loud noises and had a feeling he knew who it was.

"Sir listen I told you the police need to speak to you about a murder on your site. Just calm down and cooperate and you'll be going home soon." The officer explained once again, though it seemed to be landing on deaf ears.

"You couldn't wait till morning you had to disturb me at this hour of the night!"

"Mr. Dawson if you don't calm down right now I'll place you under arrest for accomplise to murder after the fact." Detective O'Neil said

"You can't do that you have no grounds."

"The body was located on your property that's all the grounds I need to hold you for 48 hours. It's up to you how you would like to go about doing this. So are you going to cooperate quietly or not?"

"Fine what do you want to know?"

"Come with me into my office and we will talk there."

Detective O'Neil guided up to his office so they could talk more about the construction site. He was hoping to find some form of connection to Faguku and maybe old business partners something that he could use. Kakashi made his way over to the first interogation room to deal with the first man from tonight. It was surely going to be a long night for everyone. Hopefully by the end of it all they would have enough to get an arrest warrant on Faguku. Kakashi placed his hand on the door knob and took a deep breath collecting his thoughts as he did so. Slowly he opened the door and made his way inside the night was just beginning.

Detective Miller raced off to the lab to have the clothing and SAE Kit ran for any strains of DNA. He knew that the chances of finding any of Faguku's would be a long shot; however, he was hoping to find something that Kakashi could use on one of the men being brought in. If they were willing to roll over on Faguku they would have enough for an arrest. He was also hoping Itachi would pull through and find something they could use against Faguku. The boy was well known as a prodogy the next to take over his father's firm. This truly was the test for him to prove himself.

Millet pulled into the crime lab parking lot and quickly parked near the front door, a perk of being an Agent as high up as him. He grabbed the bag and made his way into the lab. He didn't waste any time with small talk with the secretary he knew exactly where he needed to go. He went straight up to the DNA analysis to begin processing right away. This case couldn't wait.

"Agent Miller it's been quite a while since I've seen you around here. How is everything going?"

"Normally I wouldn't have a problem having a conversation with you about life. Not today though this can't wait. I need this SAE Kit processed and I need a hit on the DNA. I also need these clothes to be prossesed and run for any DNA as well. This is top priority it involves a tweleve year old boy. This is the only case you and the rest of the lab is working tonight. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir. I'll work on it right away and let the others know."

"Good"

Miller's cell phone rang. After excussing himself he went out into the hall to take the call. He looked down at his phone it was Kakashi.

"Miller"

"I just got word from Agent Randall they located Laura's body on a construction site just twenty minutes away from the Nicholson Estate. Sasuke was right on his calculations."

"Who's the owner of the construction site?"

"It's called A1 Construction and it is owned by Mr. Jeff Dawson. Agent Randall is going to have one of his men bring him in Detective O'Neil will be questioning him while I question the men from earlier tonight. Randall is going with the body to the cornors office I figured you might want to check it out seeing as how you're upstairs from it."

"I just dropped off the evidence that was collected from the hospital. I'll head downstairs now and stay with the autopsy and see what the cause of death is and time frame. I'll call you once that's done."

"Alright one of the officers found two of the six men he's bringing them in now so I'll be in interogation."

"Ok keep me posted on how it goes. Have you heard anything back from Itachi?"

"No I haven't I'm sure he's doing what needs to be done."

"Hopefully this all works Kakashi it's been a long time since I've seen anything like this. We can't let Faguku get away with this."

"I agree Sasuke deserves justice more then anyone I've meet."

"I'll call you if I get anything."

"Same here."

They both hung up their phones both taking a deep breath in to calm their nerves and temper. Every case is different every case has just that one thing that breaks your heart. Sasuke's though, it was full of heartbreak. Maybe it was the fact that he was so horribly abused. Maybe it was the fact that he was locked away in a basement for most of his life. Maybe it was the fact that he witnessed his father killing his mother. Maybe it was the fact that his own brother didn't even notice anything that was going on. No matter how you lookied at it tthis case was just heartbreaking even to a seasoned pair of Agents.

Kakashi headed down to the front lobby of the station. An officer was bringing in two of the men that were at Faguku's tonight. He needed to get any information that he could out of them. The more they could build on Faguku the better their chances would be. After a few moments the officer walked in with two of the men.

"Where do you want them?"

"In two different rooms I'll deal with them one at a time."

Kakashi said as he looked at each one of the men. Even the biggest criminals can be scared if the looks on their faces were anything to go by they were definately scared of Kakashi. They had both previously been in jail and judging by their reaction to the handcuffs they didn't enjoy the time inside. The officer gave a nod and pushed the men towards the interogation rooms. He brought each one into a room and handcuffed each one to one of the chairs in each room. Now this was the part Kakashi enjoyed doing. He would wait for a few minutes before going in. Just let them sit there and sweat it out wondering about what would happen.

Agent Randall entered the police station with a very confused and furious Jeff Dawson.

"Why the hell am I even here! It's three in the morning you come to my home wake me up and drag me down to the police station!"

Kakashi poked his head around the corner to see what all of the commotion was about. There stood an officer with a very furious . Apparently he doesn't like being woken up in the middle of the night. Clearly the construction work doesn't have as many late nights as detective work. O'Neil came around the corner he to heard all the loud noises and had a feeling he knew who it was.

"Sir listen I told you the police need to speak to you about a murder on your site. Just calm down and cooperate and you'll be going home soon." The officer explained once again, though it seemed to be landing on deaf ears.

"You couldn't wait till morning you had to disturb me at this hour of the night!"

"Mr. Dawson if you don't calm down right now I'll place you under arrest for accomplise to murder after the fact." Detective O'Neil said

"You can't do that you have no grounds."

"The body was located on your property that's all the grounds I need to hold you for 48 hours. It's up to you how you would like to go about doing this. So are you going to cooperate quietly or not?"

"Fine what do you want to know?"

"Come with me into my office and we will talk there."

Detective O'Neil guided up to his office so they could talk more about the construction site. He was hoping to find some form of connection to Faguku and maybe old business partners something that he could use. Kakashi made his way over to the first interogation room to deal with the first man from tonight. It was surely going to be a long night for everyone. Hopefully by the end of it all they would have enough to get an arrest warrant on Faguku. Kakashi placed his hand on the door knob and took a deep breath collecting his thoughts as he did so. Slowly he opened the door and made his way inside the night was just beginning.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Almost There

Kakashi walked into the room and just stood there starring at the man in front of him. They didn't have very much information on what happened to Sasuke in those rooms. For all Kakashi knew this could be one of the men that had raped Sasuke. He had to make this man fear him make him feel like Kakashi was the alfa male and he was nothing but dirt. Only then would he talk and spill his guts to stay out of jail. Kakashi walked over to the table and placed both his hands down on the table top. He leaned in real close to the man and began.

"What's your name?"

"Ryan"

"Ryan have you ever been in the bucket?"

"That what?"

"The bucket... jail"

"No"

"Well you're about to be."

"I haven't done anything wrong."

"No just participated in a rape."

"No I didn't I never would do that."

"He's just twelve years old you're going to be going to jail for the rest of your life. Sexual assault on a fourteen year old and under is automatic life sentence, with no chance of parole."

"I didn't do anything at all I sware."

"What the hell were you doing then in that house earlier tonight?"

"I got a call to help with a film that's all."

"Call from who?"

"Fugaku Uchiha he said he needed a camera man to film some movie he was making. When I got there all these men were there and then the cops showed up."

"So you just went to his house to film something for a complete stranger no questions asked?"

"It's Fugaku Uchiha he's rich with all these connections so yes when he called and wanted me I jumped at the chance."

"Did he ever tell you what the film was?"

"No he didn't he said that he had made another one the other night but he didn't like the cameraman's work. Said that someone mentioned me and that I was good at filming."

"Who recomended you to him?"

"Rick he's the one that got brought in with me."

"Was he there for the first filming?"

"Ya he said it was fun that I would enjoy filming it. He said it would be a favor for Fugaku which means then he would owe me a favor."

"Alright sit tight."

"Am I arrested?"

"I don't know yet. I can tell you that you're lucky the police showed up when they did. That film you were going to film we have reasons to believe that it was a child pornography film. You would have gone to jail no matter the situation was for the rest of your life."

"Wait I didn't know that though no one told me what the film was or I wouldn't have done that. I don't have a record I get striaght A's in school. I'm a good kid."

"I believe you so for your safety I need you to stay here for a little while just in case Fugaku has someone watching and they see you going free. They will think you have talked so just relax."

"Okay"

Kakashi went and undid Ryan's handcuffs to make him more comfortable. After that he left and went to head over to speak with Rick. Rick would have more information on Fugaku then Ryan did.

Detective O'Neil lead to his office to have a little chat with him. was grumpy to say the least about being woken up so late at night. This wasn't a case that could wait for more appropriate day light hours though. Every minute counted in this case.

"Have a seat ."

O'Neil said pointing to one of the two chairs opposite of his desk. He made his way around to his big comfy chair and sat down in it. took a look at his desk it was utter choas it was hard to believe that this man was a detective. With this much unorganization it's a wonder he can even find the case file he needs. sat down in one of the chais in the room. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible so he could go back home to his warm bed that he was so rudely taken out of.

" we appreciate your cooperation in our open investigation."

"My cooperation you call that asking for my cooperation? You came into my home and arressted me while I was sleeping in my bed. I thought I was being robbed."

"Yes well that's what happens when you have a dead body on your constuction site."

"I don't know anything about that. I'm rarely on that site I have many sites I work on."

"So you have no idea how Laura Uchiha's dead body ended up on your site?"

"Wait it's Laura's body?"

A look of utter terror covered 's face. If Fugaku ever found out that her body was discovered on his site he would be a dead man. Everyone knew not to interfer with his family more importantly his son Itachi. Laura being dead will be a massive blow out for the press to be all over.

"That's right Laura Uchiha. So tell me how could her body end up on your site?"

"What site was it exactly?"

"It was twenty minutes away from their home. It's a sub division just off Boulder Highway."

"Well it could be anyone then. That site has been on hold for almost a month now due to financal disagreements."

"What do you mean?"

"My investor wanted it to be different. He wanted the houses to be closer and there to be less greenary. I had orginally designed the site to have a large park in the middle make it more for famiilies. He wanted it to be more corperate."

"So you haven't had anyone there at all in that month?"

"No it's closed down. "

"Who knows about it being temporarly shut down?"

"My workers of course but they never met Laura only Fugaku so I can't see any of them having a part in this."

"Why would Fugaku have been there?"

"He was my investor on the project."

"So he knows the grounds fairly well then?"

"Oh he knowns the grounds like the back of his hand. He even helped with breaking the ground."

"Do you check it at all to make sure the equipment is all still there?"

"I go every now and then it's not really easy to steal a dump truck or a Bobcat after all detective."

"True, alright thank you you've been very helpful. You're free to go."

"That's all you wanted me for? Couldn't you have done this in my home?"

"My appologies, but given the seriousness of the victim I'm sure you understand why everything must be done by the book."

"Yes I suppose so good luck with your investigation. I hope you find who ever killed the poor women. She'll be missed by the community that's for certain. Give my respects to Fugaku and Itachi when you see them for me please."

"I will. Have a good evening."

"You as well."

got up and headed out of the office and got ready to hop into a cab and go back home to his bed. Thankfully he didn't need to be up early that morning for anything he could sleep in. Detective O'Neil had found the missing piece of the puzzle. Sasuke had witnessed his father killing his mother so he would work as a prosecution wittness if it ever went to trial. Fugaku knew the layout of the construction site he was the only investor. He was the only one with motive to kill his cheating wife who was going to leave him. Which would have ruined his reputation and to a man like Fugaku his reputation was everything. Slowly things were coming together.

Agent Miller made his way down to the Cornor's office downstairs of the crime lab. He would be meeting Agent Randall down there with Laura's body to determine cause of death. Though judging by what Kakashi had told him from what Sasuke had said his guess would be blunt force trauma. Kakashi didn't have much detail Sasuke wasn't ready or able to go that much into it. He did say that there was blood everywhere. To think that he watched as his father killed his mother. Just sitting there not being able to do anything about it. That was bound to give him problems later on once everything clicks in and he processes the events that have happened in the last three months.

Reaching the Cornor's office Miller headed straight for the autopsy room to meet up with Agent Randall who should have already arrived. Sure enough there was Randall with Laura's body lying on the medical table. had already cleaned Laura's body from all the dirt from the site and was in the middle of performing the Y incision. They both looked up when they heard the door opening.

"Ah Agent Miller I was wondering when you were going to show up." said

"I had some evidence to drop off at the lab. I assume you know that this is a top priority case and needs to be done as quicly as possible."

"Yes I understood that when Agent Randall here accompanied Laura's body here."

"I also need this to be done completely by the book. I need all you I's dotted and T's crossed. We have a wittness that tells us Fugaku is the killer."

"Fugaku as in Fugaku Uchiha the attorny?"

"That's correct hense why we need to make no mistakes anywhere."

"Well you do enjoy making things difficult don't you. Lucky for you I'm the best this lab has seen."

"That you are my dear. So tell me something I can use to nail this son of a bitch."

"Well let's see what we have here."

Dr. Patterson went to work trying to ignore both watchful eyes of the agents in the room. She wasn't joking around when she said she was the best she truly was. She was the only cornor that was used in any case involving Taka. She was maticulate, professional, detail orientated and a workaholic. She didn't care what time of the day it was if she was needed she would come in. Which is exactly why she has three divorces under her belt. She just couldn't find a man that understood how important her work was. She looked down at Laura she was clearly beaten from all the visable bruising on her face and body. If Fugaku was her murderer it will be a press blowout every journalist will want to know the whole story. Especailly the parts that will be left out of the papers the information that only Miller would have. was very much so use to this by now. Miller never told anyone the full story except for Hatake. Those two would be the only two that would know everything about this case and getting them to talk would never happen; not even in torture. That's what made them the best and the untouchable team that they are. Nothing could come inbetween them not now not ever. She would have gotten all her questions answered by Laura shortly and hopefully that would give them what they needed.

Kakashi went over to the next room where Rick was being held. Rick had a more interesting background to him. Unlike Ryan Rick had a wrap sheet. Rick is what Kakashi liked to call a criminal collector. He had charges from vandilism to armed robbery and everything in between. Now he was about to add on child molester to it. Kakashi already had the plan to make a deal with Rick for testomny but he wasn't going to let him get away with what he did to Sasuke ether.

Kakashi entered the room and sure enough Rick was a lot more comfortable then Ryan was. He had his feet up on the table, he was leaned back relaxed in the chair the handcuffs did nothing to him. Kakashi wasn't going to let Rick be the top dog in this battle though, Kakashi went over and pushed Rick's feet off from the table. Rick looked up and locked eyes with Kakashi anger and annoyance clear on his face. Kakashi held his own on to Rick's stare. This guy might be a professional criminal but Kakashi had seen bigger and badder criminals.

"Sit up"

Kakashi spoke in a low stern voice that gave you the impression of a dangerous man. Rick sat there completely still for a few seconds. You could see it clearly on his face that he was debating whether or not he should test his boundries. He wasn't going to move, but in the last secnd changed his mind after all this cop could be the one to put him away again. Rick figured maybe he should try and get on his good side. Rick moved his feet off from the table and sat up striaght he put his elbows on his knee caps and relaxed his arms. Only then did Kakashi move around the table and sat down across from Rick this would be a battle of witts unlike Ryan where Kakashi could just intimidate him. Kakashi just sat there he didn't say a single word or move for almost ten minutes. Rick tried to hold Kakashi' stare but after a few minutes he gave up and now he was just annoyed.

"Are you gonna say somethin' to me or are ya just gonna stare? Cuz if ya wannted to just look at me ya could of done it during the daylight hours."

"I'm memorizing your face."

"Why"

"So I'll always know what a child molester looks like."

If Rick was surprised or taken back by what Kakashi had said he didn't show it at all. He stayed the way he was and kept his breathing even he was used to this all too well.

"Never been called that before. Who told ya that bullshit?"

"It's not bullshit it's a fact."

"Ah so if I molested some child then who is it pops?"

"A tweleve year old boy."

"A boy sorry I ain't no faggot."

"Where were you two nights ago around ten?"

"Chillin' with my boys go ask them."

"And who might your boys be?"

"No one you would know."

"Ah well I already know where you were two nights ago. As for your boys they're being brought in right now. You got a wrap sheet longer then my arm you know how this works the first to talk the first to get the deal. So let me tell you what I already know. I know you went over to Fugaku Uchiha's house with your boys to film a video. Whether you knew what it was going to be before you got there that I don't know. However, you participated in making a child pornography of an unwilling participant. That right there gets you life in maximum prison. So now it's your turn to tell me something I don't know. How well do prisoners take when they find out that another prisioner raped a twelve year old boy? How horribly do they rape, beat then kill him?"

"Ya got no proof of anythin. Your just tryin' to scare me and it ain't gonna work."

"My lab is running all the DNA and frinter prints we found on the victim and the room. We know what you touched we know you helped rape him. We also have the unedited video of you and your boys raping him. So do you want a deal or should I let someone else jump at the chance?"

"What are ya offerin?"

"Molestation of a child fourteen and under is an automatic life sentence that I can't change. However, if you agree to testify against Fugaku and your boys then I'll make it so that you get placed in a medium security prison with your charge hidden from any personel. You'll still be spending the rest of your life in jail, but it'll be in a much better place then maximum prison. This offer expires in two minutes so what's it gonna be?"

Rick for the first time sat back in his seat. Fugaku wasn't someone you wanted to fuck around with or on for that matter. He would have to be very careful that even people on the inside didn't hear about his testifying against Fugaku or he'd be a dead man. Even in medium security there were killers that were counting on Fugaku to get them out. However, he did have a card up his sleeve.

"I'll testify against Fugaku but I want minium security no one in there will know Fugaku or owe him any favors so they won't try and kill me."

"Can't do minimum with that charge not for anyone."

"Not even if I tell ya about Laura his wife."

"What about her we know she's dead we found her body we also have a wittness on the scene to testify."

"I know his son saw the whole thing. That's why he did what he did to keep his mouth shut. He told me all about Laura and why he did it. I meet him at the construction site to help bury her. I'll testify against him for killing Laura and the video for minimum security. Maybe the kid won't have to testify aganst his old man then."

Kakashi sat there for a few minutes thinking it over. It wasn't the deal he went in with. This wasn't something that he expected that Rick would know though. They thought Fugaku did everything by himself, but it made sense that he would need someone to help him dig a hole in a short amount of time. Rick had a small background in construction he would know how to work the equipment. Fugaku on the other hand didn't stroke you as the type that knew how to hang up a blind little lone work that kind of equipment. The problem was when Kakashi said he couldn't do minimum security he wasn't lying he really didn't have the athority to place him that low with a charge of child molestation. He would need to call Miller and see if he had the authority to do so. Kakashi stood up and made his way over to the door to make the call.

"Give me a minute."

If Sasuke didn't need to tesify the better off he would be. If he never had to see his father again then he could start to heal and become ok. Sasuke dialed Miller's cell number he was hoping that Miller would have signal being down in the basement at the morg.

"Miller"

"Hey I have a little bit of a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Well Ryan the first boy he's being released he wasn't there for the video the first night and the night he got caught by the police he had know idea what the video was about. He said that Rick the man he came in with was there and told Fugaku about how good at filming he was. So Ryan went there to do a favor for Fugaku."

"Which means he would get a favor back."

"Exactly but he didn't know that it was a child porn nor did anyone say anything. He's got no record so I'm gonna hold him for a while then release him."

"Ok what's the problem then?"

"The problem is Rick. I offered him a deal to be placed in a medium security prison as long as he testifies against Fugaku. I also told him we could hide what he was in there for so the prisoners and guards didn't go after him for that."

"I'm assuming he didn't take that"

"Well he turned around and surprised me he says he was there when Fugaku barried Laura. That he knows all about it he even knew that the witness we had was Fugaku's son. He will testify against Fugaku for both but what's to be in minimum security for it. Now I know I can't with my authority place him there for it."

"Well we are still doing the autopsy on Laura I can tell you she's horribly beaten from the broken bones, but she's been dead for so long that there's no prints on her anywhere. So there won't be any DNA ether. All we really have right now is Sasuke as a witness. With Sasuke's testimpny and Rick's we could put Fugaku away on that. So agree to it and I'll go through all of the yellow tape and make it happen."

"Alright I'll get an uniform to do his processing. Any other men that come in will be charged with either rape of a minor or assessory to rape of a minor. The unifrorms can do that as well. We got what we need to prosecute them with the video tape. Have you heard anything about Sasuke yet?"

"No I haven't heard anything. No news is good news remember that Kakashi he'll be okay he's tough."

"Ya I know. I'm going to get Rick to write up a witness statement with that I'll go and aresst Fugaku again for child molestation and abuse. I'm hoping to hear from Itachi by then to add to it."

"Alright I should be done here soon so I'll call you with the M.E. report. When Fugaku gets there wait till I come back to question him. We should go in together and maybe we can get this done and over with."

"Alright I'll let you know when I have Fugaku."

"Okay see you soon Kakashi."

"You to."

Both men hung up their cell phones. Kakashi went back into the room after grabbing a notepad and a pen from the desk. He dropped it down on the table making a thumping sound that seemed to echo throughout the room. Rick looked up at Kakashi with a questioning look.

"Start writing everything you know about Fugaku in regards to the murder of Laura Uchiha and the rape."

"My deal?"

"You got your deal you'll spend the rest of your life in minimum security and your charge will be blocked from any guard or prisoner. Now start writing I'll be back in a little bit for it."

Rick went and picked up the pen he knew not to cross Fugaku but he also knew that he would be dead in a week if he went to maximum prision. Kakashi walked out and headed down to the lobby he needed some fresh air after that. He walked by two more men that were in the video they were being taken up onto a holding cell. Kakashi would tell them when he got back in to just prosses them under what charge and ship them off. Kakashi half sat on one of the huge rocks they have out from of the station. The fresh air felt good on his face it was still late at night now nearing four in the morning. Kakashi was use to all nighters but he couldn't help but feel the exhaustion nagging at him. He hadn't slept much in the last few days with Sasuke being there. Kakashi raised his arms above his head letting himself get a good stretch in. Trying to wake himself up, though it didn't do him much good.

Kakashi lefted his head and took a scan around the area in the distant he could see Itachi walking up to the station. Kakashi pushed himself off from the rock and started walking over to him. The closer Kakashi got the better he could see Itachi. He looked just as tired as he did you could see the bags under his eyes from the worry and stress of all of this. Though you could clearly see the anger in his eyes they almost looked blood red. Once they got close enough Kakashi spoke.

"Itachi what are you doing here?"

"I got what you needed I got the pictures from downstairs I got papers from his office and I took anything that they could have used during the video."

"Good job Itachi I'll make sure they go over to the lab right away it seems like we're closing in on your father more and more as each hour goes by."

"I got him to confess."

"What?"

Kakashi was taken back by all of this he knew Itachi would be able to get evidence from the house that they couldn't like files and objects. What he didn't expect was for him to get his father to confess. Kakashi knew he had to get Itachi inside they couldn't have this conversation out in the open.

"Get in my car we're going to bring that stuff to the lab and see Miller."

"You don't..."

"Don't say a word right now not until we're with Miller this is very important Itachi not one word. Let's go."

Itachi didn't understand fully but he nodded and followed Kakashi to his car anyways. He had trusted Kakashi this far he would continue to trust him the rest of the way. Kakashi and Itachi got into Kakashi' car and they drove off to the lab to see Miller.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The drive to the lab was done in complete silence. Itachi didn't know what to say he knew what he wanted to say but he couldn't just yet. He was so angry with his father right now and himself. If he hadn't been so wrapped up in his own life he would have noticed everything sooner. He tried his best to help Sasuke but in the end he really was just too busy with his life and trying to please father. He really had been a horrible big brother to Sasuke. That would change though he wouldn't be abandoning Sasuke like that again he was going to take care of him.

Kakashi's head was swimming he couldn't believe that Itachi was able to get Fugaku to confess. The problem was he didn't know if that would hold up or not that's why he needed Miller to hear what happened as well. If Itachi said everything once to both of them then they could go to the D.A with all their evidence and the confession and see if they could put him away without the need for a trial. This would do well for Sasuke if he didn't have to endure the trial. Kakashi needed Miller that much he knew. Hopefully Miller would be done with the Coroner and they all could just go to an office and talk it out. Kakashi also had to drop off the items that Itachi got to the lab so they could be processed and ran for any finger prints and DNA.

They pulled into the parking lot of the forensic building. After parking they got out of the car still not speaking a single word to each other. Itachi just followed Kakashi into the building and down the hall to where the Lab was for the items. Kakashi held his hand out for the bag that Itachi had on his shoulder. Understanding what Kakashi wanted Itachi handed him the bag of items. Kakashi handed the bag over to the lab tech before explaining to him.

"I need all of these items processed right away this takes priority along with any other items Agent Miller brought in earlier am I understood?"

"Yes sir we will get on this right away for you."

Kakashi gave a nod then headed back out into the hallway to call Miller and see where he was. After three rings Miller answered.

"Miller"

"Hey Miller it's me. We need to talk I have Itachi here we just dropped off a bag full of items from the room."

"Alright Dr. Patterson just finished up down here so I'll meet you right upstairs."

"See you in a minute."

They both hung up the phone. Once again Kakashi and Itachi didn't speak a word to each other they both just sat there and waited for Miller to come. After two minutes Miller came off the elevator. He wasn't too sure what was going on but both Kakashi and Itachi looked horrible.

"Hello Itachi"

"Hello Agent Miller"

"Kakashi what seems to be going on?"

"We need to go into an office for this conversation."

"Alright"

Miller lead them to an empty office just down the hall where they could talk in private. Though Miller had to admit he was curious where this was going. It wasn't like Kakashi to not even tell him a little bit of what he needed to talk about. Not only that Kakashi and Itachi weren't even looking at each other or speaking. This all seemed to be getting weirder by the minute.

"Alright what is going on?"

"Itachi came down to the station I was outside while Rick wrote up his confession. I saw Itachi walking down the sidewalk so I went over to him. He told me how he got some pictures and items from the room. I just dropped them off and told the lab tech to make them top priority along with the rest of the items you brought by."

"Yes they are going over them now it shouldn't take long for my items to be finished and we'll have more evidence along with the M.E report that I just got. However, this isn't why you wanted to come into an office."

"Itachi got Fugaku to confess."

"What?"

"I haven't even heard anything either that's why we came here right away so you are also present when Itachi tells us the story."

"Alright Itachi how did you do it?"

"I came home and Fugaku had asked where I had been. I told him that I was studying and just lost track of the time. He then told me how the police were there I told him I had to use the washroom first. He told me to meet him in his office. I went up the stairs and quickly went into my room. I knew I had to figure out how to make him talk but I was angry and nervous. I grabbed my tape recorder from my desk drawer and I taped it to my chest so he wouldn't see it. Then I went back out and meet him in his office. The rest I guess you can just listen to the tape."

Itachi pulled out the tape recorder and hit play. Kakashi and Miller were impressed that Itachi had thought to record Fugaku. If it was what they needed then Fugaku wouldn't have any way to deny what he had said on tape.

"_So the police were here?"_

"_Yes I came home from the office late and they were here."_

"_But why would they be here?"_

"_It's from your brother and the shit he started. They were here with warrants and CSI's to remove evidence."_

"_What did they take?"_

"_Nothing I called the judge that issued the warrants and they were revoked. This whole mess is all thanks to the lies your brother started."_

"_He's not my brother and he never will be. To be perfectly honest he's useless and worthless to me I'm glad he's gone."_

"_I never knew you felt that way about him before Itachi."_

"_He's worthless if I care at all about him then I wouldn't have let him sleep in the cold basement. He deserved starving and freezing down there he's nothing but worthless. I don't know how many times I wanted to hit him. He always had those stupid eyes with this pleading look. He was never going to accomplish anything in life why the hell would I want to help him."_

"_I never knew you hated him Itachi."_

"_Don't you? I mean seriously father, haven't you ever wanted to beat the hell out of him?"_

"_Of course why do you think he was always locked in the basement? Your mother never seemed bothered by it too much. Though, she did prefer it if he was the one doing all the cooking and cleaning."_

"_Why wasn't he?"_

"_He's nothing but useless why would I want to see that face everyday. He's only good for two things."_

"_Well I can guess one of those things. He would make a great punching bag, but what's the other?"_

"_Oh he makes a great punching bag especially after those stressful days. I loved going down there everyday and just beat the hell out of him."_

"_What? Why didn't you ever tell me you beat him? Do you know how many times I wanted to watch him beg for me to stop? All the times I wanted to just punch him in that damn face."_

"_I never knew you hated him so much or I would have let you join in on the fun."_

"_Does he beg?"_

"_He begs and pleads for it to stop all the time. He would beg me to let him eat something anything to make the hunger pains stop. Though, he begged the most during something else."_

"_What is that father?"_

"_During the only other useful thing he was good for being, a cum rag."_

_Itachi saw red fill his eyes it took everything absolutely everything in him not to kill his father right then and there._

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Oh yes he would beg so much to make the pain stop. He was always so much fun to control and manipulate."_

"_I'm jealous what was he like?"_

"_He was tight very tight it seemed like no matter how hard I rammed into him he was still tight. I would beat him before so he was in enough pain to do anything I say. I could get him to beg for more. Anything I wanted he would do it."_

"_Dammit I wish I knew about how you felt. There are so many nights where I just wanted to bend him over and make him scream."_

"_When he screamed it just gave you this rush. It makes you want to just hear it again and again."_

"_Well then how do we get that worthless whore back then? He's still at Kakashi's isn't he?"_

"_I'm already working on a few things you don't have to worry about that. In the morning I'll show you something; if you do well on that English test you're getting back tomorrow then I'll let you join the fun."_

"_What about the police?"_

"_There's not a single judge in town that'll issue any warrants against me. I have blackmail on them all they aren't stupid enough to cross me."_

"_Good then he'll have no choice but to come back."_

"_Together my son we can show him a whole new world of pain. I'm already working on a project to make some money off his worthless ass finally."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I'll show you when I'm done, but for now get to bed you have school tomorrow."_

"_Yes father."_

Itachi turned the tape recorder off at the end of the conversation the rest was just his heart beat till he got into his room. Miller and Kakashi just looked at each other both thinking the same thing, but it was Kakashi that spoke it.

"Got him."

"I'm very impressed Itachi you took your father's trust and you used it against him. He never suspected you to be against him and you used that very well. You played into him, you manipulated his trust and you got him to confess and show no remorse for what he's done."

"You also have him stating that he was working on something which we can assume is the video or another one."

"Ya and all I had to do was say horrible things about my brother."

"Itachi look at me."

Itachi turned his attention to Kakashi it was clear on his face that he felt horrible about the words that he had spoken about his brother. Even though they were false and he meant none of them it still hurt for him to say them. Just like it would hurt Sasuke if he ever heard Itachi speaking them.

"I'm going to tell you something and I want you to listen to what I am going to tell you. You did what you had to, to save your brother's life. With this confession you may have just saved your brother's life. Itachi I know this whole situation has been touch on you but we can put your father in jail with that recording. You saved Sasuke's life."

"Don't beat yourself up over this Itachi. Now we can go and talk to the D.A has Fugaku arrest and we may be able to put him in jail without a trial. You gave your brother freedom." Miller said

Itachi gave a nod what they said made sense he just had to look at what came out from all of this. That's when it hit him his mother how would she feel when she heard that Fugaku was in jail.

"I completely forgot about my mother. She's away right now what is she going to think when she comes back and Fugaku's in jail? She relies on him she needs him this is going to destroy her."

Miller and Kakashi both looked at each other in the mist of everything they completely forgot to tell Itachi that his mother was dead. They both had the same look on their face how could they have possibly forget to tell Itachi about his mother. He still thought she was on a vacation. Miller moved his eyes towards Itachi signaling for Kakashi to tell him right now that his mother was dead.

"Ah Itachi there is something I need to tell you about your mother."

"What?"

"Um your mother she isn't coming back. I'm sorry but your mother is dead she was killed by Fugaku."

"Wait what? How long have you known this?"

"I found out when Sasuke first came to my home. He watched Fugaku kill Laura."

"He what? How come no one told me this!"

"Itachi I need you to call down. It's a long story and everything has been hectic we are both very sorry we didn't tell you sooner. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you." Miller said

They both felt really bad that they hadn't told Itachi about Laura that was not their intentions at all. With everything that had been going on they just simply forgot about it.

"How did she die? When?"

"She was never on vacation that morning you woke up and she wasn't there she died that night. Sasuke heard your parents arguing so he opened the basement door gently and he saw your parents arguing. Apparently your mother had been cheating on your father and she had plans to leave him. He got furious and he killed her." Kakashi explained.

"How?"

"Well that was just determined by the coroner. Dr. Patterson confirmed it was blunt force trauma to the head. Fugaku beat her to death he then proceeded to burry her on one of the construction sites that he was invested in with the help of one of the men that was a part of the child pornography with Sasuke." Miller said

"How do you know that?" Itachi asked

"I spoke to Rick he was there to help your father burry your mother at the site. He is willing to testify against Fugaku for the murder and the videotaping. The rest of the men are being charged with child molestation and will be in jail for the rest of their lives." Kakashi said

"He watched it?"

Itachi's voice was soft and low he couldn't believe this. Not only had Sasuke been through the hell he has been he watched his mother get killed. For the first time Itachi was actually wondering if he really had what it would take to care for Sasuke. All of this truly was more than just physical damage the mental and emotional abuse and trauma he didn't know how to handle. He loves his brother with all of his heart he would die for him, but he didn't know how to help him with this. It wasn't like he got beat up at school he was horribly abused by his father and clients. He really didn't know what the right thing would be anymore. Kakashi and Miller didn't answer that question Itachi was trying to process all of this. It seemed like this bit of information broke Itachi's mind.

"I can't take care of him. You're right I don't know how to help him with this. It's not just physical I thought I could help him get over what happened with Fugaku but this how can I make it ok? I can help him gain weight, I can put him in school I can change his bandages but I can't heal his mind. I can't make the nightmares go away how I can I help him?"

"Itachi you are his older brother you'll always be there for him regardless of if he lives with you or not. In the end though it's his decision on whom he wants to live with. If he wants to live with you, you need to step up and be there for him. Obviously I'll help you as much as I can there is going to be more problems than the physical ones. He needs a therapist he needs reassurance that everything will be okay eventually. Like I said I'll be there the whole way if he chooses to live with you. In the end it's his choice and you need to be ready regardless of which it is."

"You can do this Itachi don't doubt yourself look at what you accomplished just a few hours ago. You got your father to confess that right there shows me you are capable of anything you set your mind to. You can do this but you don't have to do it alone. For now let's just focus on putting your father in jail once and for all."

"Ok so now what we go back to the station?"

"Yes we will go back to the station the lab will call me when they get something. We need to have an officer go and arrest your father while Kakashi and I talk to the D.A about no trial." Miller said

"No trial is what we want?" Itachi asked

"Yes it is. If we can get your father in jail without putting Sasuke through a trial that would be the best thing." Kakashi explained

"Why would Fugaku go through without a trial though. He's the best attorney in British Columbia he'll want one."

"Working with the D.A your father will be able to possibly work out a deal. Knowing him he'll roll over on some of his clients to put dangerous criminals in jail for a lesser sentence. The D.A can work around the law so it guarantees that your father lives. If he goes to trial and found guilty and with this tape and your brother's testimony he will be and he could be sentenced to life without parole."

"Plus your father was born in the United States and he could be sent back to his birth state where he could be sentenced to death if they do the sentencing in that state as appose to here." Miller added.

"So he'll be willing to work with the D.A but what would he get?"

"It's hard to say we really won't know till we talk to the D.A. The problem is once we do talk to the D.A and he takes it over we won't have any say what happens after that. Your father could get twenty five years he could get five years for child abuse. We won't know till the D.A decides." Miller said

"We will explain the whole situation to the D.A so I'm confident he won't be very generous with the deal. What we need is just enough time in between to help Sasuke so he won't be afraid even if and when your father gets out. Ideally we would love for him to get twenty five to life but it will all be up to the D.A" Kakashi said

"Ok it's what is best for Sasuke so let's go for it. I don't want him to have to endure a trial I don't think he'll ever be ready for that so this is best."

"With any luck we may be able to put Fugaku in jail before Sasuke wakes up." Miller said.

He was hopeful that he could work with the D.A and get a good deal out of this. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Detective O'Neil's number. Miller knew that O'Neil would be more than happy to arrest Fugaku.

"Detective O'Neil"

"O'Neil it's Miller"

"Hey so I talked to the owner of the construction site and he didn't know anything about Laura. He did however tell me that Fugaku was his only investor."

"That's good that's how he knew about it and had access to it. Well I need you to go and arrest Fugaku for me."

"Ok what about the arrest warrant though no judge will go after him without cause."

"We don't need one it's a long story but we have a recorded confession from him admitting to it all. Don't let him know legally we can hold him for forty eight hours. Just bring his ass in tonight we end it all."

"I'm already in my car with a big stupid smile on my face."

"I'll see you at the station."

"Bye"

Miller hung up and put his cell phone back into his holder on his hip. With a simple nod the three of them made their way outside too their cars. Miller went off to get into his and Itachi followed Kakashi to his car. The drive back to the station was done once again in silence. Itachi was getting slightly excited all of this nightmare was almost over. It could very well be over tonight he could got to the hospital and be with his little brother. He didn't have any parents anymore all he had was Sasuke now. He couldn't abandon Sasuke but he didn't see how he could do it. How could he raise Sasuke and go to University next year. He knew what he had to do he just was upset that he would have to do it.

Kakashi was trying to think of something to tell Itachi but in this situation he really didn't have any words to help him feel better. He just found out his father killed his mother, because she was going to leave him plus his little brother witnessed it. When Sasuke woke up he would have to explain everything to Itachi about what happened that night. Itachi wasn't the type to not want to know what happened. He would need answers for his mind to be at peace with it. Now tonight he was most likely about to lose his father as well. Needless to say there wasn't anything he could possibly say to help Itachi at all right now.

They pulled into the parking lot behind Miller they parked beside each other then got out and headed into the building. Miller told Itachi he could go and wait in Detective O'Neil's office while they spoke with the D.A about the case. Itachi just gave a small nod and headed off in the direction that Miller told him to. His head was full and he was just looking forward for it all to end hopefully tonight. Kakashi and miller headed back into the D.A's office to speak with him. They got to the office and gave a knock on the closed door asking for permission to enter.

"Come in"

Miller opened the door and walked in with Kakashi behind him. It wasn't often that they needed to work with the district attorney so it was always a surprise to see them walking through the door. Steve Wilson was the D.A in this area he had worked with Miller and Kakashi on the occasion but in reality Taka took care of their own criminals and they didn't need the help of a D.A usually. Only when a deal needed to be made with a high priority criminal such as a high ranking drug dealer to get the drug lord.

"Well what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you two both in my office tonight?"

Miller and Kakashi shook Wilson's hand before taking a seat. It had been a long couple of nights and to be honest they were both exhausted. The night wasn't over yet though they still had to go to the hospital to check on Sasuke and Dei. Miller would be doing most of the talking Kakashi would only talk if he needed to.

"We have a high profile case that Kakashi has been working on and I've only just come in on it just the other night. We need you to talk to our offender I'm sure he will want a deal and quite frankly we would love to see this case no have to go through a trial. Our witness is also the victim and he is only just twelve years old. If we can make it so he doesn't need to testify against his father that would be great."

"Where is this witness?"

"He's unconscious in the hospital right now."

"The offender is who?"

"Fugaku Uchiha."

Steve just sat there dumb founded he was never expecting that name to come up in his office unless it was who he was fighting against.

"I'm sorry you said Fugaku Uchiha as in the best defense attorney in British Columbia?"

"Yes he is being arrested as we speak and will be charged with child molestation of fourteen and under, reproduction of child pornography, murder and child abuse."

"Wait go back what?"

"I'll break it down for you. Murder of his wife Laura Uchiha we has her body in the morgue Dr. Patterson has already confirmed she died by blunt force trauma. We have the construction site owner who told us that Fugaku was the only investor and had access. We also have a man named Rick who helped Fugaku burry Laura's body he is willing to testify. We also have Sasuke his son as a witness to the killing."

"Fugaku only has one son Itachi. Who is this Sasuke kid now?"

"Sasuke is Fugaku's twelve year old son he is also the victim to the other charges that I will explain. Do you understand the murder charge?"

"I do"

"Good the child molestation and child abuse is against Sasuke. In a quick sum up Sasuke has been confined to the basement for almost ten years. Fugaku has beat and raped him and allowed some of his clients to do so as well. Sasuke is in the hospital right now from his father and clients that have already been arrested and being processed for child molestation and the production of child pornography. Fugaku is also being charged with child pornography he was the one to set it all up and is the one that had plans to sell the video tape and create more."

"Evidence?"

"We have physical evidence that is still being processed. Sasuke's testimony but he is still in the hospital unconscious. We do however; have a tape recording of Fugaku admitting to the molestation and abuse. We also have the men that participated in the child pornography they will be more than willing to talk if it gives them a lesser sentence."

"Let me hear the recording and I'll see if I can do anything with it."

Miller looked over to Kakashi he pulled out the recorder that Itachi gave him. He clicked play and let the conversation play. Wilson sat there listening very closely to the conversation. It was indeed Fugaku's voice and it sounded like Itachi as the other. Both parties said things about this Sasuke child. Though Fugaku did admit to the molestation and abuse and he did show no remorse for his actions. When the tape was done Wilson then turned his questions to Kakashi.

"You were the original agent for this case?"

"I am"

"How did you come about this case against Fugaku?"

"It was just dumb luck. My car broke down during that horrible storm a few months back I was right outside of the Uchiha estate. I spent the night there in the middle of the night I couldn't sleep went downstairs for a glass of milk and came across Sasuke. He was shy, skittish, timid he wouldn't look me in the eyes. At first I didn't think too much of it but then it occurred to me that there was no mentioning of him, no photos hhe wasn't even at dinner. I offered him a glass of milk he took it I tried to speak to him I asked him what school he goes to. He told me he was home schooled I asked what he wanted to be when he grows up he whispered to himself alive. He thought I wouldn't hear him so I changed the topic and asked where his room was he didn't like that question and asked permission to go to bed. I went to go upstairs when he saw him go down into the basement. After that things went from there I was tutoring Itachi and I never saw Sasuke again not until Laura's death. I was over to tutor Itachi Sasuke had bruises on him he was sore I heard him refer to Fugaku as Master. I left him my card and eventually he showed up to my apartment."

"So it was never an official case?"

"Not until Laura's disappearance then I did contact Miller and inform him that I would be looking into things. When Sasuke showed up I took him to the hospital the next day after local police left that Fugaku called. Itachi came by I explained the situation to him Miller didn't get involved until after Fugaku hired a client to kidnap Sasuke back. Itachi and I found him in Fugaku's basement in a secret area we brought him to the hospital and I called Miller in. Sasuke is still in the hospital and has yet to wake up."

It was an interesting story Wilson was a little worried that it wasn't made into a case officially even though Kakashi was investigating it. Even if he didn't admit it he was interested in Sasuke so he naturally looked into Fugaku. When he had just cause then he brought Miller into it. Though he couldn't argue the tape recording confession that was something not even Fugaku could have thrown out of court. It wasn't illegal, because it had been done by Itachi who was a citizen. He went off on a hunch that wouldn't be thrown out in court no matter how hard Fugaku tried. Fugaku was a smart man and a good lawyer he would be likely to take a deal in exchange for his dirty clients and Fugaku had a lot of them.

"Alright what kind of deal are you looking for?"

"Well this does involve a very fragile twelve year old boy that has endured the worst torture for nearly ten years. Obviously we want justice for him. We would like the best deal possible for Sasuke's well being."

"I understand that we are talking about a child so I also want justice for the boy. I'll see what I can do if I don't think it's good enough I'll drop it and go to trial. Sound fair?"

"Sounds fair to us."

"Alright when he gets brought in I'll go and talk to him. Leave the recording with me I may have to use it."

Kakashi gave a nod and handed over the recording to Wilson. With that Miller and Kakashi got up and headed over to O'Neil's office to see Itachi and wait for all of this to play out. When they knew what was going to happen then they would head over to the hospital and see how Sasuke was doing. Dei still hadn't called so that meant that there was no change which wasn't bad news but it wasn't good either. The longer Sasuke was unconscious for the greater the chances of him possibly not waking up. They got up and opened the door then headed upstairs to see Itachi and explain the situation.

Itachi was just sitting there in one of the chairs in the room completely lost in thought. He knew what he had to do it was just hard to do it. He was talking about everything he has been working hard for, but it was also his little brother so it really shouldn't be a hard decision. Miller and Kakashi came into the office and could see Itachi deep in thought. They both felt bad for him he was just an eighteen year old whose world was crashing down around him. They both sat down they had to help him figure it all out. It was Itachi who started the conversation though.

"I know what I have to do I have to take care of him. I can finish my courses and at least I'll be graduated and I'll just post pone University till he's ready and he can just move to whatever city I go to. Or I can go to a College here so he can stay in school in September and not move. I can't abandon him I'm the only family he has now I can't just leave him and go off and live my life and act like this didn't happen."

"Itachi you don't have to do this alone. I'm here to help same as Miller we're here to help you and Sasuke. Neither one of us is going to be able to just walk away when all of this is over. You are very intelligent too intelligent to be going to a College you need to still follow your dreams. Sasuke wouldn't want you to just throw everything away for him. If he chooses to live with you then I'm sure he wouldn't want you in a College either. He is going to be happy just going to school I highly doubt he will care if he's moving five hours away. We will get through all of this together. Steve Wilson is the D.A he is going to talk with your father once he gets brought in." Kakashi said

"He's not my father not anymore."

"He'll always be your father Itachi. You may not like him but he is still your father." Miller expressed.

"Not after all of this if he died it really wouldn't bother me one bit."

"All we can do right now is just wait it shouldn't be long before Fugaku gets brought in." Miller said

They just sat there and relaxed all three were fighting to stay awake now that they were sitting down. It had been a long couple of days and it was taking its toll. It wouldn't be too long before O'Neil came back with a very pissed off Fugaku being arrested at this hour in the morning would piss anyone off. For now they just sat there talking about anything other than what was going on.

_A/N: Just one more chapter to go should be up tomorrow after I'm done writing it then this story is finished. I'm already working on the next one in the series so I'll type them up and try to get them up by the end of the weekend. Hopefully this chapter won't get names taken out. I noticed the last chapter they had removed the name for the construction site owner which was Mr. Dawson by the way. I have a new poll up I want to know which story is your favorite so vote._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Safe At Last

Detective O'Neil couldn't help but drive to the Uchiha estate with a big dumb smile on his face. He was going to get the pleasure of arresting Fugaku Uchiha for child molestation and murder. Legally they can hold him for forty eight hours without a warrant. All they needed was to get him into the station after that they wouldn't need a judge or a warrant he was done for. O'Neil knew Miller enough to know that he wouldn't bring Fugaku in if he couldn't nail him to the wall. Tonight was turning out to be a good night after all. All the men that were arrested earlier tonight from Fugaku's home had all been found and arrested once again; they were being processed and sent off to jail.

O'Neil pulled into the driveway and turned the car off then got out. He walked up to the door he was excited for this. This is exactly why he became a cop so he could put people away just like this. He pounded on the front door loud so it would be heard throughout the house he also kept ringing the doorbell. It was early in the morning nearing five am so he was sure Fugaku would be upstairs sleeping. After a few minutes a light came on inside the house Fugaku was awake now.

Fugaku woke up once he heard the doorbell going off. He was exhausted from being up late the last few nights so he just groaned and rolled over. Thinking that whoever it was would just go away at this hour in the morning. After the doorbell went off another five times he threw the covers off from him and got up with a scowl plastered on his face. Whoever was at the door was about to die for disturbing him at this hour in the morning. He stomped down the stairs and over to the door. He opened the door and was about the take this person's head off when he saw who it was.

"What do you want?"

"Fugaku Uchiha you're being placed on a forty eight hour hold. Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

"Forty eight hour hold on what charges? Where's the warrant?"

"Don't need on for a forty eight hour hold you know that. The charges will be read to you at the station I'm just here to bring you in."

"This is bullshit and harassment."

"Are you resisting?"

Fugaku just looked at O'Neil debating whether or not he should just slam the door in his face. However he was right they didn't need a warrant for a forty eight hour hold. So he would go in and then just come right back out he was the best lawyer after all. He bent down and put his shoes on then grabbed his keys and wallet and placed them in his pocket. He had fallen asleep in his clothes from yesterday so he didn't need to go upstairs and get dressed. He then stepped outside and locked his door then looked at O'Neil.

"I'll meet you at the station then."

"What part of turn around and put your hands behind your back was confusing for you?"

"There is no need for handcuffs I'm coming in willingly."

O'Neil was going to make sure that Fugaku knew who was in charge. He grabbed Fugaku by the shoulder and turned him around hard slamming him into the front door.

"What the hell are you doing!"

He then grabbed Fugaku's wrists and twisted them behind his back so he could place the handcuffs on him. He had orders to follow and he wasn't about to piss off Miller either or jeopardize this case.

"I told you twice to put your hands behind your back. Now let's go downtown."

O'Neil pulled Fugaku by the handcuffs and led him to the car. He opened the back door and put Fugaku in the car then he got in and turned it on then he was on the road back to the station. O'Neil thinking that Fugaku was a lawyer that he wouldn't say a word but he was wrong Fugaku was full of words this morning. Maybe he didn't like being woken up so early.

"What am I being held for?"

"I don't know"

"You have to know and you have to tell me."

"No I don't that's for the lead detective to do so."

"Oh and you're not the lead detective?"

"Nope I'm not"

"So you're just the one that got to come down to my home this early in the morning to put me in handcuffs?"

"Yup lucky me"

"I'm going to have your career once I am released. I have every judge in Victoria working for me not a single one will turn me down."

"Well good luck you can't blackmail this guy let me tell ya."

"It's not blackmail it's smart business. How many criminals have I put away? It's called professional courtesy something that you don't have."

"You're a lawyer so I shouldn't have to tell you that you have the right to remain silent."

"You're not going to be full of smart ass comments when I'm through with you."

"We will see which one of us is smiling at the end of the day."

"It won't be you."

"Why don't you just shut up till we get to the station then you can ask all the question you want to someone who can answer them."

"You and everyone involved will all lose your jobs."

O'Neil just rolled his eyes it wasn't the first time he had heard this from a high profile case. They all had connections they all knew how to threaten it was all the same every time. Yet here he was still no one had managed to make him lose his job yet and he knew it would take a miracle for Miller and Kakashi to lose their job. Fugaku really didn't know what he was getting into. Thankfully Fugaku did keep his mouth shut the rest of the way there. When he pulled into the station he pulled into a spot right by the door. Usually you were to bring in suspects through the back door and place them in either a holding cell or an interview room. In this case, because it was Fugaku Uchiha he didn't want to risk him claiming it was an illegal arrest without a warrant he brought him through the front door and right into an interview room. He took the handcuffs off and put them back into his back pocket. Once that was complete he left the room and went straight up to his office where he figured Miller and Kakashi would be waiting. Steve Wilson saw Fugaku get brought in so he gathered his papers and made his way over to the interview room.

Miller, Kakashi and Itachi were still sitting in O'Neil's office when they saw Fugaku get brought into the station in a pair of handcuffs. They didn't admit it but they all felt relieved that Fugaku was brought in already. It was the start of an ending. Soon enough once the D.A was finished the nightmare would be all over. After a few minutes O'Neil walked into the office and saw all three of them looking ready to pass out. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Well all three of us are going to lose our jobs apparently."

"Is that what he said?" Miller asked

"Yes along with a whole whack load of other shit. I really expected him to follow that whole right to remain silent part. He didn't shut up the whole way."

"What was he saying?" Kakashi asked with a tired voice.

"Oh nothing major just the normal shit. How this isn't right that we can't hold him. He's going to have our jobs that I should be answering his questions. Blah blah blah same old shit."

Itachi couldn't help but let out a little laugh O'Neil was a little unorthodox compared to most detective. He swore a lot more and he really didn't seem to care who was threatening him he didn't take any shit from no one. Itachi had to say he liked what he saw so far.

"Sorry I'm Detective O'Neil you must be Itachi."

"I am. So my father isn't being very friendly."

"Not quite but I have a feeling all that is about to change."

"Well its Steve Wilson's show now. He'll either accept a deal or he won't either way we got him and he's going to jail tonight." Miller said

O'Neil let out a sigh and made his way over to the last chair in the room and took a seat. He was tired just as much as the rest of them for him his night was almost over. Unlike the rest of them they had to go to the hospital still to see Sasuke. Hopefully Wilson was as good as his reputation and he would be able to get this meeting over and done with. However, with Fugaku that wasn't very likely he would try and weasel his way out of everything. Try and make it seem like all the evidence was collected illegally. This was going to be one hell of a conversation. Fugaku could go either way he could give in once he hears all the evidence or he could fight tooth and nail and call any judge he could to get him off of it.

Kakashi took a look around the room his eyes stayed on Itachi he was in the corner in a chair. He was curled up with his head against the wall and his eyes close. Even at the age of eighteen he wasn't use to being up all night for multiple nights at a time. All this stress was taking its toll on the younger one in the room. Itachi was falling asleep and for now they would just let him sleep till they had something to wake him up for. There wasn't anything for any of them to do right now it was all up to Wilson now.

Steve Wilson took a deep breath before he entered the interview room. He made sure to keep a straight face and to be top dog. He couldn't give in to any threat that Fugaku made any comment. He had everything he needed it was just a matter of what deal he would be able to cut with Fugaku. This was his case he was already the winner Fugaku was done regardless of what happens in this room.

"Mr. Uchiha how are you?"

Wilson said as he made his way over to the chair across from Fugaku. He sat down and placed his file folders on the table in front of him.

"Ah Steve you're the reason I'm here at this hour?"

"No the reason you are here is thanks to Agent Miller and Agent Anderson."

"Anderson? As in Kakashi Anderson the professor?"

"Well he's a professor during the day he is also a top agent of Taka which is a branch off from the F.B.I."

"He works for the F.B.I?"

"In a way yes he does."

"Why am I here?"

"You haven't been told that yet?"

"No that son of a bitch detective O'Neil refused to tell me."

"Yes well he can be a little different at times."

"The charges"

"Well let's start with the first one murder of one Laura Uchiha that would be your wife."

"My wife is on a vacation right now she is still alive."

"Her body is in the morgue and I have not one but two witnesses that state you killed her and buried her body on a construction site close to your estate."

"They are lying I had nothing to do with it. All of this is here say you have no physical proof."

"Actually I do. The coroner reports indicate that a design was indented on the left side of Laura's head it was from a ring. Now the impression is the exact same as the ring you are wearing on your right ring finger. I bet if I run that for blood and DNA it will come up full of Laura's blood. Plus like I said I have one witness that saw the whole thing and is willing to testify and another witness that admit to helping you bury her body. Or did you think that Rick wouldn't talk for a lesser sentence especially after we were charging him to child molestation."

"I didn't kill her and anyone that states they saw it is just lying."

"So your twelve year old son Sasuke is lying."

"I don't have another son only Itachi."

"Well that's interesting considering he's in the hospital right now. Itachi already admitted he is his younger brother. Come on Fugaku you got to do better than that."

Fugaku was speechless as far as he knew Sasuke was still locked away in the basement. He hadn't checked on him, but that was because of everything going on with the police. Wilson couldn't be lying about that though someone or somehow Sasuke got out and got to the hospital. It wasn't possible though no one knew about that room this couldn't be happening how he could have made the mistake and not check on Sasuke. He didn't give a dam about him other than making money off of him. That's exactly why he didn't bother checking on him he knew that Sasuke couldn't be found but how did he get out?

"In all seriousness murder is the least of your worries. You're also being charged with child molestation, child abuse and reproduction of child pornography."

"This is harassment you have no proof of any of this."

"We have a shit load of physical evidence at the lab right now. We also have Sasuke's testimony. Everyone that was arrested at your house earlier has been brought back in and they are talking. They already admitted it was for you that you got them all together. We have documents and video proof that you were involved in the child pornography. Not to mention the tape recorded confession of you admitting it all to your son Itachi."

"What?"

Wilson pulled out the tape recorder and played the tape for Fugaku to hear it. Fugaku sat there listening very closely to the recoding. He had to admit it was taking him aback by all of this. He had been very careful not to leave any evidence behind but he had to admit he didn't expect anyone to roll over on him. He had been careful not to admit any involvement to any of this except Itachi. His pride and joy the one person he thought he could trust with everything and anything. It was Itachi that betrayed him it was Itachi that would be the one to put him behind bars forever. His own son has just betrayed him even going as far as tricking him and taping their conversation. Fugaku was the best lawyer but even he couldn't deny that it was his voice. All the physical evidence and testimonies didn't matter as long as they had this tape. When the tape clicked signaling that it was finished Fugaku took a deep breath in he knew the law. If he pleads guilty to child abuse and child molestation it was an automatic life sentence. However; he did know that if the D.A was here talking to him instead of one of the detective or an agent then he was looking for a deal.

"What are you offering me?"

"Twenty five years in maximum prison up for parole in fifteen years. On the condition that you give us every dirty client that you have. Every criminal that is guilty and all the evidence you have on him or her."

"I'm not going to do anything if you're offering twenty five years. Now I have blackmail on all of the judges in Victoria. I'll hand that over plus I'll give you my guilty clients and the evidence that you all missed so you can convict them. However; I want a lesser sentence for it."

"Fifteen years in maximum prison no parole. Take it or leave it just remember if you turn this down I'll have it set up to deport you back to the states where you could very well be executed for these crimes. It's up to you either way Sasuke is free from you."

Fugaku had to think about it he really didn't want a fifteen year sentence but at the same time he couldn't really argue either. If he got deported he was a dead man that much he was sure of. At least in prison he would stand a chance against the prisoners most of them wouldn't think about crossing him. They all know what he is capable of and he can get it done from the inside. In the end he didn't have any other choice but to accept the deal.

"Fine where's the paper I'll start writing down the information."

Wilson grabbed some paper from his folder and a pen for Fugaku to start writing down the information to his clients. Wilson got up he had to do up the paper work for Fugaku's plead and deal to make it official. Before that though he would go and speak with Miller and Kakashi to let them know what was going on. Wilson head up to O'Neil's office where he knew he would find them all. He opened the door and sure enough everyone was here even Itachi who was a sleep in the corner of the room.

"Wilson" O'Neil said

"You may want to wake him up for this."

Miller went over and gently began to shake Itachi.

"Itachi wake up."

Itachi let out a groan and began to open his eyes to see Miller standing there before him. He sat up remembering that he was in the police station and he figured he must have fallen asleep waiting for information. Another man was in the room who he figured was the D.A and who they were waiting on.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked

"We came to a deal. He will be sentenced to fifteen years without parole in a maximum facility. In exchange for the blackmail on all the judges that he has and all of his clients that are guilty and any hidden evidence he has."

"Just fifteen years for all of this?" Kakashi asked he was pissed off that it wasn't more he was hoping for at least twenty five years.

"Kakashi I offered twenty five years but he countered with the information on the judges. It was an offer I couldn't refuse with that information off from the streets the better the system will be. Fifteen years is better than nothing that will give Sasuke plenty of time to get over the fear of all of this. He'll be almost thirty by the time his father gets out who will be fifty something. This is good news."

"What's he doing right now?" Miller asked

"He's writing down the information for the clients. Do either of you wish to speak to him?"

"Ya I do. I want to know why."

Kakashi got up and headed straight for the interview room where Fugaku was being held. He couldn't let this go not until he knew why all of this was happening. He had to know why he was doing this to Sasuke what had happened to make Sasuke the source of his anger. Kakashi opened the door and slammed it shut he didn't care if Fugaku knew he was angry. He then went over and sat down in the chair keeping his eyes locked on Fugaku.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do this to him? He was an innocent little boy why torture him? What the hell did he ever do to you?"

"You know I got nothing to say to you. I let you into my home and for what for you to lie to me to deceive me. It was probably you who turned my own son against me. You got a lot of fucking nerve coming in here and asking me questions."

"I don't think you realize that I can make that deal disappear. I can deport your ass in a heartbeat. So why don't you try again you piece of shit and tell me why?"

"He's not mine simple."

"He's not your son?"

"No my no good dead wife couldn't keep her legs closed and got pregnant with that little piece of shit. I couldn't let that scandal get out. If it wasn't for Itachi trying to kill himself I would never have let that child into my home. Once he was old enough I stuck him down there and out of the way. That child has been nothing but problems and he deserved everything he got. If she hadn't been such a whore she would still be alive and none of this would have happened. But no she had to be a whore and spread her legs for any man that walked by."

"So you put him through all of this because he wasn't your child? Did it ever occur to you that he was just that a child an innocent child? You should have taken your anger out on your wife that cheated not an innocent child. You are scum nothing but scum and I can't wait for the men that don't tolerate scum like you in prison get a hold of you. I can't wait for them to find out what you're in there for. You're going to know exactly how Sasuke felt all those years. Have a nice life for the next fifteen years."

With that Kakashi got up and headed out of the door letting it slam shut behind him. He was furious as to why Sasuke was going through all of this for. Just because he wasn't Fugaku's son that was the big reason why. In his line of work he should be used to it after all it happened a lot where a parent took their anger out on the child that wasn't theirs. It was a stupid reason and unnecessary reason to put a child through all of that pain and misery and for what? All too often the child made from a cheating spouse was the one to take the anger and blame. All too often was the child hated and abused for something he or she couldn't control. This was a case taken to the extreme and it should have been prevented if either parent had actually cared enough to do so. It was Fugaku's fault for all of this but part of it was also Laura's fault. She didn't stop what was happening and she knew all too week what was going on. At least now it was over Sasuke was free from his father.

Kakashi made it back to O'Neil's office where the others were still waiting for him. He walked in and let out a sigh. He was furious and he was trying to control his temper. Miller could tell when Kakashi was pissed off he knew it had to do with Fugaku. He knew Kakashi needed to know why he always did in every case he had to know why.

"So why did he do this?" Miller asked

"He told you why?" Itachi asked he had to admit he was a little curious as to why himself.

"He did. There isn't an easy way to say this but Itachi Sasuke isn't Fugaku's son. Your mother had an affair and Sasuke was the result of it. That's why he did this."

"That's it?" O'Neil asked

"That's it."

"Itachi are you okay?" Miller asked

"It doesn't matter he's my little brother regardless of if father is his father it doesn't matter. He was mine the moment he was born. I named him I took care of him and he'll always been mine no matter what. So if we are done here I really would like to go see him he should awake soon and he doesn't know Dei."

"Let's go then." Miller said

Miller, Kakashi and Itachi said good bye to Wilson and O'Neil then headed to their cars. Itachi went with Kakashi once again to the hospital. Itachi was excited to see Sasuke he was hoping he would be awake or awake soon he needed to hug him and make sure he was okay. He knew that physically he would still be in pain and he could have problems for the rest of his life because of his father. He just needed to see him with his own eyes and make sure he was okay. He wanted to be there for when he had a nightmare and when he got scared. He wanted to be there for his brother when he went to school and graduates. He wanted to be there for that but at the same time he wanted to go to University with Dei and have a life of his own that included his brother. He would leave that decision to Sasuke though it was up to him to decide where he wanted to live and with whom. Either way he would respect his decision but he was looking forward to raising him again.

They finally arrived at the hospital and after parking they made their way inside the hospital and to Sasuke's room. It felt like the hallway was never going to end. It seemed like the hallway was growing longer and longer the more they walked. Itachi didn't know what to expect and just like Kakashi and Miller his heart was in his throat. They all went off the bases that no news is good news but they really didn't know if that would be true. If Sasuke didn't wake up soon that wasn't a good sign for his physical health. The doctor already warned them that Sasuke could very well have continuing complications from the abuse such as migraines or headaches. He needed to be awake he needed to wake up.

They entered the room and saw Dei still sitting there beside Sasuke's bed who was asleep still. Dei got up and gave Itachi a hug he had missed him and was worried about how he was holding up. Itachi held onto Dei he didn't want to let him go it felt so good to hold him again neither wanted to let go. Slowly they let go of each other and Dei spoke first.

"How are you doing babe?"

"I'm fine how is he?"

"He hasn't woken up yet but the Doctor came back and took a look at him. He said that he should be waking up soon they even took the heart monitor off from him he doesn't need it anymore he said. Hello Agent Miller and Kakashi."

"Hello Dei" Miller said

"Hey" Kakashi replied"

"What happened with your father?"

Itachi went and sat down in a chair beside Sasuke's bed. He grabbed Sasuke's left hand and began to rub it gently. Kakashi went and sat down on the windowsill with Miller and Dei sat back down in his chair.

"Father is in jail he made a deal with the D.A and got fifteen years for what he did."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I guess I don't know I would of liked for him to get life so Sasuke never has to worry about him again. However; fifteen years is better than nothing plus Sasuke doesn't have to testify against him. I think that would have made everything worse I don't think he would have been ready for that. At least in fifteen years if father does come back around he'll be strong and brave enough to stand up to him."

"That's what matters though that Sasuke gets that time to heal and get better. In fifteen years he'll be twenty seven your father won't scare him anymore. He'll be free from all of that pain and fear."

"Dei you must be tired why don't you go home for a little while I can drive you." Miller asked

"No thanks I'm fine I feel asleep for a little while I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Ok I understand that."

For the next three hours the four of them just talked amongst themselves. Dei and Itachi were talking about school and what Itachi should do Dei was supportive either way. He even told Itachi that he would stay with him and help with Sasuke as well. Itachi was surprised that Dei would be willing to stay behind with him especially because he didn't even know Sasuke. This is the first time he's ever meet him and he was willing to put his life on hold just to help him.

Miller and Kakashi were talking about future cases that Kakashi needed to work on. However, Miller understood that if Sasuke did decide to stay with him then he would be on a vacation from Taka till Sasuke was well enough that Kakashi could go away if need be. They also talked about the possibility of Sasuke becoming an agent one day. Miller had to admit he was very intelligent and did have one hell of a pain tolerance which was very helpful in this line of work. He was also a fighter and a survivor both were also very important in this job. He would have to go through the process of the academy and the therapist and doctors would have to clear him. It would all depend on how well his body heals from this if he would be able to even consider the agency.

Itachi was still holding onto Sasuke's hand he had been gently rubbing his fingers over it. Slowly he felt Sasuke's fingers move within his. Itachi looked down at his hand he thought he was seeing things. He saw Sasuke's fingers move in his hand Itachi looked up to Sasuke's face he gently began to call his name.

"Sasuke can you hear me?"

"Babe?"

"His fingers they're moving I can feel him moving."

"Jas"

Miller and Kakashi moved over closer to the bed so they could see if Sasuke was moving at all. They could see his fingers slowly moving in Itachi's hand. Sasuke let out a small groan. He moved his head over to the left and slowly he began to open his eyes. The room was so bright it burned his eyes and he found it hard to keep them open. He could hear a voice calling his name it was Itachi his brother was here. That meant he wasn't in that room anymore. If Itachi was there then he was finally safe once again. He tried to open his eyes again so he could see where he was the problem was the light was so bright it hurt. He forced his eyes open and he saw his brother.

"Ben"

Sasuke's voice was soft and rough from all the abuse that he had gone through. It would take a while before his voice went back to normal from all the bruising. Itachi moved his hand to Sasuke's head and he began to stroke his hair out of his face.

"Hi how are you?"

"Hurts… where?"

"Shh don't talk if it hurts to ok. You're safe you're in the hospital it's all over now. Father is gone he's locked up and he won't be getting out to hurt you. You're safe I'm here with Kakashi."

"Kakashi"

Kakashi moved closer to Sasuke so he could grab his other hand to let him know that he was in fact here in the room with him.

"I'm right here Sasuke its ok you're going to be ok."

"It hurts…"

"That's okay Sasuke close your eyes its ok go back to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up don't worry it's all ok now." Kakashi explained he knew Sasuke would need as much sleep as he could get for a while.

Slowly Sasuke's eyes closed but before he fell asleep he spoke one last time.

"I love you Ben"

"I love you Jas. Now sleep"

Sasuke fell back asleep within seconds between the pain medication and just pure exhaustion it didn't take him very long to give into the darkness. Itachi still sat there stroking Sasuke's hair. Except this time he had a small smile on his face Sasuke woke up he was going to be ok. He was on the road to becoming ok.

"He's going to be ok." Itachi said

"He's going to be just fine. This is the first day of the rest of his life now we get to watch and see what he grows up to be." Kakashi said

"I can't wait." Itachi said

This was the start of the rest of Sasuke's life and his future was looking bright.

The End


	16. Preview: Blood Stained Hands

Blood Stained Hands

Chapter One

"Please stop I'm begging you stop."

Those words could be heard every night in the home. No not home, house this place was not a home. A home is a safe warm loving place this is a house of horrors. Sure the outside looked beautiful with all the flowers and bird baths. The inside was where the true monster lived though. His layer was the basement where it was cold and damp and had blood red walls. They were painted alright, but not with paint, with his victims' blood. Blood from years of torturing innocent people covered the walls. Screams and pleads filled the room, there was no point there was only one room in the house that could hear them. That rooms occupant was trapped down there with them.

That person was a three year old boy. Just turned three a week ago and made the mistake of telling the bad man something. Now here he was down in the basement sitting curled up in the corner shaking covered in blood. It had been a week of this the same thing every night. His body was exhausted from lack of sleep. He couldn't tell the difference between his blood and the victim's blood that covered him anymore. It all just mixed together on his small shaking frame.

He knew there was only one way to make the begging stop. There was only one way to make the person's pain stop. It was all his fault if he hadn't told the bad man what he said none of this would have happened. It was time the bad man handed him the knife. The boy knew what he was suppose to do, though just like last night he refused. He didn't give in till the pain was too much for him to handle. The innocent victim always begged for him to kill them. Telling the poor child how it was all okay that he needed to survive so that one of them did.

Only then did the poor boy pick up the knife. He always made it quick and as painless as possible. He took the knife and stabbed the person right in the middle of their throat making them bleed out almost instantly. It wasn't the end yet though, no more work had to be done. While the bad man got rid of the body he had to move his little beat up exhausted body around. He had to clean up all the weapons of any blood and the floor. Only after all of that was done then he was free to sleep assuming it wasn't time for everyone else to get up. Then his day would start all over again. Those same eyes coming at him in the darkness of the room.

Kovu woke up with a start. He always did after having a nightmare. It was akways the same one just different times, different victims. He was in a cold sweat and shaking he didn't even need to look at the clock to know that it was three in the morning. He always woke up at the same time every night. The screams and pleads still filled his mind echoing in his ear. He looked down at his hands to find them once again covered in blood. He got up and ran into the bathroom turning on the hot water he began to scrub his hands. He did this every time, every night was the same the blood was still there.

After twenty minutes od straight hot water and scrubbing Kovu gave up. The blood was still there he could still see it all over his hands. He was the only one to ever see it though for the real blood was long washed away. Only Kovu's eyes could see the invisible blood. To the broken twelve year old boy he'll never be able yo get rid of the blood. No amount of hot water and scrubbing could ever cure his blood stained hands.


End file.
